One More Night
by Jacob-Is-Mine92
Summary: Bella spends her last night as an unmarried woman with Jacob. Breaking Dawn AU Lemons! Please leave some love! Will be a Bella/Jacob happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

**One More Night**

 **Chapter One**

Bella gulped softly as she walked Edward to her window.

This was the last night she had as Bella Swan. Tomorrow night she would be Bella Cullen and that is who she would stay until the end of time.

"Are you starting to...rethink things?" Edward turned to her and she sighed.

"What, the wedding or you changing me?" He shrugged with a kind smirk. "No second thoughts here, Edward. Don't worry." His face contorted from worry to amazement. "Edward, what is it?" She asked softly and a happy smirk graced his face.

"Just a pre-nupital surprise from a friend. He doesn't want to come up until I am gone and you can have your privacy." She was confused until it hit her like a brick wall.

"Jacob?" Edward smirked and nodded before she smiled happily. "Jake's here? He's back?" Edward chuckled and nodded before giving her a brief hug.

"Have fun with your best man, love." She nodded before he moved back to the window and he stopped, looking to her. "I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded silently.

"See you." He nodded before he jumped out and ran off. She ran her hands through her hair nervously as she waited and waited for her friend to come up.

 _ **Come on, Jake. Hurry up already! I've waited two months to see you.**_ She pleaded in her head as she sat on her bed, then she heard a quiet bang, seeing one russet hand clutch her window sile.

"Jake!" She exclaimed excitedly as he climbed in and she ran to him, straight into his strong, warm, welcoming arms. He lightly chuckled as he pressed his cheek to the top of her head.

Finally, she felt at peace. She had missed him so much that it felt like a piece of her heart had been missing until she was in his arms.

"Hey, Bells...Long time no see." He spoke softly and sweetly as she hugged her arms around his waist.

"I can't believe you're here." He lightheartedly chuckled while he rubbed her back.

"You didn't think I would miss seeing you the last night you are Miss Swan, did you?" She giggled before she pulled away, a light blush gracing her cheeks.

"I wasn't sure if I would get to see you before I leave tomorrow night." He took notice of the packed boxes around the room before he looked into her eyes, sadness lingering for both of them.

Quickly, she moved back to his arms with a contented sigh and he joined in with his own, mimicking the noise she made.

"I'm so glad you are here. Now, it's perfect." He chortled before kissing the top of her hair.

"I figured you might not want to be alone tonight since the bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other." He spoke quietly, grief-stricken.

"There isn't anyone else I'd rather spend tonight with." She looked up at him and both smiled happily. "Charlie was called into the station so it's just you and me." He smiled wider before stroking her cheek.

Her breath caught in her throat from the intimate gesture and she stared up into his beautiful, cinnamon eyes.

She had missed him more than he could ever know.

"I'm sure he would probably have a heart attack if he saw me up here...with you...especially the night before you are to-" She shook her head before taking his hand in hers, something she had never done before.

"Please, don't talk about that." She definitely didn't want to talk about what was supposed to happen in the morning with anyone, hoping to ignore it, especially when it was Jacob that was talking about it.

He smirked down at her in response.

"Why? Having second thoughts?" She sighed sadly, wanting so badly to tell him how she was feeling, but he chuckled lightly, rolling his eyes. "I know. Only in my dreams would you be having second thoughts." She gulped before looking away.

"That's not it. Are really okay to be here?" She asked, concerned for his state of mind.

He couldn't hide how heartbroken he was over her. His face was covered in a five o'clock shadow, his hair disheveled, and he had bags under his eyes. He wasn't in a good place.

"You worried that I'm going to throw a tantrum?" Just as he asked that rhetorical question, she heard growls coming from outside her window. His expression soured as he bit his lip. "You're not the only one." She moved around him and looked out the window, seeing Paul and Sam in wolf form, lingering just inside of the tree line.

"Are they seriously here to make sure you behave?" He shrugged, sadness in his eyes, and she shook her head. "Not at my house, they aren't." His eyes widened before she stuck her head out the window. "Sam, Paul, I don't want your protection so go home!" She slammed the window before she turned to him and she swore he sported a real smile.

"You aren't worried?" She shook her head before slowly strolling towards him.

"Where you are concerned, I'm not worried about my safety. I never have been and I never will be." He smirked as he took her hand, getting a soft gasp from his intense heat, and she looked up at him through her lashes. "I'm not so used to your heat anymore." He chuckled gently as she smoothly rubbed her hands from his palm up over his forearm until her fingers gingerly touched his elbow. He gently took her other hand and she did the same as she had to his other, a light gasp left her lips.

He began to get worried from the silence other than her breathing until she pressed her forehead to his chest.

"I missed how warm you are." She explained herself and he softly chuckled. "It's seemed ten times as cold without you around." His breath caught in his throat from her sweet, affectionate words and he wanted to kiss her, but he stopped himself, softly pressing his forehead to the top of her head.

"Ditto, Bells." She smirked happily to herself before taking in his woodsy musk, joy and contentment filled her, as he ran his thumbs along her forearms. Her soft, cool skin was relaxing under his touch and they both felt at peace.

"I didn't think I'd ever get to touch you again." She spoke barely above a whisper, but it was loud enough for him to hear. He knew this was more than he had ever gotten out of her, affection wise, and he wasn't initiating it or asking for it.

Something was different and he knew it. He could feel it from her reaction to him.

Maybe, just maybe, this time would be different from all the others. Maybe, he finally was enough.

"What is it, Bells?" He spoke softly and she tilted her head back, looking up to him with such emotion in her eyes.

"What is what?" She spoke quietly as he took one of his hands from hers, getting a surprised gasp, before he placed his hand to her flushed cheek, a contented sigh leaving her lips. With a shaky hand, she placed her palm over his, a soft breath leaving her lips, and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"You are acting like I'm your favorite person in the world." She gulped and nodded before gazing into his eyes, a look of love shining in her eyes.

"You are. You always have been." He smirked before a relieved sigh left his lips. A thought hit him that made him sad though.

"I'm your favorite person in the world and you are reacting to me like I'm _**him**_ , but you are marrying _**him**_ tomorrow." She gulped, averting his gaze. "Tell me why." She nodded with a sigh.

He deserved the truth, if this was the last time she would see him as a human and as an unmarried woman.

"Because I missed you like crazy." She looked up into his eyes, seeing his normal grin he always had been she made him happy. "I love you and I can't stand that I haven't seen you or heard your voice or felt your touch in over two months, Jake." His heart sputtered when she told him that she loved him. "This isn't easy like it used to be, before you made me realize that I loved you." He frowned and removed himself from her, earning a gasp from the loss of his touch, as he walked around her and sat on her bed.

"I'm all ears." She gulped and nodded as she hugged her chest with her cool arms, hurting from the loss of his warmth. "You don't need to really say anymore. I've heard it all before. You love me, but it's not enough because it's always been _**him**_." She gulped and shook her head.

"That's not what I was going to say, Jake. You're wrong." He quirked an eyebrow at her and the look in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine. "I never said you weren't enough. I never said it would always be Edward. I never said any of that. It was never that you weren't enough because you are enough." She saw the hope in his eyes as she ran her hands through her hair, pulling it all back. "It wasn't about you and Edward, Jake, or what either of you could give me out of life. I never had a choice. That's what you didn't understand, what you obviously still don't." He was shocked by what she said and he moved to his feet, making it to her in a single stride, before taking her hands in his.

"Then, what is it? Whatever it is, we can figure it out." She gulped and shook her head.

"It's the fact that the one time I didn't listen to you when I should have destroyed any chance I would have at living a nice, long, happy human life." He still wasn't sure what she meant and she noticed. "Do you remember when I had to run off with Alice to Italy to stop Edward from killing himself?" Jacob nodded and she took a deep breath. "We went to the oldest family of vampires in existence called the Volturi. They live in Volterra, Italy and they have nearly fifty vampires, all older than any of the Cullen's." He gulped and nodded before averting his gaze. "He tried to get them to kill him by telling them...about me." Jacob gasped, eyes wide, before she took a deep breath. "He thought I was dead so he thought they would kill him for letting a human know about vampires, but when I showed up to stop him from revealing himself to more people, it became a problem." He rubbed her hands before placing them on his chest.

"A problem? How?" She gulped before looking into his eyes, regret filling her.

"Because they are the vampires who keep the vampire world a secret. If a human finds out about vampires and the Volturi finds out about them, they are given two choices. Die or...be changed." He nodded.

"So you promised to become a vampire? How would they know any different?" She sighed before releasing herself from him, moving to sit on her bed, crossing her legs.

"Because they planned to come to Forks and check on me. They already did and gave Edward a warning about stalling my transition. They said that if they came to check on me again and I wasn't a vampire that they would kill the Cullen's and me. Do not pass 'Go'. Do not collect $200." She rubbed her hands on her leggings before she looked up to him. "I don't want them coming here. They are the reason your hair stands on end when the Cullen's are around and they are responsible for thousands, maybe more, werewolves. Killing people like you is their specialty, Jake." He saw the worry on her face as he stepped closer. "If they were to find out about you or the pack, they would hunt you down then kill every last person in La Push just to have all their t's crossed. I care about you too much to let something like that even become a possibility." He nodded with a small smirk while he continued to listen. "They set the date for their visit and it's my birthday. I need to be changed and go to them before then so I have one month left to be human at best. Unless, they postpone again, but I doubt they will." He nodded with a sigh.

"So, that's it? It's Cullen's fault that this is happening?" She shook her head before looking away.

"It's my fault because I didn't listen to you when you asked me not to go. If I had listened, who knows where we would be right now?" He moved to her and knelt in front of her.

"Just, tell me the truth. What is it that you want?" She gently pressed her hand to his cheek before a contented sigh left her lips.

"I'll tell you what I don't want. I don't want to get married at eighteen. I don't want to be a vampire anymore. I didn't not want to leave Charlie behind. I don't want to lose all my friends, the pack, you. I don't want to have to fake my death or deal with a thirst for blood or live forever with regret in my heart." He gulped as she moved to the floor, kneeling in front of him. Smoothing her hands up his chest, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "There is only one thing I know I want." He smirked softly.

"What is that, Bells?" She pressed her body against his as she searched his eyes.

"I want you, Jacob Black." He smirked happily as she bit her lip. "If you really want to give me a going away present, there is one thing I want." He chuckled softly while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What is that?" She softly moaned and stared deep into his eyes.

"Kiss me." He smirked before cupping her face in his hands, love radiating from his gaze, and her breath caught in her throat as his face moved towards her. Craning her head back, she awaited his kiss and, as his lips gently touched hers, the front door opened down the stairs.

Both of their heads instantly snapped to her bedroom door.

"Bella!" Their heard the voice of her father and relaxed.

"Damnit. He was supposed to be working all night." She moved to her feet as he chuckled. "I'll be back." She jogged out of her room before sighing. "Yeah, dad?" She moved to the head of the stairs and saw him standing at the foot, confused.

"I got a call at the station. They said they saw someone breaking in." She giggled and shook her head.

"Obviously, whoever it was got it wrong. No broken windows here." She teased and looked to her room to see Jacob approaching. "I do have a guest though." She said softly and Charlie tilted his head until Jacob came into view, giving him a kind smile.

"Hey, Charlie. Long time no see." The chief gasped from the shock of seeing his best friend's son after two months of absence.

"Jacob?" Bella smirked at her friend as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It's me." He shrugged softly as Charlie sighed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jacob frowned. Bella had been wondering the same thing, but she hadn't gotten to ask him that.

"I was helping some family out, but I couldn't miss seeing Bella before her wedding." Her heart fluttered as he said this and Charlie nodded.

"Well, you should really go see your father. He has been worried." Jacob nodded.

"I will once I've spent some time with Bella." She nodded and Charlie sighed.

"Okay. I'm going to head back to the station. I'm glad you're back, Jake." Jacob nodded as Charlie turned and left.

"Come on." Jacob huskily whispered as he grabbed her hand and escorted her down the stairs. She was confused on why he was taking her downstairs instead of them staying in her room.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled as they entered the kitchen and he released her small palm from his.

"I don't know about you, but I could eat." She giggled as he looked around in the pantry while she sat herself on the counter.

"Don't clean out the house of food. I'm not buying the groceries anymore." She teased him and he winked at her before he grabbed a large box of macaroni and cheese.

"I'm not expecting to eat this myself." She blushed as he smirked at her. She watched as he found a pot and filled it with water before setting it on the stove, turning on the burner.

"It's usually me cooking for you." She teased him and rolled his eyes before moving over to her.

"Well, I'm cooking for us so suck it up." She giggled as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful." She blushed a dark rosy shade as he softly chuckled. "I believe you asked me to kiss you." She nodded and he bent down, softly pressing his toasty lips to hers, his arms slowly moving around her waist. She softly moaned as her arms moved around his neck and he growled into her soft lips.

His mouth moved with hers in a perfectly synchronized pace and their love noises filled the air as her hands clutched to his shaggy hair. A small whimper left her lips as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, their tongues touching. This lit a fire of passion within both of them. He clawed at her hips obsessively while she held his face to hers, whining into his mouth from the intense, powerful contact.

"Jake." She whimpered his name as he started to kiss along her jaw, her head falling back, and his mouth moved down her sweet neck.

"God, honey." He growled in response to her saying his name with that seductive, aroused tone to her voice before his hands moved up her back, gripping to her spine. "You are so amazing." She moaned as he licked across her pulse point and she scratched at his back.

She had never felt so wound up, so aroused, for anyone.

She opened her eyes and saw the water boiling violently as he kissed her earlobe while running his tongue along the appendage.

"God, Jake...The water." She moaned and he looked to the boiling pot before he reached over and turned off the water. Quickly, he moved back to her and kissed her wildly before she clutched to his shoulders.

He needed her and he was quickly losing control of himself. This was his last night to have her all to himself and he wanted to make the best of it.

"God, Bells." He groaned as he released the kiss and looked deep into her eyes, both of them struggling to control their breathing equally.

She looked back into his eyes, seeing the impossible arousal looking back at her, sure to meet the level of her own, and he pressed his forehead to hers, massaging her back erotically.

"Jake, I want you." She hinted to him that she wanted it just as much as him, but it was lost on him as he softly kissed her forehead.

"I'll be here with you as long as you want, honey." She gulped and shook her head.

"That's not what I meant." His eyes showed his confusion and she clung her arms around his neck before she gently pressed her pelvis to his bulging package, getting a groan, as he connected the dots. "I meant I _**really**_ want you, right now." He growled before he kissed her wildly and she moaned, holding him close.

"Thank God." He hurriedly shoved his jacket off, still kissing her, before he picked her up off the counter, her legs latching around his waist. He hurried with her up the stairs and into her room before he kicked the door closed. While kicking off his shoes, he laid her down in the bed, staying connected with her, and she unwound her legs from his waist. Moving onto her elbows, she kissed him back harder before he started pushing her shirt up her stomach. "You are so perfect." He spoke as he released the kiss and she lifted her arms over her head for him to take her shirt off of her. He helped her out of the damned material before he tossed it to the floor and she pushed his long sleeved shirt up his hard abdominals. He reached for the edge of his shirt behind his head before pulling it off, throwing it away.

He looked to the angel laying in front of him with heavy lidded eyes before he placed his hands on her denim covered thighs, stroking his blazing hands up her stomach, causing a sharp intake of breath. His fingers softly touched the material of her black, cotton bra over her underwire before her chest rose, eager for his touch.

She had thought she would nervous about her first time, but she wasn't. She wasn't nervous for Jacob to see her naked or to see him that way, either. She was anticipation of it.

"I want to take my time with you, Bells. We have all night, after all." She nodded with a soft moan.

"Whatever you want, Jake." She softly whispered as he moved his finger over the front clasp of her bra and, with a slight flick of his finger, it was undone, her breasts free from the confinement. Her milky white skin along with her light pink areolas made her look like perfection to him. He didn't care about what size her breasts were. He thought she looked so perfect, lying there with her arms laid neck to her head on the pillow.

"You are so beautiful." He gently rubbed her naked breast and she arched from his heated intimate touch as he smirked at her. "Does that feel good?" She moaned and nodded as she gazed into his aroused eyes.

"Yeah, it does." He bent down and kissed her sweetly as he took her nipple between two fingers, rolling the soft flesh, and she whimpered into his warm mouth. Her peak hardened from the heat and her own intense arousal then he switched to the other one as she pressed her hips to his. A lustful moan left his lips as he released hers and he removed his hand from her perky breast. She stared into his eyes as she gingerly ran her hands over her shoulders then into his hair, light tears entered her eyes. "I love you, Jacob." He smirked before pressing his forehead to hers. "Forever." She whispered as he softly chuckled.

"I love you, always." She grinned softly and he pulled back, sitting on his knees, as he started to work on her jeans. She blushed as he gripped onto her belt loops, gently tugging her pants over her hips, before she lifted her bottom off the bed, assisting him in ridding herself of the material. He relieved her of her jeans before he threw them to the floor and he looked down at her.

She looked delicious, sexy even, to him. She sported a black, cotton thong that matched the bra she had been wearing and she looked delectable in just those panties. He ran his hands over the rim of them as she moaned from his hot touch on her hips.

"You are so beautiful, Bells." She blushed as he looked up at her and he slightly growled from his painful arousal. "You nervous?" He asked huskily and she moaned before shaking her head.

"Not the slightest." He lightly chuckled as he tugged the panties off of her before tossing them in the pile of clothes on the floor that was slowly getting bigger.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." She giggled as he moved back over her, spreading her legs, before he passionately kissed her, stealing her breath from the intensity, and she held him close to her.

"Are you?" She asked softly through their kiss and he shook his head before he released the kiss.

"Not the slightest bit." She smirked sexily at him as he softly cupped her mound before stroking his fingers across her drenched peach, teasing her soft, wet, throbbing center. She whimpered as he watched her face, enjoying the way her lips tightened from the way he was pleasing her. "Does it feel that good?" She nodded as she gripped onto her sheet, biting her lip and a whimper left her sweet little mouth.

"Feels so good." He chuckled as he inserted one digit, then another, while menstruating her clit with his thumb and she arched into him, her small hands gripping onto his forearm. "God, Jake." Her eyes closed as she whined and he watched how she bit her lip. He found her sweet spot and she gasped before looking at him, surprising pleasure in her eyes. "Don't stop." She pleaded with him and he reached up to her breast with his free hand, slowly working her closer to her release.

A ball of pressure formed in her lower abdomen as she felt her clit start to pulsate and she whimpered.

"I'm so close." She had never experienced an orgasm, but she had a feeling that was what the pressure in her stomach was from.

"I know. You are getting so much tighter, honey. Just let it go." She rocked against his hand as she arched and her toes curl from her release.

"Oh, god!" She moaned out as her juices covered his hand and he chuckled, removing his palm from her core. She watched with lustful eyes as he sucked his fingers into his mouth, cleaning her arousal off with ease.

"You taste so good, Bells." She moaned softly from seeing him do that. It aroused her even more than she already was.

"Please, I can't take anymore. I just want you." She said as she placed her hand to his cheek and he smirked at her.

"Did I make you that horny?" She blushed before she giggled.

"Shut up, Jacob." He leaned over and sweetly kissed her before standing on his knees, working on his jeans.

She watched closely in anticipation as he undid his belt, button, and zipper. She hoped beyond all hope that he was going commando like any time he was phasing and that wish was granted. He pushed his jeans down his hips and revealed himself to her. He threw his jeans to the floor before he moved between her nicely rounded thighs and he kissed her.

"I love you so much." He stated with such conviction and truth in his voice while his love shined at her through his beautiful, cinnamon eyes.

"I love you." He gently pressed into her, filling her so perfectly. Though she had never had sex before, she didn't feel the pop of her hymen which seemed odd to her, but she ignored it completely.

His mouth pressed to hers as he groaned from the feel of her tight core around his swollen bratwurst, hugging him just right, and her hands gripped to his back gently.

"Does it hurt?" He asked as he pressed his forehead to hers and she shook her head.

"Feels so good…" She moaned in response as he pulled out, thrusting back into her.

"Yeah, it does feel good, honey." She whimpered as she scratched at his back, thrusting her hips to meet his.

She was overcome with emotion, her heart swelling from the experience they were sharing, and she felt like she couldn't hold him close enough. She had never felt so loved, so desired, so perfect. To him, she didn't need to change a single thing about herself and he loved her completely as the person she was. Though this was the most amazing experience of her life, it was also heartbreaking.

The man she had given her virginity, the man she actually wanted a forever with, the man who had fought tooth and nail for her to realize how wholly she loved him, was the same man she was going to have live an eternity without.

They wouldn't get to have a family together, she couldn't marry him, and she could never have a life with him for she would be his natural enemy in a very short amount of time.

This would be their last chance to be Jake and Bells and the only time she could have the man she knew was her soulmate make love to her. Secretly, she wished to the stars in the night sky that she could have just one more night with him, but she knew better than that.

Nothing was going to happen that would stall the wedding or stall her being changed. She hoped there would be, though.

Anything to give her more time with the man she loved.

She passionately kissed him as she rolled them over. She took the task from him of being the one working as he sat up, his arms moving around her waist. She cried out in pleasure as he palmed her bottom, assisting her.

As she cried out, Seth recognized the voice as he was running in the woods and he worried that something terrible had happened to Bella while Jacob was there. Out of worry for his friend, he phased back to his human form, threw on some shorts, and climbed her tree. He was shocked when he looked in her window.

He couldn't see her breasts or either of their sexes, but it was obvious what was happening. Her head was craned back as she whimpered and Jacob focused on his wild thrusts into her peach, working against her with his supernatural strength.

"Jacob." She whimpered his name as she gripped his strands tight in her hands, whimpering loudly.

"God, I love you." He growled which Seth heard and he was about to jump out of the tree when he heard something slip through Bella's lips.

"I love you. I love you so much." She wildly kissed him as she whimpered and bit her lip. "I love you more than anything else. You are the love of my life, Jake." She cried out as he flipped them over on the bed, driving himself more purposefully into her.

"You are my everything." He whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers, driving her crazy with his length and his hips, and she struggled with her breath. He groaned as he gripped onto the edge of her mattress, curling his fingers into the material. "God, Bells…. Almost…" He trailed off as she tightened around him and she gasped from how much more pleasurable it became when she was tight against him. She cried out as he pounded into her and his fingers dug into the mattress, ripping through the sheets and fabric on the mattress. He groaned aloud as he went over the edge, shooting his climax deep inside of her. She cried out as his climax ignited her own, a whimper leaving her lips.

He left sweet kisses all over her face as she orgasmed and he held her hip to his, letting him fill her completely with his seeds that mixed with her own release.

"You are so amazing." She took a deep breath before giving him a chastised kiss.

"No, you are." He chuckled before he extracted himself from inside her, groaning, and he laid next to her in the bed. She moved over to him and laid her head on his chest, his arm coming around to hold her close to him, and he pulled her blanket around them, hoping to block out the cool air from her naked body.

"I definitely wasn't expecting that out of tonight." She giggled before softly kissing his chest.

"I didn't think you had that in you." She retorted and he laughed wholeheartedly before he kissed her passionately yet briefly.

"You should have more faith in me. I may have been a virgin, but that doesn't mean I didn't know what I was doing. Blame the wolf telepathy." She gasped before searching his eyes, only seeing the truth.

"That was your first time?" He nodded, not the slightest bit embarrassed. "That is very surprising." He threw his head back in laughter as she grinned at him.

"Why is that shocking? I'm sixteen, Bells." She shrugged a little, the happy smile still plastered on her face.

"Have you even taken a good look at yourself in the mirror lately, Jake?" He raised an eyebrow at her as she blushed. "You're….hot….and not in the temperature way." He smirked as he noticed how embarrassed she was to let him know that she was so physically attracted to him that she called him hot. "Don't act like you didn't know that? Girls stare at you wherever you go. It's no stretch to think you weren't a virgin." He chuckled softly while he stroked her cheek.

"Bells, since you came back to town, I have only wanted you like that. I don't even find anyone else attractive." She blushed as he gently stroked her hair. "I used to, before you moved back to town, but you just overshadow everyone, not just with your physical beauty, but by being the amazing person you are. That's why I would never believe it if you said you were a virgin. One, you are about to be nineteen and most people lose their virginity at my age. Two, you are just so amazing. Everyone just flocks to you like you have an aura about you. You are beautiful just how you are and I know not everyone knows you how I do, but I'm sure, if they did, every guy in the area would fight for your affection like I have." She blushed and giggled.

"Too bad." His eyes narrowed in confusion to this statement.

"Too bad what?" She giggled while biting her lip.

"That you wouldn't believe me if I told you that this was my first time because it was." His eyes widened in shock. "I've only ever dated Edward and guys in Phoenix kind of avoided me like the plague. I was just the weird girl who tripped over herself all the time and couldn't connect with anyone." He sat up and she did the same as he turned to her, taking her hands in his.

"Are you serious? That was your first time, too?" She nodded, the truth shining in her beautiful cocoa eyes.

"Yeah, I've never had sex before now. I was a virgin, too, Jake." He quickly kissed her so passionately before he moved over her and threw the blanket over them.

"Time for round two, honey." She giggled as she held him close.

She planned to stay awake all night with Jacob just so they could make the most of their time left together and she hoped he wouldn't get too tired to end their time together as Jacob and his Bells.

 **Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One More Night**

 **Chapter Two**

Bella slowly stirred before rubbing her eyes, a slight groan leaving her lips.

She frowned when she thought that, maybe, what she had experienced had all been a dream, until she looked next to her, seeing her best friend lying naked next to her. She blushed before sitting up. She heard the soft snoring coming from him as she slowly crawled out of bed. She massaged her hips as she made her way to the bathroom and turned on the water to the shower.

Charlie had told her before he went to the station the first time yesterday that he would be staying the night with Billy to help him get ready for the wedding so she knew he wouldn't be home.

She jumped in the shower and rubbed her sore muscles. Last night was definitely note worthy and she was tired from how she had exerted herself and from the two hours of sleep she got. It was nice though. She got to spend her last night as an unmarried woman with her best friend, making love and being themselves with each other.

She was glad though that he had enough self control not to leave any bruises on her. She knew she couldn't come up with an excuse for those. She could blow air out her ass when it came to telling lies about the supernatural, but what her and Jacob did last night wasn't supernatural. It was the most natural thing that had ever happened to her in her entire human life and it was her plan to keep it that way.

In that case, Jacob would be the only man to ever touch her as a human.

Next thing she knew, she had large, warm arms wrapped around her and Jacob's blazing chest pressed into her back.

"Hello, beautiful." She giggled as he sweetly kissed her cheek.

"Morning. I thought you would still be sleeping." He lightly chuckled.

"I would be, but I didn't want to waste a single moment that I have left with you." Sadness filled her as he reminded her of the inevitable.

She had to leave soon and, the sad part was, she couldn't smell like Jacob when she did.

"Jake." She relaxed into him as he gently stroked her abdomen.

"I hope you're not sick. You are a little warmer than usual." She giggled softly.

"Probably because I was sleeping with you last night." She justified her temperature and a soft chuckle left his lips.

"Many times, you did. I was very impressed by your stamina, honey." She blushed before she turned to him and she kissed him passionately.

"How about one last time to add to that number?" He growled before he picked her up and pressed her against the wall of the shower.

"How about this for an answer?" He pressed himself into her and she arched in response, an aroused whimper leaving her lips and flowing into his.

"That's a good answer." She wound her arms around his neck before a soft moan left her lips and he started to love her body.

One last time.

He thrusted, circling his hips, as he grounded into her. For them, this was way more than just sex. It was amazing, a beautiful spiritual experience. The way him touching her set her senses alight was heavenly, impossible to describe to anyone else.

It was a melody that only Jacob and Bella knew the exact words to.

She held him close as he made her feel more alive than anyone ever had before. Her senses tingled, her eyes shut, and her muscles clenched in response.

"Jake…. Jacob." She spoke her sweet nothing to him as his hands spread his warmth over her whole body, his love being communicated just perfectly.

"Bells, I love you so much, honey." He whispered in her ear as both of them met their release, the last note of their secret song hitting it's last chord.

Never to have it played again, as far as either of them knew.

"I love you." She said softly and full of heartbreaking passion as he extracted himself from her depths, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I'm going to miss you...So much." Tears filled her eyes as he sat her on the floor.

"Same here." He gave her one last heart-filled kiss before he removed himself from her.

"I'll let you get ready, honey." She gulped and nodded as he got out of the shower, leaving her to her own private shower.

She didn't want it to be private, but she knew what was at stake. She still had to get married to Edward Cullen.

* * *

"What did I say about beauty sleep?" Alice asked Bella as she sat in a chair in front of the mirror for Alice to do her make-up.

"Sorry. Couldn't sleep." She responded quickly as she reflected on the passion filled night she had experienced with her best friend. "Bad dreams." She was right. It was a bad dream. The bad dreams was what she was experiencing.

Having to get married to save the man she wanted her forever with.

"That's what you have that dreamcatcher for." Alice replied and it chipped away at Bella's heart, reminding her of the future she robbed herself of.

"Sorry." Then, the door opened and Rosalie walked in, a kind smile on her face.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Alice was perplexed by Rosalie's offer before the blonde giggled. "I can do her hair." Alice nodded and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Rose. I need to check on the groom, anyways." Alice ran out as Rosalie brushed her fingers through her hair.

"I figured you wouldn't want any part in this." Bella stated and Rosalie sighed, a sadness I her eyes.

"I don't disapprove of your choice in groom, though I know he isn't the one you hoped to be your groom." Bella's breath caught as Rosalie gave her a bittersweet smirk. "I know you wish your groom was a certain man from that reservation who spouts fur and, if I might add, does have a beautiful smile." Bella blushed as Rosalie started braiding her hair. "You know, you can talk to me. Edward is too far away to hear." She sighed before looking at Rosalie in the mirror.

"No, I can't. My mind is the only one safe from Edward." Rosalie shook her head in humor.

"I learned a little trick a long time ago of how to keep my thoughts blocked from his skills. It annoys him that my mind is now silent to him. I learned it from Tanya, our cousin." Bella nodded as she sighed.

"Okay. You're right. I wish it was Jacob I was walking down the aisle to." Rosalie smirked sweetly in the mirror.

"Then, why is it that you are marrying my brother instead of the wolf?" Bella softly gulped before averting her gaze.

"Because it's Edward's condition to change me. Please, don't say how I have a blatant disregard for humanity because I don't. I can't let the Volturi come here." Rosalie nodded in understanding.

"So, you want my brother to change you to protect your wolf?" She nodded with sadness in her eyes.

"No matter how crazy it sounds. I love Edward, I do, but this isn't about love. It's about protecting those I care about. I don't know what I would do if the Volturi killed Jake and the pack. It would kill me if that happened." Rosalie sighed.

"I do understand, but you do know that Jacob isn't going to live forever." Bella flinched from the statement. "He's going to stop phasing, get married, have children. Then, one day, he is going to close his eyes and never open them again, but you will still be here, a true immortal. What are you going to do when that happens?" Bella closed her eyes as her lip trembled, trying her hardest to will away the tears.

"I don't think I could live in a world where Jacob doesn't exist. A world like that just doesn't make sense and nothing would seem right." Rosalie smirked sadly as she stroked Bella's hair.

"That, right there, is true love." Bella opened her eyes and looked at her in the mirror, confused. "You are willingly to throw away a future with him, endless possibilities around every corner for what said future could hold, just to keep him safe. You also say you can't handle a world without him. Those two things together is real love, the real, true love. Love is putting someone else's needs before your own and, what you are doing is exactly that. Though, I doubt he thinks that you marrying my brother and becoming like us is in his best interest. Tit for tat, I suppose." She gulped and nodded.

"Rose?" The blonde nodded as she finished up her hair. "I really do wish I could have a life with Jacob and as a human. I wish I could live my whole life with him by my side and have his babies, marry him one day. That would be my fantasy life to have, if I could have it, but my own mistakes brought me to this. If I had only answered the phone when Edward had called before he went to the Volturi, then this wouldn't be an issue." Rose nodded before she hugged her arms around Bella.

"I'm sorry." She nodded while patting Rosalie's arm.

Soon, Alice had returned and finished Bella's make-up. They helped her into her dress before she finally got to look at the finished project.

She looked beautiful, flawless, but this wasn't her. She wasn't this girly girl who walked around in heels and fancy dresses, but she would soon realize that this is who she was to become.

She would be a Cullen and she knew Alice would force her into being like the other women in the family.

Alice guided Bella down the stairs as Rosalie stood by, sadness on her face, until Rosalie took over and Alice ran off to take her place.

"You don't have to do this. You could just go to him and forget all about this." Rosalie encouraged and Bella shook her head.

"Don't remind me, please. I need to do this for him." Rosalie nodded and handed Bella off to Charlie, hooking her arm around his and placing her other hand on his arm.

"Hey, Bells." She gave him a shaky smirk before gulping.

"Hey, Dad." Then, they were welcomed by the sound of the wedding march. "Don't let me fall down." She said softly and he softly chuckled.

"Never." She nodded as they slowly took steps around the corner. With each step, her heart rate got faster, her breathing harder to control. She wanted to listen to Rosalie's advice, but she couldn't. She had to do this for Jacob no matter how much it broke her heart.

She saw everyone looking at her happily as she entered the aisle, except for Billy, who gave her a bittersweet smile. Seeing Billy only reminded her further why she wanted to run from this with everything. Charlie quickly leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You don't have to go through with this." He gave her words of encouragement and she nodded. She was about to turn and run as fast as she could when she saw Edward, standing at the end of the aisle with an encouraging grin, but he wasn't what helped her have the strength to continue on.

Behind Edward, she saw far behind him in the woods stood the russet wolf of the man she loved before a smile graced the wolf's face. Though this would be painful for him, she knew he was here to show his support of her decision.

Jacob's presence gave her the strength she needed and she smirked at him, making Edward think she was smiling at him.

Charlie and Bella stopped in front of Edward before Charlie placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek before placing her hand in Edward's. She stepped closer to Edward as he smirked at her.

"Hello, beautiful." She gave him a kind smile as Pastor Webber stepped up.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the union of matrimony between Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen." Everyone took a seat except for the pastor, Edward, and Bella and she saw Jacob still lurking in the woods. His presence kept her urge to flee at bay. "Is there anyone present who can think of reason that these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The word forever rang through her head over and over as she took a deep breath and looked through the crowd of guests, hoping secretly that someone would, but no one did. Everyone stayed silent.

She stared at her hands as the pastor made his speech about undying love and everything he said reminded her of her feelings about Jacob. She wanted to run straight into his arms and confess her eternal love for him and how she wanted to have a full life with him. Every time she almost did, she saw Jacob in the woods and he gave her the strength to go through with it.

"Edward, repeat after me." She looked up to Edward to see a proud grin on his face as she listened closely. "I, Edward Cullen." The pastor spoke and Edward winnked at her.

"I, Edward Cullen." His unique voice spread through the air and his cool breath spread over her forehead.

"Take you, Isabella Swan."

"Take you, Isabella Swan."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife." She saw Jacob flinch at the last word before Edward repeated it.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"For better or for worse. For richer or for poorer." She took a deep breath as she listened to the repetition.

"For better or for worse. For richer or for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"Til death do us part." Her breath caught in her throat as she awaited the words to leave Edward's lips.

"Til **_death_** do us part." A shivered went down her spine from how true that was and she followed suit, doing as Edward just had, but her voice was soft and didn't show conviction, like his had.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Edward, you may kiss the bride." She was pulled into his chest before he planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

After what her and Jacob had shared the night before, it felt like a huge betrayal to him to let Edward kiss her, especially when it wasn't a chastised kiss, his usual. Her stomach did flip flops, making her nauseous, until he released it.

"Everyone, I proudly introduce Edward Cullen and his wife, Isabella Marie Cullen." Everyone clapped as her nerves became overwhelming and Alice could see how unwell Bella looked.

She waltzed up to Edward and gently grabbed his arm before she thought towards him.

I need to take her to the bathroom, Edward. She's going to be sick. He nodded and gave Alice Bella's hand and guided her away from the public eye, getting strange looks from everyone, as Alice took her to the closest bathroom. Bella's stomach turned as Alice brought her to the closest bathroom and Bella sunk in front of toilet, throwing up the small breakfast she had before coming to the Cullen house to ready herself for the wedding.

Her nerves would be the death of her.

"You did great, Bella. I know getting married can make anyone nervous." Bella nodded as she grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her mouth. She knew it was nerves, but it wasn't wedding jitters. It was because she didn't want to marry Edward Cullen.

"I'm okay. I just need to brush my teeth." Alice nodded with a smile before handing Bella a toothbrush and toothpaste. Bella quickly brushed her teeth before she emerged with Alice and she saw through the window that Jacob was no longer at the edge of the woods.

With a frown, she went out to her reception.

* * *

She watched as different people made speeches and most of them were embarrassing to either her or Edward.

First, Charlie made his way to the stage with a glass of champagne in his hand, his tie loose.

"Hi, I'm Bella's father." He cleared his throat and Bella listened carefully as Edward wrapped his arm around her waist. "Edward, I know you will make a good husband." The room filled with awe as he said this, but then the comedy started. "How do I know this? I'm a cop." Everyone laughed. "I know things, like how to make a body disappear." A louder laugh erupted through the air as Edward joined in, but Bella stayed silent. "I hope that both Edward and my daughter find everything they are looking for." Charlie looked directly at his daughter with a bittersweet smirk, like he knew something no one else did. "No matter what those desires entail and how far they take them from here." Tears filled her eyes as she stood up and gave Charlie a hug.

He had never spoken so heartfelt to her, ever.

"Thank you, Dad." Though, she knew she would never have what she truly desired. She couldn't see how anything could alter her fate. She would be a vampire and would be forced to live without the man she loved more than any other.

This was the truth of her fate, the destiny she had brought upon herself, and she couldn't bring herself to move past it.

Edward kept his arm around Bella's waist as he introduced his relatives, the Denali coven, to his beautiful bride. She had never met the three blonde women, one brunette, and one handsome brunette man before, but with the gold eyes, they could easily be related by blood. They did have similar features, too.

"It's so great to finally meet the girl who stole Edward's heart." Carmen giggled before giving Bella a brief hug. "You really are very beautiful, Bella." The bride blushed before shrugging.

"Thank you, Carmen. That's very sweet." Carmen noticed that one of her sisters, Irina, was staggered behind, staring at Billy off into the distance.

"Irina, come meet the beautiful bride." Carmen tried to will Irina over, but she barely stepped forward before a shaky breath left her lips.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. They invited a wolf." Bella looked where her eyes led and saw Billy talking with Sue Clearwater and her father.

"Billy isn't a wolf. He is human, Irina." Bella responded and Irina shook her head.

"I can smell it on him. He has to be." Bella shook her head as she stepped away from Edward and placed her hand on Irina's shoulder.

"No, really, he's human. You probably just smell...Jacob… on him." She struggled to say his name and Irina shrugged her off.

"Is this **_Jacob_** one of those **_mutts_** that killed Laurent?" Irina snapped at her and Bella flinched as she saw Jacob make an appearance, going to his father to give him a hug. Her heart sped up as she saw him, his gorgeous smile flashing at Billy, Sue, and Charlie, and she looked back to Irina.

"Hey, can I speak to Irina alone?" She knew there was only one way to help Irina with her problem with the wolves. She needed to talk to her.

"Sure, Bella. How about a dance, Edward?" Tanya asked while flashing him her sparkling grin at him and he nodded, extending his hand to Tanya.

"Irina, let's go inside. I need to explain some things to you." Irina nodded as Bella guided her into the house that, for once, was completely empty and far enough from any vampires or wolves to hear.

"What is it, Bella?" They both sat next to each other on the couch.

"Listen, Irina. It's about Laurent." The blonde rolled her eyes at the human bride.

"Please, don't give me the talk I have heard a million times over. I know you say Laurent attacked you, but I don't believe that. He wanted to change, to live in peace with humans, with me." Bella nodded and took a grip on the blonde's icy grasp.

"You're right." She said aloud and Irina gasped.

"Laurent didn't attack you?" Bella shook her head before sighing.

"No, he tried to and I would be dead right now if it wasn't for Jacob, Paul, Sam, Jared, and Embry. They saved my life, Irina, but it cost Laurent his life and you your mate. I'm so sorry about that." Irina nodded and listened to whatever Bella had to say. "You are right because I talked to Laurent for a few minutes before what happened occurred and he said a lot about what was going on with him. I'm the only one that can tell you all of this." Irina listened closely as Bella squeezed her hand.

"What did he say?" Bella smirked as a few tears filled her eyes.

"Laurent said that he had been with your family and that he loved each and every one of you, but he loved you the most." Irina smirked as Bella continued. "He wanted a life with you and your family, living the way you lived, but he was struggling, so badly." Irina frowned at this. "He wouldn't have been anywhere near me if Victoria, his old friend that tried to kill me, hadn't asked him to check on me. He was about to pay me a visit, but he decided it would be best to hunt first. He wasn't looking to hunt people, but I was too close and my scent has always driven hungry vampires crazy. He didn't stand a chance, Irina." Irina bowed her head as her arms shook.

"Why? Why did those dogs kill him? Why did they kill my Laurent?" Bella placed her hand on Irina's shoulder before tears fell.

"It wasn't anyone's fault, Irina. That's what I hope you can understand. I had no way of knowing Laurent was out there. Laurent had no way of knowing I was out there. The pack was only trying to protect me. Jacob, he's my best friend. Usually, they would have waited until I was dead, but he wouldn't let it get that far.

"The pack, it's their job to protect humans. They don't just go looking for vampires to kill. If they did, the Cullen's wouldn't be here. Do you understand?" Irina stared at Bella before she quickly hugged her tight. "Wooh!" Bella exclaimed as she hugged Irina back.

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you for telling me all of this." Bella sighed as Irina released her and the two of them walked out of the house.

"You deserved to know, Irina. In your position, I would have wanted to know." Bella looked beyond Irina and saw Jacob laughing with Seth, her heart raced and her breath caught in her throat. Irina noticed the look on the bride's face and looked to where Bella was staring.

Irina saw the handsome young Quileute who was joking and talking with his friend who looked as if he were related to the man Bella was looking at.

"A friend of yours?" Irina asked and Bella sighed.

"That's Jacob." Irina nodded before a giggle left her lips.

"Well, the way you are staring, some would say you definitely feel more for him than just him being your best friend." Irina teased and Bella blushed as she averted her gaze.

"I never said my feelings for him were completely platonic and Edward even knows about it." Irina could see there was more to this as she saw the longing in Bella's eyes.

"You know, you can talk to me." Bella smirked at Irina before tears filled her eyes.

"This is the very last time Jacob will ever see me as a human and, once I'm changed, he won't be able to stand to be close to me. This might as well be the last time we see each other. It will be less painful for either of us that way. I just have the find the strength to say goodbye, forever." Irina gave her a comforting hug before giggling.

"No time like the presence. Give him a good memory to remember you by." Bella giggled herself before she nodded.

I already gave him a pretty good memory to look back on. She remembered what they had shared the night before and that morning and her heart sped up.

"Thanks, Irina. I appreciate it." Jacob felt eyes on him and turned his gaze to Bella as she strolled across the yard towards him. He excused himself from chatting with Seth and strolled over towards Bella, a sheepish grin on his face, and Bella blushed at him.

"Hey, beautiful." He greeted her and she giggled.

"Hey, Jake." He grinned at her as she fluttered her lashes at him in a manner of flirtation. "Can we go somewhere more...private?" She requested and he nodded before taking her hand.

"Sure, come on, honey." He escorted her away from the party and towards the woods on the opposite side of the property. He pulled her to him in a hug which earned him a giggle. "I wasn't sure I was going to get to hold you again before you left." She shook her head as he pulled himself back, flashing her his gorgeous smile, before he took her hand in his. "Dance with me, Bells?" She nodded and she put her free hand on his shoulder as he quickly lifted her off her feet, spinning with her attached to him, earning a shriek from her. He chuckled lightheartedly before he sat her on her feet. "Enjoying yourself, Bells?" She rolled her eyes before she lifted the corner of her mouth, a sarcastic smirk on her face.

"Definitely not going to make my list of top ten favorite evening." He raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "First, I was turned into a human Barbie doll." He threw his head back laughing before he listened to her. "Then, my anxiety was at an all-time high during the whole debacle and I threw up after it was all over." His eyes narrowed from sadness before she smirked at him. "Convinced a vampire to not kill a werewolf." He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "And I have to say goodbye to you, Jacob." He looked to her before pressing his forehead to hers.

"This is how I want to remember you, when I think your name." Her heart sped up before stroking his warm cheek. "Beautiful brown eyes." She smirked as she giggled. "Two left feet." She giggled as he picked her up, spinning her around again, before setting her on her feet. "Pink cheeks and such a strong, rhythmic heartbeat." Her heart sped up before he grinned. "It's the strongest I've ever heard and it's my favorite sound, other than your laugh." She blushed before he sighed. She wanted to avoid that they didn't have much time left together.

"Where were you? Before you came back?" She changed the subject drastically as he rubbed her back.

"Northern Canada, I think. It's hard to keep track of where on a map you are when you have four legs." She buried her face in his chest as he said this, the anguish clear in his voice. "It's weird being back on two feet." She sniffled a little as she sniffed his dress shirt.

"Why did you go?" He gulped and she continued. "We would have had a bunch more time together if you hadn't left." He nodded before he sighed.

"That invitation was my breaking point." He whispered and she gasped before pulling back, looking at him with surprise.

"What invitation?" She asked calmly yet suspicious.

"I should have figured it wasn't you who sent it. I thought it might have been Cullen, but he seemed pretty surprised to see me or my father." The wheels turned in her head as she thought about who it could have been until she gasped.

"Alice. I should have know she had something to do with you disappearing." She looked to him and he saw the tears streamed down her face.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be crying, Bells." She hugged herself back to his chest before he kissed the top of her head.

"Everyone cries at weddings. My tears are just sadder than the norm." He sighed sadly before resting his cheek on top of her head.

"You would think I'd be used to saying goodbye to you." She squinted as more tears fell down her face before looked into his cinnamon, sweet eyes, looking at her with such love.

"So, I'm going to be dead to you once I leave here?" She asked with an ache in her shaky voice and his eyes widened before he vigorously shook his head.

"No! You could never be dead to me, Bells. Remember? I told you I would only ever see you, even after your heart stops beating." A sharp breath left her lipstick covered lips.

"So, even once I'm changed, you will still want me? Even though I will smell revolting, have no heartbeat, and I will have those 'creepy' eyes?" He smirked and nodded before pressing his forehead to hers.

"Of course, you are my one and only, Bells. My heart will never beat for anyone else, but you. I will just have to adjust to the smell." He teased her and she gently stroked his cheek.

"So, we could still be together? After all this?" He nodded happily with a contented sigh.

"If you want to. I'll always be waiting. I won't ever stop phasing so we can have a life together. If you want to be together, then I will give you whatever I can." She smirked before she sweetly kissed his soft, warm, inviting lips.

"I will always want that, Jacob. Forever." He chuckled before pressing his forehead to hers again.

"Forever, Bells." She smirked as he rubbed her back. "I can't believe this is your last night as a human." Her eyes widened before she giggled.

"It's not my last night. I have fourteen days left before Edward changes me." His eyes widened before he smirked at her. "Then, I will make the journey to the Volturi so they can see I'm not a liability anymore. Then, I can come back, for you." He sighed before he asked a question that was bothering him.

"Why are you waiting so long?" She shrugged.

"It was part of the plan. I didn't want to exactly spend my honeymoon writhing in pain from the transition." He huffed before rolling his eyes.

"It's not like you would be having a real honeymoon. It would be more like a vacation." He teased and she thought back on what the original plan was, her and Edward making love the first night of their honeymoon, but now, it wasn't so simple. One, they couldn't do that because he would automatically know she wasn't a virgin anymore. Two, it would feel like betraying Jacob if she did that with him. Edward would be suspicious if she didn't though. She needed to find so excuse not to have sex with Edward on the honeymoon.

Jacob caught Bella's sinful expression and quickly gasped.

"Wait, Bella. You can't be serious." He exclaimed in disbelief. She knew he could see from the look on her face what she had been thinking as she looked at his face. He wasn't angry or jealous at the thought. He was more concerned. "That is like some sick joke. Please, tell me you're not that stupid." He grabbed her arms by her elbows as he looked at her worriedly and she got irritated.

There was one thing she hated to be called more than anything in the world and that was stupid.

"It was a part of the original plan." She had convinced him that they should have sex before she was changed and that was before she realized how much she loved Jacob. Now that after her change they would be together, it was different and she thought he would catch that, but that wasn't the case.

"You can't do that, Bella! It dangerous! It could kill you!" He exclaimed with urgency, but with his concern, he forgot his strength and squeezed her arms painfully. It wasn't enough to leave a park, but it hurt nonetheless.

"Jake-" She started to protest and wiggled in his grip, slightly hissing.

"No, you have to listen to me!" He growled and she snapped at him.

"Let me go!" He dropped his hands and, out of nowhere, Edward appeared with Seth close by.

Both had realized Bella and Jacob were both missing and knew they needed to find them. Seth had promised Edward that Jacob wouldn't be left alone with Bella in case he lost his temper.

"Jake, you need to calm down." Bella knew she couldn't explain herself now that Edward was there. For Jacob's survival, she had to stick this out until she was changed and Edward couldn't know about her and Jacob's plans until she was changed.

She hated deceiving Edward, but it was necessary for everything to work out right.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Jacob yelled at Edward with anger rolling off of him at the bloodsucker he hated more than anything. "HUH! You'll kill her!" Jacob charged at Edward and Seth quickly held him back, Jacob fighting his grip the whole time.

"Walk it off, Jake!" Bella couldn't believe how upset Jacob was.

"Fuck that." He looked to Bella as he panted in anger before his eyes softened. "Think about it, Bella. Everything you have done, everything you have been through, it will all be for nothing if you do this and he kills you." She gulped as Edward placed his arm around her waist, successfully showing his ownership over her without meaning to.

She wanted to tell him that wasn't what was going to happen now, but Edward was too close to tell Jacob the truth, the current plan.

"I've made my choice, Jake." She spoke softly and he went to charge at Edward again, but Quil and Embry ran out of the woods, each grabbing one of his arms.

"Stop, Jacob!" Sam called from the edge of the woods before Jacob snapped around to him.

"Do you know what he is going to do to her? She'll die!" Jacob was inconsolable and Bella knew only her telling him the truth would make him feel better, but she couldn't jeopardize his life like that.

"It's not our concern." Sam spoke softly and Jacob turned around to Bella and Edward, a scowl on his face.

"The only good thing I will get out of this is I will finally get to tear you apart, Cullen. You kill her and the treaty is over." Jacob snarled at Edward until Sam spoke up.

"They will not be touched, Jacob." He turned to Sam with shock on his face. "The Cullen's are no threat to us and this Bella's decision. She's been very adamant about that." He growled before he looked back at Edward, snarling again.

"I hope you are happy with yourself, Cullen." Jacob turned to leave and Bella went to go after him, but Edward held her in place.

"Jake, wait." She pleaded and Jacob punched a tree with all of his strength, breaking it clearly in half, before he ran into the woods. "Jacob." She spoke his name with longing as Seth sighed, looking at Edward apologetically.

"I'm sorry." Edward nodded and Seth ran into the woods to follow his pack brothers. Bella pushed Edwards hand off of her to follow after them, but Edward grabbed her again.

"Bella, don't. Leave him be." She yanked her arm back before scowling at him.

"Do you have any idea what Alice did? She sent him an invitation! He ran because of her! I lost two months with him because of her!" She was raging, but it was more so anger towards herself. She should have told Jacob the truth before Edward got there. Then, there wouldn't be this issue.

"Love, don't blame Alice. I had her send him the invitation." She gasped from the betrayal before scowling.

"You did what!"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to cause problems. He loves you and I thought it would be best if he knew exactly how long until the wedding he had left so he wouldn't be distant to you for too long. I was trying to help. I didn't expect him or his father to show up." She lightly growled at him in anger.

"You should have left it up to me to tell him! He wouldn't have ran off if you had. You cost me more time with him. Before when he was upset with me, he only stayed away for a few weeks and it was over a similar issue. You ruined everything, Edward!" She stormed off with tears down her face and a broken heart in her chest.

 ** _I love you, Jacob Ephraim Black. I always will and I hope you can give me the chance to fix this._**


	3. Chapter 3

**One More Night**

 **Chapter Three**

Edward was beside himself as he watched his wife sleep in their bed on Isle Esme. Today was the day scheduled for her change and he felt the distance that had been growing between them. She didn't want to do anything with him after the way he had betrayed her, how he sent that invitation to Jacob.

He never thought she would be so angry over such a small thing, but it did make things harder for her. Now, as far as he knew, she would never see Jacob Black again and he had cost her valuable time with her best friend. Time she would never get back. He felt terrible for what he had done. He thought he was helping, but it only backfired on him and made her want space from him.

She spent her days on the beach, relaxing in the hot sun, which reminded her so much of the man she was missing over those excruciating fourteen days. When her skin heated up from the sun, it felt like Jacob was holding her close and it was the only thing to keep her sane.

The sun kept her going every day. Odd enough since she always referred to Jacob as her sun.

Edward decided he wanted to do something special for her to brighten her spirit. He wanted to fix the distance between them and he hoped, on her last morning as a human, it would be through food. She hadn't been feeling well lately and he hoped it wasn't his cooking that was making her sick every day. It was a daily cycle. He would cook her breakfast, she would get sick promptly afterwards, then she would spend the day at the beach, then she would cook for herself and eat enough for an army in comparison to her usual. It wasn't nearly what Jacob would take in, but it was still a lot.

Edward left on the boat to buy the food he had planned for her final meal. Bella woke from a dream of her and Jacob spending time in the Taj before he phased, when he still had his long hair and a constant grin on his face.

She missed those days more than anything else. She could never return to the Taj, though. She would be a vampire soon and vampires weren't allowed on Quileute land, no matter how much Jacob loved her.

She stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom to take a nice, hot shower, another reminder of her lover back home, then brushed her teeth before going out to the kitchen. She decided she needed to be nice to Edward this morning. He wouldn't be her husband after she woke from her transition and he did love her, no matter what he did.

He didn't deserve to have the last day he had with her as his wife to be a bad day. She would make the best out of it. Her transition time was set for sunset so he would have one good day left with her. One full, fun, good day.

She found a note sitting on the kitchen counter in Edward's scripted handwriting.

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **I have gone to Rio De Janeiro to fetch a surprise for you. I will be back shortly. Take care of my heart. I've left it with you.**_

She sighed as she sat it off to the side and groaned. She hated hurting him, but she knew her one mistake wasn't something that was bad enough that she should spend forever in misery. She had hoped that Edward would find love again. She hoped he would open his heart to Tanya. She was obviously in love with him and Bella knew the sweet, blonde vampire could make him happy, if he let her.

She went to the fridge and grabbed the materials to make herself a grilled cheese sandwich, again something else that reminded her of Jacob. It was his favorite.

 _ **Only a week until I see you again, my sweet Jacob…**_

She sighed as she made her food before sitting down to eat it. She wondered if her sickness had to do with a vampire being the one who cooked. She expected food that a vampire made to be bland, but it was really delicious, better than her own cooking.

Edward had mad skills in the kitchen. She had mentioned to him that he should be a chef professionally, but he turned that idea down, claiming it was a downside to being a vampire. He needed to do what blended in with everyone else. Chefs stood out like a sore thumb and he couldn't risk it.

As she was about to take her last bite of the sandwich, her stomach turned and she sprinted for the bathroom, throwing her head in the toilet, holding her hair out of the way. She found herself even throwing up the food she sat as a midnight snack and she knew something must be wrong if that was the case.

"Love?" She heard Edward's voice as he stood outside the bathroom, looking at her perplexed.

"I'll be okay." She gave him a kind smile before she threw up in the toilet one last time, only acid coming up this time. "You don't have to be in here, Edward. I'll be out in a minute." He chuckled softly.

"In sickness and in health, remember?" He walked in and knelt down next to her, placing his hand on her back.

"Thank you. Can you get me my bag from under the sick? I think I still have a little Pepto in there." He nodded and grabbed what she asked as she closed the lid of the toilet, sitting on it.

"Guess it's not just my cooking?" He teased and she giggled as she opened the bag, instantly seeing the one thing that sent her into shock.

Her tampons.

The silence was deafening as she remembered that this day was the fourteenth day since the wedding and her period still hadn't come. It was a week and a half late and she was never late.

With the room so quiet, there was only two sounds that Edward heard. Bella's increased heart rate from her nerves of what she just realized. Then, there was one thing he didn't expect. He heard another heartbeat in the room, twice as fast as Bella's, and said heartbeat was coming straight from her abdomen.

He looked down at her stomach with a gasp escaping his lips silently. Him and Bella hadn't had sex. She had kept her silent oath over the fourteen days she had been alone with Edward, pledging that she was too sick for sex.

"Bella?" She looked to him as he stared at her abdomen. "Don't think I'm questioning your loyalty, but I need to ask you something." She hoped to hide her fears from Edward, but there was no way from what he asked her next. "Did you have sex before the wedding, with someone else?" Her heart skipped a beat at his question that came out more as an accusation.

"Why are you asking me that?" She knew the answer already even though he had not spoken.

"Because there is a heartbeat coming straight from your womb. Unless there is an animal right outside that wall, you're pregnant." A sharp breath left her lips as she stood up and slowly strolled out of the bathroom, towards the bedroom. She saw the full length mirror next to the bed and approached it before turning to her side, lifting up her soft, cotton shirt, seeing the very slightest bump on her lower abdomen.

"I-I can't believe it." A smirk covered her lips as she placed her hand on her abdomen. "I'm pregnant?" She questioned herself, but she knew it was true. There was a life growing inside of her, her own little nudger, a tiny godsend, that Jacob and her created when they made love the night before the wedding.

"You had sex with someone else?" He questioned, needing an answer, and she looked to him, sadness filling her. She hoped Edward would never find out so his heart would never be broken from her betrayal, but this was where the cards laid out.

Edward would now know about her night with Jacob.

"Edward, I-" She went to step towards him, but the moment she did, she could have sworn she felt a kick, deep within her abdomen, a large gust of air leaving her lungs as she cupped her bump in her hands. "Wooh!" She let out a deep breath before she looked to him. "It's not supposed to kick me that soon, is it?" Edward gulped before his hands wadded into fists, his lip curling in anger at her betrayal.

"You fucked Jacob, didn't you?" He snapped at her and she turned her eyes to him, sadness etched in her gaze.

"Edward, I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to find out about that. I wasn't trying to hurt you and neither was Jacob. I wasn't thinking that I would be human long enough to find out I was pregnant, if Jake got me pregnant. It just happened and I'm not making excuses for my actions. You deserve better, but I can't help how I feel about him like he can't help how he loves me." He looked away as he growled.

"I can't believe you!" He snarled out loud which shocked her. She knew he would be upset, but she wasn't prepared for how upset he would be. "I can't believe you made a whore out of yourself with that dog! The night before our nuptials!" She flinched from his tone.

"I didn't become a slut, Edward. I love Jacob. I will always love Jacob and I'm not saying this to hurt you. Honestly, I'm not. You do deserve the truth. I was going to tell you how I feel after you changed me." His growl became louder as he took a step towards her, making sure to keep a safe distance.

"You fucked him, Isabella, then married me and still wanted me to change you! For what?! You could have been with him as a human if you wanted to be with him so badly!" He snarled at her and she covered her baby bump protectively.

"Edward, I needed to be changed. The Volturi would have come to Forks if I hadn't been changed and they would have found out about the pack. They would kill Jake and the others! I had to protect them, even if that meant sacrificing the possibility of having a family with Jacob and a life on the reservation with him. I don't want you to be mad or hate me for this, but you deserve the truth." He took a deep breath to calm his anger as he looked away.

"So, all this time, you have been doing this for him? Agreeing to marry me? Wanting to be changed? You did all this to protect Jacob?" He asked and she sighed.

"At first, no. It was because I wanted my forever with you, but when he made me realize how much I loved him, it changed. Forever didn't seem worth it without Jacob unless it was to protect him from the Volturi." Edward nodded before he rushed around the room as fast as he could, packing everything, both of their stuff.

While Edward was busying himself, Bella pulled out her phone. She needed to make a phone call.

She called the number of the Black household and Billy answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" His soft voice was inviting to her and a relief.

"Billy? Is Jake there? I need to speak to him. It's urgent." She pushed it all out and Billy groaned.

"Bella, give the boy time to heal. He needs distance and you calling isn't giving him that." She couldn't believe the nerve of Billy. Here she was, trying to give Jacob a heads up about the change, and Billy was shutting her down.

"Billy, listen. I need to talk to Jacob. Look, I think I'm pregnant. Now, do you see the urgency?" The phone started to break up on Bella's end and Billy couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Bella? Sorry, you're breaking up. Did you say you're energetic?" She groaned before going outside.

"Can you hear me now?" The phone line died out and she saw that she had no reception, period. This just irritated her more so as Edward stepped outside holding their bags.

"Get in the boat, Bella. Now." She followed his orders and he sped off in the boat towards Rio.

"Edward, what's going to happen now?" She hoped for answers and good ones, too.

"I'm gonna send Carlisle and Esme to the Volturi with a story that you died on the honeymoon. Problem solved. You can have your _**child**_ and be with _**him**_ without any Volturi interference." She nodded before she sighed.

"Edward, I'm sor-" She was going to apologize and he picked up speed.

"I don't want to hear your apologies. I'm gonna file for an annulment of our marriage. It will be like this mistake never happened and you can be happy for the rest of your natural life with that dog." She was going to tell him not to call Jacob a dog, but she knew better. He was angry and he needed her silence.

"Hey, dad." Jacob waltzed out of his room with his heartbreak radiating from him. He was missing Bella and hoped she was still alive, preparing herself to become like her husband. He knew today was the day that she set for her change and he was in anticipation to find out if she was alright. He had been bitter since the wedding, scared for her survival.

"Hey, Jacob." Billy hung up the phone from Bella calling with a groan.

"What's the matter?" He asked calmly as he crossed his arms, awaiting an answer.

"Nothing to worry yourself with." He knew better than to trust that statement when his father's eyebrows were furrowed.

"Spill, dad. Who was that on the phone?" He groaned in irritation.

"Bella." Jacob gasped and uncrossed his arms, a happy smile on his face for the first time in two weeks.

"Bella? She called? What did she say?" He was eager for answers and Billy was confused about this. He thought his son was bitter because the Swan girl was now a Cullen.

"I'm not sure. The phone line was breaking up. She asked to talk to you then I told her to leave you be, but she was being stubborn, saying something about it being urgent." Jacob growled at his father.

"Why didn't you tell me she was on the phone! I've been waiting to hear from her since the wedding!" He was very frustrated with Billy and it showed all over him as his father looked to him.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with her after the wedding. You've been more snippy lately." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Because I didn't know if she was coming back at all! Once she is changed, she's leaving him, Dad! She's only being changed to protect all of us from those Italian leeches or she would have dumped his ass right after the battle in June!" Jacob revealed the truth to his father and Billy gasped in surprise.

"What?" Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, she's supposed to be changed today and then coming back. She's not dragging me along. I don't care if she's a vampire, dad. I love her and she wants to be with me, not him. She's giving up a lot that she wants just to protect our tribe. You need to give her more credit than you are." Billy sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry, son. I didn't know. The line was really breaking up and it cut off. I'm not sure if she just hung up or if she lost a signal, but the strangest thing was that I could have sworn she said the word 'pregnant' or 'energetic', whatever one it was, I don't know." Jacob nodded with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, it was probably energetic because I highly doubt she would be pregnant. If she was, she definitely wouldn't know it yet." Jacob joked and Billy's eyes widened before they narrowed.

"Jacob, tell me the truth. Did you have sex with Bella?" Jacob blushed from the question as he remember their passion filled night together and Billy groaned. "Are you kidding me, Jake! Please, tell me, you at least used protection!" Jacob scoffed.

"Come on, dad. I thought she was going to be changed the next day, not two weeks later. Even at that, if she was pregnant, she wouldn't know it, right?" Billy growled before rubbing his face.

"Goddamnit, Jacob. You better pray she isn't pregnant or the both of you will be in a heap of trouble. For sure, Cullen will want your head on a platter, that's for sure." Jacob rolled his eyes as Billy rolled himself to his room.

"Yeah, dad. Whatever." He shook his head before he picked up the phone, dialing Bella's number, but it went to voicemail.

"Hey. Leave me a message." He groaned before he spoke to her voicemail.

"Hey, honey. Dad just told me you called. Give me a call back when you get a chance." He hung up before he decided to go for a run.


	4. Chapter 4

**One More Night**

 **Chapter Four**

Jacob was tossing a football back and forth with Quil and Embry on the beach to distract himself. He was so worried about Bella since he never got a call back and he hoped her change went smoothly and that she would return soon so they could be together.

The last two and a half weeks had been torture since he last saw her and he needed to know she was alright before he could really relax.

"What has your panties all in a twist?" Embry asked as he threw the ball to Jacob and he sighed in response.

"I guess, I just miss Bella." Quil rolled his eyes from the continuation of the Bella pain fest. It was annoying, more so than the Sam-Emily-Leah triangle.

"Dude, she's gone. You have to get over her." Jacob just rolled his eyes at them as Embry watched a yellow taxi cab drive up with tinted windows so, even with their supernatural vision, they couldn't see who was being transported.

"Hell, you don't see that every day." All three laughed until the cabbie got out of the front seat and opened the back door, extending his hand to whoever was in it.

Jacob instantly recognized the giggle that came from the passenger, instantly dropping the ball from the sound.

"Thank you, Eli. That's not necessary." The man chuckled. "Thank you for taking me all this way. I know it's a long drive from Port Angeles to here." Then, she got out and all three of their jaws dropped. There stood Bella, her hair back in a ponytail, wearing a nice beige dress that went to her knees and a pair of black flats before handing some cash to the driver.

"It was no problem. Thank you for the gift for my daughter. I'm sure she will love it." Bella giggled and nodded.

"It was no problem. I don't need it anyways." She referred to her favorite book, Romeo and Juliet. It was just a reminder of Edward and she didn't want to be constantly reminded of her failed marriage. "Have a good day." She stepped away from the cab and he sped away before she looked to Jacob, a happy smile on her face.

He knew instantly that she was still human. He could smell her scent, see her blush, and her beautiful brown eyes from the football field distance he was from her.

This confused and excited him.

"Bella." He ran towards her and she sprint to him until he picked her up in his arms, spinning her around, while they embraced. She giggled from the amazing welcome he gave her before she kissed him.

Seeing Edward's wife kissing their friend confused the boys watching before Jacob put her down.

"What are you doing here? You're still you?" She nodded happily before she moved back into his arms, sniffing his musk. God, how she missed his scent.

"I'm still me. I came back early." She explained easily before he hugged her tight, a sigh of relief leaving his mouth.

"God, I missed you, honey." She giggled before kissing his bare chest.

"I missed you." He pulled back as the two boys walked towards them, unsure of what to make of their reunion. "We need to talk and it's very important." She referred to the news of her pregnancy and he nodded before looking to his best friends.

"Hey, Bella." Embry spoke kindly as Quil looked at her confused.

"Hey, guys. I need to steal Jake from you for a little bit." They nodded with light chuckles.

"It's cool. I have a play date with Claire to get ready for." Quil nudged Embry to quickly come up with an excuse and he nodded, knowing he wasn't needed there.

"Yeah, and I have a dinner my mom wants my help with. See you guys." The two boys ran off and Jacob helped Bella to their tree while she carried her small bag with her. They sat down and she looked at the beautiful waves, crashing against the surf.

"I almost forgot how beautiful it is here." He chuckled before he wrapped his arm around her waist, both of them watching the beautiful beach.

"Yeah, too bad it wasn't this good of a day when you went cliff diving, huh?" He teased her and she giggled in response before looking up at him.

"Too bad you weren't cliff diving with me that day." She teased back before he sweetly kissed her, cupping her cheek in his hand. She softly moaned before he released the heartfelt kiss.

"What happened?" He asked suddenly as she saw his expression change from joy to anticipation. She looked back out at the surf, a hopeless expression in her eyes.

"Edward asked me for a divorce. Well, annulment, but still." Jacob gasped as he turned to her.

"Why? What happened to cause that?" She gulped before she hugged her stomach.

"He figured out what happened the night before the wedding, between me and you." She looked to him and saw the same hopelessness in his eyes that had been in hers.

"How?" She sighed before looking back out at the surf.

"We were at this island home off the coast of Rio that Carlisle named Isle Esme. It was beautiful. It was the morning I was supposed to be changed and I ended up with my head in the toilet. Edward was comforting me and everything like normal Edward would. I asked him to get my bag that would have all the stuff I would need to settle my stomach and, when he gave it to me, I opened it up and he got this look on his face like he had gone into shock and he just asked me if I had sex with someone before the wedding." Now, Jacob was confused.

"Why would he suddenly ask something like that? How did that even enter his mind?" She gulped before nodding, encouraging herself to tell him about their baby.

"Because, in the silence, he could only hear my heart and a heart down here." She placed her hands over her lower abdomen, a shock filling Jacob's soul. She looked to him and saw the disbelief in his eyes before she returned her gaze back to the surf. "I think he was shocked at first because he didn't say anything for a while until I felt it move. I wasn't expecting that to happen, but it just confirmed further what Edward already told me, that I'm pregnant." Jacob let out a breath as he, too, faced the surf, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Wow." He said in a huff before standing up, a light tremble going through his arms, before he looked down at her, disbelief in his eyes.

"Listen closely and you'll hear it too if you think I'm lying about this." She snapped at him from her hurt at his expression before looking away from him. He felt terrible for his reaction and sighed.

"Bells, why did he automatically know it had to be mine and wasn't his?" He asked and her eyes filled with tears before she looked down at her hands.

"I guess you didn't really get it when I told you after the wedding. The original plan was that Edward and I would...but, that plan changed when me and you were together like that." He listened closely as his heart sped up. "I knew I couldn't do that with him for a few reasons, but the most important one was that it would feel like I was betraying you." She gulped as he knelt in front of her, placing his warm hand gently on her cool cheek.

"Bells, look at me." She looked to him and he saw the tears about to fall from her eyes as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Is it true? Is this baby really mine?" He questioned her and she stood up before turning away from him, walking towards the parking lot. "Bells, wait!" He called after her as she hugged her chest, tears falling rapidly down her face.

"Just great. Both guys who claim to love me think I'm a slut because I'm pregnant." He grabbed her hand and turned her back to him, holding her captive in his arms. "Let me go, Jacob!" She commanded, but he held her tighter.

"Bells, please. I don't think that way about you. It's just surreal." He kissed her forehead and laid feathery kisses all over her gorgeous, glowing face, getting a soft moan from her. "You're still human, you're here, and you're pregnant." She sighed as she looked up at him before she pulled his face down to hers, passionately kissing his plump, blazing lips. He growled as he held her closer before she giggled.

"Be careful there with your bear hugs. I may like them, but someone else might not." He chuckled before he released her, gingerly placing his hand on her lower abdomen, feeling the hard bump under his hand.

"Wow." He chuckled as she leaned her head on his arm then the baby kicked. Bella jumped and placed her hand over his, giggling.

"Wow is right." He looked at her worried before she giggled. "I'm okay. It's just surprising anytime it does that. I'm not expecting it because that's the only movement I feel, when the baby kicks." He sighed before placing his cheek on the top of her head.

"I know I shouldn't be happy about this, but I love you and I know this now means we can have a family together." She giggled and nodded before they stared out at the open ocean, seeing some dolphins jumping around off in the distance. "What about the Volturi?" He asked softly and she sighed.

"I don't know. Edward said he was sending Carlisle and Esme to deliver them news that I died on our honeymoon so me, you, and our baby could be together." He smirked softly before kissing her forehead.

"That's nice." She nodded.

"He said to stay by your side until I get a call from him saying that we are in the clear. We can't take the chance of Alice seeing my future and saying something to Carlisle or Esme before they leave the Volturi. If she does, Aro, the head of the Volturi, will see it in their heads and know they are lying. The only way it will work is if the Cullen's, for now, think I'm dead." He nodded before he tilted her head up, placing a sweet kiss on her soft lips. A gentle moan left her lips before he released the kiss.

"I love you, honey." She smirked up at him softly.

"I love you." He chuckled before he grabbed her hand in his massive one.

"Come on, Bells. Let's go to my house." She nodded and they strolled in silence back to the Black house, a place she hadn't been since the evening of the newborn battle. The last time she had seen this house, Jacob was injured and she told him that she couldn't be with him, leaving out the reason why.

She really wished she had told him her reasoning back then. Maybe he wouldn't have left, but he was there now and that was what really mattered.

They strolled into the house and she noticed that Billy wasn't there, which confused her.

"Where's your dad?" She asked curiously and he chuckled.

"Gone fishing with Charlie. It's just us, Bells, until tomorrow." She blushed as she saw the intensity in his eyes, knowing full well what exactly he hoped they would do to kill time.

He guided her to his room before they entered, him locking the door behind them. He didn't want anyone to interrupt them at all. She was surprised that it wasn't his old room that he had taken her to. They were in the twins old room and the two twin beds had been replaced with a king sized bed. The rest of Jacob's belongs were in their right place as they had been in his old room and this room felt a lot more spacious, comfortable, to her.

He picked her up and sat her on the bed, giving it had two box springs under the mattress to help with the height difference, and she giggled as he stood before for.

"Why did you move to a different room?" He chuckled softly as she still held his hand in hers.

"More room. Plus, since it's only Rachel instead of both my sisters, she took my room and I got this one. It's a lot less cramped." She nodded before a soft giggle left her lips.

"Yeah and the bed is definitely big enough for you now. You shouldn't be so uncomfortable when you're sleeping." He nodded and ran his fingers along the beige fabric of her dress over her abdomen before his fingers moved down her thigh to the hem of the expensive material.

"I didn't expect you to wear something so….professional just to come and see me." She blushed before she pressed her hands to his chest.

"Alice packed my bag. There wasn't much that I would go out in public in. Mostly bathing suits and very revealing lingerie that stayed in the suitcase." He chuckled as he spread her legs a little, pushing the dress up her hips, before stepping between those plump thighs of hers.

"Even with that, you are so beautiful." She blushed and he pressed his mouth to hers, sweet and slow at first then it heated up. She gripped her hands in his hair as she whimpered in response, his heated tongue invading her mouth, and he reached behind her, pulling down the zipper of her dress painfully slow. His mouth left hers and moved across her jaw as her head fell back.

"Jake." She moaned his name as she moved her arms out of the dress and he pushed it down her waist. His hot hands massaged her bare, cool back as the dress moved down and he removed his mouth from her.

"Let's get this off." He spoke huskily and she bit her lip, nodding, before she laid back on the comfortable mattress. He pulled the bunched up dress over her hips and off her legs before it landed on the floor. He looked to her and his heart fluttered.

She was so perfect, black underwear complimenting her pale skin, and she laid there, hands next to her head, ready for him to do whatever he planned to. He sweetly kissed each of her knees, eliciting a soft moan from her, before he pulled back and started to work at his shorts.

They both knew exactly what he had planned and she was in desperate need of him.

"Two weeks is too long, Bells." She giggled and nodded, blushing.

"Agreed." She replied in a teasing tone as he kicked away his shorts before climbing into the bed, pulling her with him to the top of the bed. With her in his arms, he passionately kissed her, both of them quickly getting lost, and he removed the underwear from her before he buried himself inside her up to the hilt. Both moaned aloud as he released the kiss.

"This isn't going to hurt the baby, is it?" He asked softly and she shook her head, clawing at his back.

"God, no. Please, Jake." He attacked her mouth with passionate kisses before he started his love making. His length thrusted, pounded, while his hips rolled into hers and her hips pressed towards his from how amazing it felt.

She never thought sex would feel so good until she lost her virginity to the very man before her.

"How's that, honey?" He questioned and she whimpered while arching.

"Feels so good." He flipped them over and she gripped to his chest, rolling her hips against his, an aroused groan leaving her lips. "God, it's so amazing, how you feel inside me." She whined as he gripped onto her hips, thrusting up into her from underneath.

"I want you to feel good, honey." She grasped her bare breast in her hand as she moaned aloud and teased her nipple. She was on the edge and was eager for her release. "God, that's so hot. You touching yourself like that." He growled as he thrusted harder into her and she let out another surprised moan with each power filled thrust of his godly hips.

"I'm so close." He thrusted one last time before he pulled out of her, earning a gasp. "Why did you stop!" She couldn't believe he would do that when she just told him how close she was to her release. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Get on your hands and knees, honey." She moaned before she obliged to his command and he mounted her, gripping one hand on her hip and the other on the wall in front of them. He slammed his hips into hers over and over, each one more powerful than the last. She gripped the sheets in her hands as she moaned loudly, a whimper coming with each moan. "How's that, Bells? You like it when I do it like that?" He slammed his hips back into hers as she pressed her hand to the wall above her head, groaning aloud.

"Yes! God, yes! It's so fucking good!" She cried out as her orgasm approached again, just as there was a jingle to his bedroom door.

"Jake, open up!" He heard the voice of Paul, his pack brother and the wolf who imprinted on his sister, before Jacob growled.

"Go away!" He rolled his hips into hers as she gripped onto his thigh, whimpering.

"Don't stop, please. It's so good when you do that." She egged him on as he kissed her sweet temple, slowing down his pace a little more.

"What, are you watching porn, dude?" Jacob growled again at his pack brothers stubbornness.

"None of your fucking business! Get out of here!" Paul laughed as Jacob twirled his hips at Bella's entrance, her whimpering.

"Please, I don't care if he hears me. Just, please, fuck me." He smirked as he started back at his old pace, slamming his hips into hers over and over with a twist of his hips. She moaned dramatically as he slapped her nice, rounded ass, enjoying the sound it made. "Oh, my god!" She exclaimed as her hips met his, their thrusting together creating that much more friction. "Yes! Yes, Jake!" She cried out to finally have her release, hoping for it to finally come and not be stalled again.

"You want me to keep going like that, Bells?" She nodded as she whimpered and they heard the laugh on the other side of the door, realizing that Paul now knew Jacob was having sex with Bella and not just watching porn.

"I'm so fucking close. Please, Jake, make me cum." She cried out to him and he nodded, grasping her slender hips in his hands, as he completely ravished her while teasing her clit with his heated thumb.

"I'll make you cum, honey. I'm happy to do that for you." She whimpered and gasped as her released hit, her juices leaking down her leg and spraying continuous across his abs. "There, honey. You got to cum. Now, it's my turn." She moaned as he continued in on her, thrusting his hip, teasing her sweet, perky breasts, and placing kisses along her neck. Soon, he found his release and they laid down in the bed, both struggling to catch their breath. He grabbed his comforter as she laid her head on his chest and wrapped it around them, him holding her close.

"The sex better always be like that." He chuckled in response before kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks for the compliment, honey. I'm just glad Paul left us alone." She giggled before she looked up at him.

"What was he doing here, anyways?" Jacob shrugged momentarily.

"Not sure. He was supposed to be out with Rachel. He's probably just jealous because she won't put out to him." Bella gasped before she looked to him, flabbergasted.

"Hold it right there. Paul and Rachel, your sister?" He nodded with a look of disgust in his eyes and her jaw dropped.

"Yeah, the work of an imprint in action. You can just imagine how I beat his ass when that happened." Bella sat up, holding her hair out of her face.

"That really doesn't make any sense whatsoever, but yet, I also haven't seen your sister since I left Forks when I was little." He chuckled with a nod of his head.

"You're not the only one who thinks it's weird. Me and my dad do, too, and not because of the whole age thing." She looked to him confused.

"What age thing?" She asked curiously and Jacob chuckled.

"Rach is twenty-one and Paul just turned sixteen." Bella made a disgusted face before sitting up.

"Okay, that is just gross." He threw his head back laughing as he sat up, too. "What the hell was fate thinking?" Jacob laughed again before pulling her into his side. "That's a five year age difference, Jake. Paul is fucking jailbait. I would have done worse than beat his ass." Jacob rolled his eyes in response.

"Rachel isn't fucking him, Bells." She rolled her eyes in response.

"For now, she isn't, but you don't know how long that will last. Hell, I wasn't expecting us to have sex the night before the wedding. It's not something you always plan for." He chuckled before he sweetly kissed her forehead.

"One, Rachel told him not even look at her that way or to even be alone with her until his eighteenth birthday. Secondly, I'm not jailbait where you are concerned." She just rolled her eyes.

"As far as you think. I'm going to be nineteen in two weeks, Jake, and you will still be sixteen. Which means, in the eyes of the law, in two weeks, you will be jailbait." His eyes widened in shock while she smirked playfully at him. "Which also means, you won't be getting any sex until your birthday, Jacob." He looked like she took away a very important part of his life.

"Are you serious, Bells?" She giggled before she shook her head.

"I'm messing with you, Jake. God, don't look like I just stole your bone. You are such a guy." He growled and pushed her down on the bed before he kissed down her neck, getting a moan from her.

"That was messed up, Bells." She giggled as he pulled back, smirking at her. "That would be complete torture." She bit her lip at him before they kissed, holding each other ever so closely.

"You went sixteen years without sex. I think you could go a couple months." He chuckled before gracing her lips with a sweet kiss. "There is a three year age difference allowed in that, Jake. It's part of the Romeo and Juliet laws of the whole statutory rape thing." His head cocked to the side as she giggled at the perplexed expression.

"Romeo and Juliet laws?" She nodded with a roll of her eyes.

"Do you really not know what that is?" He nodded. "The Romeo and Juliet laws is a set of stipulations that are meant to keep couples in high school from going to jail for having sex, like the whole having three years or less in age difference." He chuckled before he kissed her sweetly.

"How do you know about that?" He wiggled his eyebrow at her and she flushed in response.

"Renee is a paralegal. It's been drilled into me from a young age." He chuckled as he softly stroked her hair, getting a soft moan.

"And why would she be drilling that into you?" She giggled before she pushed him down onto the bed, straddling his waist, before she blushed.

"Because she nearly went to jail when she got pregnant with me." His eyes widened before he gasped and she giggled. "Renee was eighteen and had met Charlie in high school, but she really didn't know his age and didn't find out until the cops were knocking on her doorstep because my grandma called the cops when Charlie told her that Renee was pregnant. She only didn't go to prison because I was conceived before her eighteenth birthday." His eyes narrowed a little with focus in them. "Those Romeo and Juliet laws weren't passed back then, but luckily for you, they were passed a couple years ago." He chuckled as she bent down, passionately kissing him. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her slender frame, holding her close. She whimpered as she held his mouth to hers and he hardened against her. She groaned as he palmed her firm bottom while she grinded into his thick, heated sex. She moaned as a growl slipped out of his lips. "Jake, please." She pleaded with him to get rid of her ache once more before he flipped them over, pulling his sheet over them.

"If I have my way, we will be doing that all day and all night, Bells." She whimpered as his mouth moved down her neck before he buried himself inside of her and she moaned loudly. "We have to make up for lost time, honey." She clawed at him as she wildly kissed him, thrusting her hips towards him.

"We definitely have a lot of time to make up for." He chuckled before he kissed her again. He loved her wildly with his tongue rubbing against hers and he rolled, pounded his hips into hers, grunting with each powerful, passionate thrust.

"Come on, Rach!" Paul scoffed at his imprint as she was walking as fast as she could back to her father's house, anger rolling off of her.

"No, I'm going to kick my brother's ass! Who the fuck does he think he is!" She was livid from the moment Paul told her that, when he went to the house to try to get the keys to the Rabbit to borrow his car, that Jacob was having loud and crazy sex. He wasn't exactly sure what the big deal was, but he wasn't about to argue with Rachel. Her temper had been known to put his to shame and she had also figured out how to beat a wolf's ass as a human.

All the imprints were scared of Rachel Black for a reason.

When she entered the house, her entire family home was filled with the loud banging noise of Jacob's bed hitting the wall over and over again, the sound of Bella's loud moans, and Jacob dramatic groans.

She sneered as she stormed down the hall before she grabbed the key to the room that she had stashed years ago above the door frame before she unlocked the door.

"Sure you want to do that, babe?" She growled at Paul before she pushed the door open.

"What the fuck, Jacob!" She yelled at her brother as she only saw him moving against the faceless girl beneath him. He snapped his head around as he stilled his movements, growling.

"Get the fuck out of here, Rachel!" Bella, embarrassed, hid herself with Jacob's massive frame as he turned his angry eyes to his sister.

"Get your ass dressed. We are going to have a long fucking talk, little brother." He growled as she closed the door back and he pulled himself out of the beauty girl he loved before she groaned, running her hands through her hair.

"What the fuck?" She questioned with a whisper as he nodded before sitting next to her.

"I don't know. I don't even know how she got in. I locked the door. I swear, I did, honey." She nodded before she smirked at him lovingly.

"I know you did, Jake. I'm pretty sure she heard what we were doing, but she still busted in here like that?" He nodded with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah. Let's get dressed and deal with her. Then, I promise, we will do something fun." She blushed before she kissed him sweetly.

"I love you, Jake." He gently pressed his forehead to hers before softly stroking her back.

"I love you, so much." She giggled before she pushed the sheet off of her, slipping out of the bed. She shrieked until her feet touched the floor and he chuckled in response.

"Our height difference is bordering on ridiculous, Jacob." She looked to him with teasing in her eyes before he chuckled, climbing out of the bed with ease. He stood before her with a cocky grin on his face. "You know, when I moved here, a year ago, you were only two or three inches taller than me." He chuckled before he bent down and gave her another sweet kiss.

"I guess we'll just have to find you some stilts, little one." She punched him in the gut, soft enough not to hurt her hand, before he chuckled.

"You're a real riot." She rolled her eyes as both of them pulled back on their clothes.

"You know you love me." He pulled her back to him before she kissed him.

"You are right about that." He chuckled before he opened his bedroom door, holding her hand in his. They walked down the hall and entered the living room to see Paul and Rachel sitting side by side on the couch before Rachel got up, storming over towards them.

As a child, she had never been scared of Rachel, but with that fire in her eyes,, boy, was she scared then.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Rachel yelled at Jacob as Bella held his hand tight in hers, afraid that if she let go that things might get ten times worse than they already were going to be.

"You would have to be specific, Rach. You did interrupt me and my girlfriend." Bella's heart fluttered from what he called her. She had thought for so long that she would never have that title in reference to Jacob Black, but that's really what she was.

Among other things like mother to his unborn child, love of his life, and close friend.

"Exactly! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have absolutely no respect left for Dad at all? I can't believe you actually have the nerve to fuck this girl in his house! Plus, you're fucking sixteen! You shouldn't even be having sex!" He rolled his eyes as Bella stayed silent by his side, watching the exchange closely. He was getting highly irritated by Rachel and quickly at that.

"Don't be so damn hypocritical, Rach. Becca had sex in this house all the time and I know that because I heard it. Not to mention, you didn't seem to worried about disrespect when you fucked Sam at his mom's house when you were fifteen sso don't come here trying to lecture me about my respect for Dad." Bella could see the obvious hurt in Rachel's eyes as Bella filled with shock at what Jacob had said concerning Rachel's past.

Sam and Rachel? Wow. She thought to herself as Jacob continued his rant.

"You don't get to talk about my respect for Dad when you ran out on him, you and Rebecca. You knew he needed to be taken care of and you ran out, leaving it to a thirteen year old kid to deal with. You didn't give two shits about Dad or what you threw on my plate when it should have been yours and Rebecca's responsibility. Both of you were more capable than I was, but you were selfish and ran off to have your fun little college life while real life hit hard here without either of you." Rachel was shocked by her brother throwing her absence in her face and it wasn't in anger.

He had been holding this in for almost four years and, now, she was going to hear exactly what she deserved.

"I didn't run out. I went to college." Rachel defended herself quietly, shame filling her from her brother's point of view of her actions.

"Really? Because, you were offered a full scholarship to U-Dub, where you still could have been close, but you chose to go to NYU, all the way across the States, where, still, you could have taken online classes from here. You want to throw another reason for you leaving like that? Everyone fucking knows why you can out. You couldn't fuccking cope with Mom dying and neither could Rebecca. That's why she agreed to married that Hawaiian jerk, Solomon, who was constantly in and out of jail for getting drunk and beating up on her." Rachel stayed silent from her brother's accusations as Paul and Bella stood by, watching the intense exchange.

All Bella had been told about all this was that Sarah died and, once the twins graduated, they both left immediately.

"I don't give a shit about your excuses for running away, but don't you dare come into this house and try to say I'm the one with no respect for Dad or badger me for my choices in life. My choices haven't negatively affected anyone which is more than I can say for you. I swear, Rach, if I so much as hear one more word from you about I'm not respectful, make bad choices, or even say so much as one ill word against her," Jacob squeezed Bella's waist before he continued on. "I won't be so nice. Got it?" He challenged her with his tone as Bella squeezed his hand softly.

"Jake, calm down, okay?" Bella spoke softly, her voice erasing the edge in his stance before he looked down at her. "I think she might just be more so worried about you. Don't take it out on Rachel." Paul placed his arm around Rachel's waist as she hugged her chest, moving away from Paul.

Jacob was right. She was a terrible daughter, a terrible sister, and a selfish person to put her brother through that when he was so young. She had never felt so much guilt in her life as she did right then, but she tried to ignore it.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked softly as she narrowed her eyes in confusion at the young woman who was attached to her brother, while he looked down at her with such affection that it was nearly nauseating. Bella looked to her childhood playmate who failed to recognize her with a small giggle.

"You don't recognize me, Rach?" He examined the blushing, glowing young woman's face before her realization struck, shocking her.

"Bella?" The young, pale woman nodded with a kind smile on her face as confused nearly overwhelmed her. "Wait a second.. Hold the phone and take a few steps back for a minute." Bella and Jacob both tilted their heads in confusion at Rachel as she ran her hands through her hair. "Jacob, did you call her your 'girlfriend'?" Rachel asked and her little brother, who wasn't so little anymore, nodded with a happy grin on his face before the twenty-one year old looked between the couple. "I could have swore my dad said you got married like a month ago or something like that. Please, don't tell me you are cheating on your husband with my little brother!" Rachel begged and Bella shook her head before placing her head on Jacob's warm chest as Jacob smirked at Paul.

"I have something to say in this." Paul finally spoke and the three others finally looked at him, unsure of what he had to add to this. "She may not be able to say anything because she has no idea what has gone on concerning you, Bella, but I can because I have seen and heard it all either first hand or second hand through Jacob." Bella nodded while she gave Paul her full attention, trying to respectful. She knew, while Paul had the floor, that he would say something nasty to her, but she wasn't prepared for what came out of his mouth.

"What is it, Paul?" She spoke sweetly and his eyes narrowed before he looked to Jacob.

"You can phase my ass later for this, but I think she has a right to know." Jacob wasn't even sure what Paul was about to say until he looked to Bella and it came out of his mouth. "You are nothing, but a whore, Bella." All three others gasped and Bella had intense hurt in her eyes from Paul's callous words.

"Paul!" Jacob and Rachel bellowed at the same time, but he ignored the Black siblings.

"You have been dragging Jacob around on a leash for the past eight months and everyone in the pack keeps their mouths shut because of his crush on you, but I'm not everyone else. You have used him and thrown him away just to pull him back out of the trash to start to cycle all over again. Though you have your leech of a husband, you are still here, hounding him. Now, you've fucked him and made it that much worse for all of us because, I know when you go back to Cullen, like you always do, he is going to be ten times as snippy and depressive as Leah ever is. It's all going to be because of you and the fact that you can't make up your fucking mind. Put on your big girl panties and make up your fucking mind between the leech and Jake and stick to it!" Paul was getting angry and tears filled Bella's eyes as Jacob growled.

"Thank you for letting me know how you feel about me, Paul, but I did make a decision and it was a no brainer. Edward and I are getting a divorce." Paul just rolled eyes as Rachel watched the conversation idoly.

"Why the hell would anyone believe that crock of shit, Cullen? Why the hell would you divorce Sparkle Pants?" Bella's stomach started to churn as she clung to Jake, hoping to hold off on her morning sickness.

"Because I'm-I'm…" She trailed off as she groaned, covering her mouth. "I'm gonna be sick." She ran as fast as she could to the bathroom before she threw up in the toilet.

"Now, we may never know her bullshit answer." Paul joked as Jacob scowled.

"It's not bullshit, you dick. Bella is divorcing him to be with me and for us to have a life together." Paul just rolled his eyes as Rachel continued to watch the exchange.

"And why would she do that?" Jacob just groaned in response.

"The same reason her head is in the toilet. She's pregnant." Both of the others in the room, Rachel and Paul, gasped aloud.

"What? Why the hell is she even here? We have to let Sam know about that thing." Jacob growled before he decked Paul, sending him down to the floor with a broken jaw.

"It's none of Sam's fucking business because I'm the one who got her pregnant. She is having my kid, alright?" Rachel gasped and moved past her brother before going to the bathroom. She rubbed Bella's back gently before she pulled all of the poor girl's hair back, trying to comfort her.

Bella threw up again before coughing which brought up more stomach acid, causing another cough from her.

"Just breath out your nose, Bella. It makes it a hell of a lot easier to stop the morning sickness." Rachel spoke softly and Bella followed her advice with a nod before gulping to get rid of the lump in her throat.

"Jacob told you about the baby?" Bella glanced at her and Rachel nodded before more tears filled Bella's eyes. "I'm not a whore just because Paul thinks I am. I wasn't trying to get pregnant and I love your brother with all my heart." Rachel nodded silently while she listened to the crying girl while continuing to rub comforting circles on her back. "I only married Edward to protect Jake and the pack from these vampires that spend their free time killing werewolves." Rachel gasped softly from this as another sob left Bella's lips. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to him, especially if I was the cause of it. The only reason those vampires have to come to Washington is because of me, because they want me to be changed. Edward would only let the Cullen's change me if I married him." Rachel nodded as she listened to Bella closely while Jacob was literally biting a chunk out of Paul's ass in the back yard for saying the things he did to Bella.

"Keep going." Bella nodded as she sniffled her tears.

"I was so happy when Jake came to see me the night before the wedding. Like always, he questioned whether that was what I wanted or not and I told him the truth, why I was really marrying Edward instead of being with Jake, having a life with him and all. One thing led to another and before I knew what was happening we were-" Rachel put her hand up with disgust on her face which made Bella giggle.

"I don't need a narration of you and my brother having sex. Please, don't put that image in my head." Bella nodded before she gulped, laying her cheek on the toilet bowl.

"I didn't want to go and marry Edward the next day. Every single part of me, except for the part that was my logic, wanted me to run as far away from that as I could. Even up until the point of which I was at the aisle, I wanted to run. I almost did. I was about to turn and run until I saw Jake in the woods, trying to show me his support of what I was doing. I knew he didn't want me to do it, but he had done so much to protect me. I needed to do what I could to protect him." Rachel smirked at her sweetly while she rubbed her back.

"Then, why are you getting a divorce? Is it really about you being pregnant?" Bella gulped and shook her head. "What is it, then?" Bella averted her gaze as more tears came.

"Because, when I found out about the baby, there was no way to explain my way around it. Edward and I didn't ever have sex so I only had the option of honesty. I told Edward everything from my real reason for marrying him to the night I spent with your brother." Rachael hissed a little, knowing that conversation had to have been unpleasant.

""How did he take that?" Bella gulped as Jacob stood outside the bathroom, listening silently.

"I have never seen him so angry. For a minute there, I was scared that he might do something to hurt me or my baby." Jacob's eyes widened as he heard this, a light tremble in his hands.

"Did he do something?" Rachel asked worried and Bella shook her head.

"He just yelled, a lot. He was so mad at me and at Jacob. At first, he wasn't sure who I had been with, but when I felt the baby kick, he knew it was Jacob that I had been with. Once he knew, that was when he got angry. He said a lot of mean things to me. He called me a whore and he called Jake a home wrecker, basically. Edward has always said that if I wanted a life with Jake that he would be fine with it, but that wasn't what he showed. He was so angry that I wanted to be with Jake. He always seemed so understanding of the dynamics of mine and Jake's friendship, how we loved each other, but that changed quickly when he found out about the baby and out all the pieces together." Bella took a quick breath before sighing. "I guess, maybe, I never really knew Edward Cullen at all. I just thought I did." Rachel nodded with a smirk as Jacob finally made his appearance, getting a loving smile from Bella. "Hey, you." She spoke with such a sweet voice and he smirked back at her

"Hey, are you okay?" She nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah, i was just waiting to make sure I wasn't going to throw up anymore. Can you grab my bag from your room? I really need to brush my teeth after that?" He chuckled and nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Sure, sure." He walked off to fetch her bag and Rachel smiled at Bella in a approving manner.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Bella nodded as her heart fluttered.

"More than anything." Rachel giggled quietly.

"Good. I'm glad he has you. Though, you have had a rough start, I know things will get better. They always do." Bella nodded as Rachel helped Bella stand up, Jacob making his way back to the bathroom.

He made it easier for her and just brought her the small bag of toiletries for her. She smiled lovingly at him before he sweetly kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Jake." He chuckled while stepping out of the bathroom and Bella got to work on brushing her teeth. She nearly gagged on her mouthwash, but she was successful in not throwing up all over again.

After she finished, she made her way back out to the living room and found Jacob, Rachel, and Paul waiting for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**One More Night**

 **Chapter Five**

Jacob moved to her and sweetly pulled her into his arms before placing a kiss on her hairline, sighing into her fruity scented hair.

Rachel smiled at the cute reunion as she nudged Paul. They both knew that he needed to apologize for what he had said to the poor pregnant girl because they both knew now he was wrong.

Clearing his throat, Paul spoke, "Bella?" She looked to him with skeptical eyes, gripping Jacob's hand tight in hers.

"Yes?" Her voice was soft like silk.

"Look, i don't do this very much so don't get too used to it." She wasn't sure what he was talking about until he finished. "I'm sorry for what I said. Jacob told me about what was really going on with you getting married and that whole debacle." Bella relaxed and nodded. "I also have something else to say." Bella nodded, waiting to hear what he would tell her. "You didn't have to do that. If those leeches had come, we could have dealt with it on our own." Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Really? So you have experience with killing a thousand year old vampire who has an expertise of killing wolves?" Paul opened his mouth to defend the power of the pack, but Bella shut him up quickly. "Don't even try, Lahote. You have no idea what you are talking about. You have never even came in contact with a vampire as old as these. The older a vampire gets, the harder they are to kill and the more skilled they are. The Volturi have almost thirty vampires, the majority of them over 800 years old with some skill or another. Just one of them was able to easily overpower Edward, even with his mind reading ability." Bella scowled at the cocky wolf before he cowered a little which was something no one had ever seen Paul do. "You would never stand a chance against them, Paul. A lot of them have abilities like Aro can read every single thought that has ever gone through your head with a single touch. Jane can put you in the worst imaginable pain with a single look. Alec can rob you of sight, sound, and touch. Think you could handle that?" She sneered before crossing her arms. "I'm the only person who immune to their gifts, like how Edward can't read my mind." Jacob gently placed his arm around her slender waist before laying a sweet kiss on the top of her head.

"Why is that?" He asked softly. Everyone in the room was curious about all this, including Rachel.

"I think it might have to do with something Alice saw of me being a vampire. She showed the vision to Aro and he just looked at me like it had shocked him. He said I was going to be an 'intriguing immortal' and that I would have a rare, defensive gift called a shield. It was never explained what that was." Bella looked to Rachel and saw the aghast expression on her childhood friend's face.

"He said you are a shield? Are you sure?" She asked in disbelief as Bella's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah? Why?" Jacob looked at his sister in bewilderment.

"What is it, Rach?" She gulped before rubbing her hands together.

"I've heard of being a shield before. It is a defensive talent. It's where you have this kind of force field around your mind that protects you, but it can also be used to help others by expanding it to surround them." Bella couldn't understand how Rachel could possibly know something like this. If Jacob had known, he would have said something so how did his older sister know?

"How do you know about this?" Jacob asked and Rachel took a deep breath.

"After Nahni passed, I was helping Mom clean out her house and I found these journals. They belonged to Quil II from his time as a wolf." Bella listened carefully as Jacob held her to him, unsure of what his sister was about to reveal. "He wrote about Ephraim's older sister who was bitten the day Ephraim phased for the first time. Since he was Alpha, he sent out the order that she couldn't be touched even though she was a vampire. She didn't want to hurt anyone so she hid out deep in the woods to keep from hurting anyone.

"One day, she emerged from the woods and told her brother that she had found an alternative to survive than drinking human blood. She had starved herself so much that, without thinking, she killed a deer and drank from it. Though it didn't take away all of her thirst, it made it bearable.

"After a few years, when she had control over her thirst, she helped the pack keep the village safe from other vampires. Since the wolves needed sleep, she would take the night shift to help any way she could.

"They came across this vampire with dark skin who was trying to hunt in the village. She had this gift that gave her power over someone's sight. This vampire blinded Ephraim temporarily with her gift and was going to kill him." Bella gasped from the story Rachel told.

"With how protective she was of her little brother, it awoke the gift she had and she spread her shield around him and she pushed the vampire away from him. Her gift of being a shield saved Ephraim's life. If she hadn't done what she did, Jacob and I wouldn't be here today. We wouldn't ever have existed." Bella shivered from this thought. She couldn't imagine a world where Jacob didn't exist.

"What happened to her?" Bella asked, unsure if she would like the answer she heard.

"I'm not sure. Once the wolves passed on, she moved on. She told Quil II before he died that she would try to convince other vampires to change to the diet she had, the 'vegetarian lifestyle' she called it." Bella nodded with a sigh.

"What was this girl's name?" She asked softly and, with a sharp intake of breath, she said the name of their ancestor.

"Her name was Carmen, Carmen Black." Bella gasped before her hand landed over her heart.

"Carmen? Carmen is Ephraim's sister?" All three looked to Bella in confusion.

"Do you know her or something?" Bella nodded nervously.

"A vegetarian vampire named Carmen? Yeah, I highly doubt there are two. She's the leader of the Denali coven. She's was at the wedding with her mate, Eleazar, and their family. They consider themselves the Cullen's cousins since they are the only two covens of vampires that don't drink human blood. Now that I think about it, this makes so much sense now." Filled with confusion, Jacob, Rachel, and Paul tilted their heads. Bella instantly got what their issue was.

"Irina, one of her coven, had a big problem with the pack and Edward told me that Carmen told her that if she harmed any of you that Carmen would hunt her down herself. It was something completely out of character for Carmen which is why Edward was worried about the little tiff the women had over it." Jacob's eyebrows furrowed with a puzzled expression.

"What issue?" Bella took a deep breath before looking up at her beau.

"The pack killed her mate who had recently come off drinking human blood. That vampire in the meadow? Laurent?" Jacob nodded in response. "He was Irina's mate and she wanted blood. No one could get her to see reason except me. She doesn't feel that way anymore, but the fact that Carmen is Quileute makes so much sense for that." Jacob nodded while he kissed the top of her head.

Suddenly, her phone started ringing in her pocket and she pulled away from Jake before she pulled the damned, loud electronic out before she looked at who it was.

"It's Alice. I can't answer, Jake." She looked to him panicked and both of them worried that, by some miracle, Alice could see through the wolves that Bella was alive. She still hadn't gotten a confirmation call from Edward, clearing her of any Volturi related danger. Her heart raced out of her chest as the call went to her voicemail and suddenly, they heard an engine of a car coming up the driveway.

"Who is that?" Bella worried that Alice or one of the Cullen's came into the reservation, but Paul got rid of that fear.

"Billy and Charlie are back early." Bella relaxed before she looked at her stomach, noticing that her bump was concealed perfectly from any view.

She would hate to give Charlie a heart attack.

Soon, the door opened and Bella quickly pushed Jacob's hand off her stomach, lacing her fingers with his, before he gave her a sheepish grin. A gasp filled the air as both men saw Bella standing by Jacob, a shy smile on her face.

"Hi, Dad." Bella said before she looked to Billy with a similar gaze. "Hey, Billy." Charlie instantly ran over to his daughter and swept her up in his arms, a much different greeting than she had ever received from him. "Oh!" She hugged him with a snicker at how heartfelt this hello was.

"Bells, what are you doing here?" He pulled back as she bit her lip.

"The honeymoon is over so I'm here hanging out with Jacob and Rachel." Bella tried to sound casual, but it came out rushed from her nerves. She was worried about how Jacob and her would tell their fathers about the baby in her womb that would forever fuse the Blacks and the Swans as family.

Charlie wasn't buying it at all and Billy was confused on why she was still human.

"What's going on?" Bella was going to deny that anything was going on, but Charlie gave her his cop eyes that said he knew she was hiding something. "I'm the Chief of Police. I can tell when something is amiss." Bella took a deep breath before Jake took her hand. Rachel and Paul stood before letting out a sigh.

"Well, we are going to head out. Good luck." Paul ran out with Rachel and Jacob growled quietly in response.

Thanks a lot, you ass. Jacob thought nervously as Bella gulped.

"Maybe you should sit down, Dad." Charlie strolled over to the couch and Billy joined him, stopping his wheelchair next to the broken in sofa.

"What's going on, Jacob?" Billy asked with an authoritative voice and Bella squeezed his hand before she spoke with a shaky voice.

"Well, we have a few pieces of news." Bella looked to both men before taking a deep breath. "Edward and I are getting a divorce, first off." She started with the news that was easiest to swallow and Charlie let out a sigh of relief. It still amazed Bella how much distaste Charlie had towards Edward.

"Well, that was unexpected." Charlie mumbled under his breath while wiping his hand across his face, tiredly.

Billy was expecting this part though. He also knew something else was on their mind.

"What else is there?" He asked suspiciously while Jacob rubbed his thumb across Bella's pointer, her relaxing instantaneously.

"I know this will probably come as a surprise, given the recent events. Marrying Edward was a big mistake and I wish I could take back putting everyone through that, but the past can't be undone. What I'm about to tell you may be upsetting. Actually, in your positions, it will be upsetting, but Jake and myself have both come to terms with this new added...stress." She wasn't sure what word to use to describe her pregnancy without giving away what it was. "Before you ask, this has nothing to do with Edward. Just me and Jacob." Charlie groaned in protest as Billy nervously patted his knees, looking between his friend and their children.

"Just tell us what is going on!" He threw his hands up in exasperation as Bella took a deep breath before she looked to Jacob, earning her a sweet, encouraging smirk.

"Tell them, Bells." His voice was low and soft. She nodded in response.

"What we need to tell both of you is that…" She looked to their fathers before biting her lip and placing her hand on her baby bump through her dress. "I'm pregnant and Jacob is the father of my baby." There was a loud gasp that rang through the room as Jacob placed his hand over hers, rubbing her soft fingers.

Then, came the loud bellow.

"Jacob!" Billy rumbled out his son's name which caused the young couple to look at Billy, seeing his angry scowl. "Outside right now! I need to have a talk with you!" They had never seen Billy so angry, ever.

Jake quickly obeyed and removed himself from Bella, walking outside with his father.

Bella looked to Charlie to see disappointed eyes.

"Bells, come here." She nodded and walked over to him, taking a seat next to him. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, as she hugged her stomach. "Are you sure?" She nodded as he looked at her.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant, Dad." He shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. Are you sure Jake is the father? You've been with Edward for a long time." She groaned before pulling her hair back in frustration.

"I never had sex with Edward. Jake is the only one I've done that with so, unless my baby was conceived through immaculate conception, Jacob is the father of my baby." Charlie nodded with a sad smirk.

"I'm not happy about this, Bella. You aren't even out of your teenage years and your pregnant." She nodded with frown before he rubbed her back comfortingly. "Though, given the circumstances…" She caught Charlie looking out the window at Jacob who had a blank expression on his face while Billy screamed at him for his stupidity before Charlie chuckled. "To be honest, if I had to hand pick the father of my grandchildren, there is no one else I would think would be perfect for the job other than Jacob." Bella smirked to herself before she blushed.

"Thanks, Dad. I want you to know that Jake and I… We weren't just being two hormone driven teenagers. I love him and he loves me. That's why I'm getting divorced." Charlie nodded before he hugged his daughter.

"I missed you, Bells." She grinned happily before pulled him tighter in her embrace.

"I missed you, too, Dad." He lighthearted chuckled while he rubbed her back softly.

"I'm glad you made the right decision for you." She smiled at her father as Jacob walked through the door. When he looked to Bella, he paled and she knew, instantly , something was very wrong.

"Jake, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." Charlie teased, but no one was laughing.

"Bells, we need to head out. Sorry to cut this short, Charlie." The poor boy couldn't even look at his girlfriend or her father.

"It's okay, Jacob." Charlie turned to his daughter and hugged her affectionately. "I'll see you later, Bells." She nodded before she stood up and followed Jacob out the door. He didn't grab her hand or even look at her before they got in his car.

"Jake, what's going on? Where are we going?" She asked panicked before he, with shaking palms, put the key in the ignition.

"We are going to the Cullen house." She gasped and shook her head.

"No! We can't until we get a call from Edward!" Jacob growled as he quickly sped out of the garage, spinning out before speeding down the road, Bella shrieking in surprise.

He was driving like Edward did before she found out about him in Port Angeles.

"I already talked to them. They are back and everything is fine with the Volturi. They bought it." Bella nodded before groaning.

"What is going on, Jake? You're scaring me." His tires screeched as he jumped on the highway, slamming his fist against the steering wheel as gently as he could with how emotional he was from his talk with his father.

"I'm not going to worry you anymore until it's necessary. I need Carlisle to confirm this." Tears filled his eyes as he grinned his teeth. "I'm so sorry, Bells. Usually, it's Cullen who put you in danger, but this time, it's me. It's my fault this is happening." She was going to ask what he meant, but he raced into the Cullen driveway.

Alice instantly ran out of the house and raced to Bella's side of the car as the human girl climbed out. Alice hugged her friend with a relieved sigh.

"Thank God, you're okay! I don't know what we would have done if we lost you, Bella." She giggled in response to Alice's statement.

"I'm okay. What's going on?" Alice placed her arm around Bella's waist and walked her towards the door.

"Carlisle needs to have a look at you and make sure your baby is healthy." Jacob walked by her, but still didn't look at her or touch her. He followed the two girls into the house where they received sad looks from Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. "Him and Edward are in his office, waiting for you and Jacob." Bella nodded as she smirked at the others with a sweet smile, but they ran off quickly. This whole thing was confusing Bella.

They went up the stairs and strolled into Carlisle's office, finding a hospital bed set up in place of his desk. Carlisle and Edward leaned against the bookshelves while Edward had a displeasing expression. Carlisle gave Bella a kind smile as she walked in.

"Bella. Jacob." Carlisle greeted kindly as Jacob nodded with a frown and Bella smiled.

"Hi, Carlisle. Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" She asked exasperated and Carlisle chuckled.

"We will, Bella, but first, I need to check you over. You know, for your child's sake." Bella sighed and nodded before she sat on the hospital bed. Carlisle grabbed his stethoscope as Bella looked to Jacob who stood in the corner, staring at his feet. She sighed as Carlisle grabbed her wrist checking her pulse. Next, he placed his stethoscope to her back, asking her to breath for him. She took deep, large breaths before exhaling then Carlisle placed a small cuff on Bella's wrist that she realized was a small blood pressure machine. He pressed the start button and had her place her hand over her heart.

"Will you please tell me what this is about? Even Jake won't tell me anything." Edward huffed before she looked to him with confusion in his eyes.

"Probably because of his guilt." Jacob growled towards Edward, but it was true. He felt terribly guilty for all this happening. Though it hadn't been confirmed yet, he knew Billy was right about Bella's pregnancy.

"Will someone please explain this to me now? I think I have a right to know why everyone is so freaked out. Everyone is looking at me like they are about ready to grieve my death so please, tell me what is going on!" She begged the three men in the room before Carlisle sighed.

"Bella, we will, but I need confirmation that we aren't just jumping to conclusions. I need to take your temperature and do an ultrasound of your stomach." When he mentioned her getting to see her baby, she quieted down. She couldn't wait to see her baby.

Quickly, Carlisle took her temperature and then started her ultrasound. The screen lit up as he held the wand to her lower abdomen. She watched closely, but was amazed when she saw nothing on the screen.

"What the heck? Where is my baby?" She asked and Carlisle sighed before turning off the monitor, putting back the wand.

Just as I suspected… Carlisle thought, but Edward replied in panic.

"Are you sure, Carlisle? Maybe there is another reason." Carlisle shook his head before Bella sat up, pushing back down her dress.

"Shut it, Edward." Carlisle was growing irritated before he looked to Bella with a sad frown. "You're child is in there, but there are some things you need to understand, Bella." She listened closely as Jacob gulped.

"So, it's true?" He finally spoke with such a broken voice before Bella looked at him.

"Just tell me already what has everyone so freak out? What is it that everyone knows except for me?" She pleaded with Carlisle before he took a deep breath.

"Bella, I need you to listen to me very carefully, okay?" She nodded in response. "Your child's placenta is too thick to see through, your resting pulse is 120, and your temperature is currently 100.1." Bella took a deep breath and listened closely. "Bella, you are already showing only eighteen days after conception and, from what I've been told, you feel it very strongly when that child moves." Bella nodded before she took a deep breath.

"Is there something wrong with my baby?" She asked and Carlisle shook his head.

"Not that we can see, but you need to understand everything about what is happening with your child." She waited, not sure what he could possibly tell her that would be worse than something being wrong with her baby. "Your child has the same gene as Jacob that allows him to phase and this very gene has been activated." Bella gasped in shock before placing her hand on her stomach protectively.

"What? That's not possible. My baby hasn't even been born yet for heavens sakes!" She exclaimed from her anxiety of this news.

"You should know by now nothing is impossible." Edward muttered softly to her before she nodded, taking in a sharp breath.

"Okay, so what does that mean exactly? I know this means my baby isn't human, but beyond that, I'm not sure what that is supposed to mean." Carlisle took Bella's hands in his before looking upon her with a knowledgeable stare.

"Bella, I have seen this happen only a handful of times in my life. It is extremely rare, but also very dangerous." She took another deep breath before she felt a strong kick, a groan leaving her tight lips. Carlisle looked between her eyes and her stomach as the other two men cringed in response. "Bella, since you are human and this child is not, the fetus is not compatible with your body. It's too strong and fast growing." She nodded while listening intently. "Soon, you won't be able to hold down any food or even just water. Your body will start to deteriorate, you will lose a lot of weight, and you will become very malnourished. You will be starving and there will be nothing I can do to help that. I can't slow down the grow rate of your child or dull down it's strength. I'm a doctor, but I can't perform miracles. I've tried in the past and you need to know what you are getting yourself into before you explore your options here because this is your point of no return here." Taking a long, shaky breath, she nodded for him to continue.

"The last woman I saw with a pregnancy like yours didn't live long enough to even know she was expecting because the child kicked her so hard that her heart stopped while she was driving her car in Forks." Bella gasped before pulling her hand back.

"In Forks?" She asked before Edward chuckled.

"Right after we arrived here. Oddly, it was Jacob's mother." The wolf growled as Bella looked over to him, amazed.

"That's why Billy acted that way, isn't it? Because of your mom?" Jacob bowed his head and nodded.

"Yes." He whispered his response quickly before she looked back to Carlisle.

"Bella," Edward whispered her name and she looked to him before he got a hateful look. He looked to her stomach before his lip curled in a snarl. "That thing is going to crush you from the inside out. It will be the most gruesome, painful death you could imagine and that's if you don't go out like Jacob's mother, if you go the way the other woman did. Sarah Black was lucky in comparison to the others. You can't put yourself and everyone else through this, Bella." She couldn't believe the nerve of him. He was actually trying to tell her whether she could or couldn't keep her own baby!

"Well, Edward, you don't have a say in the matter. Whatever my decision is, you will have to accept it." He growled and took a step towards her in anger.

"BECAUSE YOU'VE GIVEN ME NO CHOICE!" He bellowed at her and she flinched before Carlisle moved to Edward, creating a barrier between the two of them to keep Bella safe.

"Calm down, Edward." Carlisle's voice was soothing, but Edward was still emotional so he ran out of the room. "Bella, I'm sorry about him. I will give you two some time to discuss your options." Bella nodded with a grateful smirk as Carlisle left and she looked to Jacob, whose eyes were glued to the floor in front of him.

"That was what you didn't want to tell me?" He nodded before he gulped nervously. "Jake, please, look at me." Her voice was low and soft like silk. Though he was scared to, he looked into her eyes before she stretched her hand out towards him, begging him to come to her. With a shaky breath, he followed her request and took her hand in his before looking deep into her eyes. "Are you mad?" She asked and he huff before taking his hand back, averting his gaze to the floor.

"You think I'm mad?" He groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair, gripping onto his thick strands. "This whole time I actually thought I was the safe choice for you, between me and him, but this proves that I was wrong. I'm so sorry that I did this to you, that I put you in this position. This is all my fault." She saw the emotional tears in his eyes as he looked to her and she sighed sadly.

"Jake, this isn't your fault. It's no one's fault. There is no way you could have known this would happen. I'm not mad at you and I don't blame you or anyone else for this. I love you, Jacob." He looked into her eyes as she made this declaration to him. "I could never regret us being together no matter what happens. That will probably be the one thing in my life that I will never regret." Her words were so sweet, so passionate. He was move by her conviction.

He quickly strolled over to her before wildly kissing her, his arms circling her waist, and she showed him the same intensity through their kisses.

Pressing his forehead to hers, with a shaky breath, he spoke passionately, "I love you, Bells. I love you so much, honey." She pressed an unsteady hand to his cheek before giving him one last sweet kiss.

"No matter what, the night before the wedding, when you came to see me…." She trailed off as he stared into her eyes with his onyx ones, nodding. "That night was the best night of my life." He chuckled quietly before his hand moved around her frame to her abdomen, rubbing her baby bump.

"What do you want to do?" He asked with a sad frown before she took a deep breath.

"Are you going to be mad at me if I make a decision you do not agree with?" He shook his head, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Whatever decision you make, I will stand by that decision." She was surprised though she shouldn't have been. Jacob had never stood against her, even when it meant being with Edward. Even when he hated whatever plan she had, he never tried to stop her or became angry about her decisions.

"Thank you." She gave him another soft kiss before she slid off the hospital bed, placing her hands over her stomach.

When she concentrated, she could feel the soft movements of their child. Little, soft twitches of the babies feet and flexing its little fingers in her stomach. A small smile formed on her face before tears filled her eyes.

She couldn't do what they expected of her. She could never put her life above someone she loved and she already loved her baby.

"This doesn't feel wrong at all, Jake." She looked to him and he smirked as she grabbed his wrist, holding his hand against her stomach. "No matter what Carlisle or Edward says, something is just telling me that none of this was just some freak occurrence. It feels like this baby, us, everything, has happened the exact way it was supposed to for whatever destined outcome that is supposed to happen in the grand scheme. I know that probably sounds crazy, but this feels right." He pressed his forehead to the top of her head before letting out a relaxed breath. "Like our baby is supposed to be here. I can't do what they think I should. I can't get rid of our baby even if my life depends on it. I already love him, Jake." She looked up at him and he nodded.

"Whatever you think is the right thing to do, I will stand by you and support your decision the whole way." She quickly kissed him again as he held her close.

She was having a hard time understanding how he could be so wonderful about the whole situation. She decided that, if she survived this whole ordeal, she would need to thank him properly.


	6. Chapter 6

**One More Night**

 **Chapter Six**

The days had come and gone and Jacob and Bella had yet to leave the Cullen house. Bella required around the clock monitoring so they had modified their spare bedroom to accommodate Bella and Jacob staying in there.

Carlisle had been right. Bella was starting to be unable to hold anything down. Her stomach was in constant knots and every single day the pain from her child's kicks was worse and worse.

A week had passed since they were told about how bad her pregnancy could get and now she looked like she had a bowling ball under her shirt. She had dark bags under her eyes, her weight was dropping rapidly, and she constantly felt weak.

Every day took a long time to start because of the assistance Bella needed and Jacob was more than happy to help her.

"Are you ready the get up, Bells?" She shook her head as she moved closer into his arms, pressing her face against his pec.

"I'm awake, but I don't want to get up yet. I just want to stay here with you." He chuckled while he held her close, peppering kisses along her hairline.

"Whenever you need me, I'm always here." She groaned a little from the aftersting of the baby's last kick and he reached down to her stomach, placing his hand on her swollen abdomen. "Maybe Carlisle can give you some pain meds for that, honey." She shook her head before smirking.

"I don't want to take anything that could be bad for the baby. I want our baby to be healthy." He smirked sadly before pressing his forehead to hers.

"Have you even thought that maybe you can't eat because of how much pain you are in?" She nodded in response before rubbing her hand across his rock hard, defined abdominals.

"I have thought of that, but no matter how much pain meds he gave me, it couldn't take it all away and it would hurt the baby more than help. I just want our baby to come out as healthy as possible." He nodded while he stroked her back, gingerly touching her spine. He could feel every last inch of the bone on her back and it hurt him to know that their love making did this to her.

"Bella, the fact that you can't eat must be hurting the baby also. The baby isn't getting any nutrition if you aren't. We need to try whatever we can to get you some food you can hold down." She caved and nodded. He knew she put the baby above her own needs and that only reasoning that helped the baby would make her see logic.

"You're right. If nothing else, maybe we can see if Carlisle can give me some vitamins through an IV or something." He smirked at her before sweetly kissing her, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Whatever will make you feel better, honey." She giggled before she stroked his cheek. A thought hit her as she looked into his beautiful, cinnamon eyes.

"Jake?" He raised an eyebrow in response before she continued. "We are planning for, when the baby starts to cause any real harm to me, Carlisle will take him out so maybe I will survive it." Jacob nodded. He already knew this information. "If it doesn't work that way, the only option they may have is to change me." He frowned at this and she dropped her hand, seeing his soured expression. "Why are you so against it? Me being like them?" She asked with sadness in her gaze before he stroked her back again.

"Bells, I've seen the exact struggle it would be for you. You wouldn't be able to be around our child for a long time if at all. We might not even be able to be around each other because of the thirst." Tears filled her eyes as he took her hand. "Bells…" He knew how much the thought of distance hurt her, but she needed to know the truth of the outcome of her becoming a vampire.

"Be honest with me, Jake. There's more." He huffed in amusement before cupping her cheek in his comforting grip.

"I know the consequences of that choice being made just as I do if it comes down to it and that choice isn't made. If it comes down to that, I know exactly how it will be for a long time. It will be me taking care of our child by myself without you there. I will be the one raising our child and a child needs both it's mother and it's father. I know not having your mother there creates a big hole in your heart and I would not wish that feeling on my worst enemy." She relaxed before she snuggled closer to him, a small smile on her face.

"I thought that maybe...you wouldn't want me when I'm no longer human." He chuckled before she bit her lip. "I know you said you would love me even when I'm a vampire, but I thought you might be afraid that I would be too different, like I wouldn't smell the same and that I would be too cold." He sweetly kissed her lips.

"You will always be my Bells." She blushed before pressing her face affectionately into his muscular neck. "Just less clumsy." She giggled before she kissed his sweet, intoxicatingly flesh.

"And you will always be my sweet Jacob." He chuckled before she quickly pulled away, placing her hand on her stomach with amazement in her eyes.

"Bells? What's wrong?" He asked calmly and she smiled happily to herself.

"The baby is moving, but it's very gentle movements, not the painful kicks I usually get." He chuckled gently as she grabbed his hand, placing it to her bruised stomach. "See?" He could feel light flutters in her womb and he smirked in response. That was when he felt it.

Gently, he felt the movement of the baby pushing its hand against the placenta so Jacob could feel its tiny hand.

"Oh, my god." They said together as they smiled down at her stomach. "That's amazing." He muttered under his breath before he removed his hand, seeing the little hand pushing against her stomach.

"Oh, god. That's our baby, Jake." He chuckled before he sweetly kissed her stomach, over the tiny hand pressed there.

"Hey there, little one." She giggled as she watched him talk to their little nudger. "Go easy on your mom, alright?" She blushed as she ran her fingers through his soft, thick hair. "Don't make me come in there." He teased and she let out a loud fit of laughter.

"Now, you are being ridiculous!" She rolled her eyes before he kissed her stomach again. "He probably can't even understand you, Jake." He raised an eyebrow at her before sitting up.

"He, huh? What makes you think it's going to be a bouncing baby boy?" He teased her briefly. "Maybe I should have some big blue balloons in every room." She giggled before the child retracted its hand and she placed her hand there, rubbing her bare stomach.

"It's just really a feeling. Mother's intuition, I guess." He nodded before she took a deep breath. "When I was on Isle Esme with Edward, I had this reoccurring dream that I held no real stock in until I found out about the baby. It was just me and you sitting on your porch with a boy toddler with long hair like yours." She stroked his soft, shaggy hair sweetly before blushing. "I guess that's really why I think it's a boy." He smirked happily at her before giving her a gentle kiss.

They got dressed before Jacob helped Bella down the stairs to the couch in the living room. Esme walked over and gave Bella a kind smile.

"Morning, Bella." She nodded and squeezed the sweet vampire mother's hand.

"Morning, Esme." The brunette vampire looked to Jacob with a kind smile.

"Would you like me to make you something to eat, Jacob?" He shook his head though he was starving. He wouldn't make Bella watch him eat. That would just be cruel in his mind.

"I'm okay, Esme. Thanks." She nodded in approval, knowing his real reason for denying the food, before Bella smirked at her. "Where is Carlisle?" Bella had been watching, every day, as slowly but surely Jacob became friendly and accustomed to the Cullen family as a part of Bella's life. Though the child in her stomach was his, he knew the Cullen's were her family and not just by marriage. They were her family in her heart and he had learned to accept that and embrace it as a part of their lives.

"Right here." He quickly ran into the room before standing beside his mate, placing his hand on her waist affectionately. "What is in need of my assistance?" Carlisle teased dryly before looking between Bella and Jacob.

"Bella and I were talking and we were curious. Could the fact that she can't hold any food down be partially because of her pain level if not all of it?" Carlisle seemed thoughtful before he nodded.

"It's a possibility. I've actually never been able to figure out where the inability to hold food down stems from." Edward and Emmett came into the room, laughing, before their eyes landed on Bella. Their expressions soured before Carlisle reiterated what they were discussing to the two of them.

Ain't it obvious? It's a wolf for heaven sakes! Emmett thought with a roll of his eyes before Edward gasped, an excited smile on his face.

"Em, you're a genius!" Edward punched Emmett in the shoulder playfully with excitement as Emmett looked around in confusion.

"I am?" Then, he recovered his normal cocky persona. "I mean, of course, I am. Whatever you're talking about." Everyone looked to Edward in confusion.

"Emmett had an idea." Rosalie walked in holding a blanket before handing it over to Bella who draped it over her legs.

"It wasn't an idea. It was a snide comment, bro." Jacob and Bella tilted their heads at Emmett before the brawny vampire chuckled. "It's a wolf. It needs to eat like a dog." Jake rolled his eyes as Edward approached the couple.

"Think about it, Jacob. What does your diet mainly consist of? What is it that you need in your diet to have the energy you require?" Jacob shrugged with a chuckle.

"Protein, I guess. I don't know." Jacob wasn't really sure where this was going and Edward nodded.

"Meat based protein." Edward finally turned his gaze to Bella. "Bella, think about it. The only times you did throw up on Isle Esme. What had you eaten beforehand?" A surprised breath left her lips as her hand hoovered over her stomach.

"Oh, my god. You're right. Every single time I threw up, I hadn't taken in any meat based protein." Edward nodded with excitement.

"Exactly! That's it right there. That's why you can't hold anything down. Because the fetus needs protein." A smile graced Bella's lips as Edward disappeared to the kitchen.

They needed to test this theory before they took upon the more drastic one of her needing pain medicine.

"Bella?" Rosalie knelt next to her while placing her hand on the pregnant, fragile woman's shoulder. "After you try to eat, I'll help you take a bath. It should help with your pain." Bella smiled appreciatively while Jacob chuckled.

"You actually think a bath is going to help with her pain, Blondie?" Though everyone else had been welcoming with Jacob, Rosalie couldn't stand him, which was odd to Bella. She thought they should have hit it off the best considering how similar they were.

"Can it, Fido! Water helps relieve the aches and pains that come with carrying a child. That's why there is such a thing as a water birth, mongrel." Bella didn't find it the least bit amusing that Rosalie had nicknamed her boyfriend Fido, but she didn't want to start an argument with Rosalie over it.

Though Rosalie was the supportive Cullen considering Bella's relationship with her wolf, she liked Jacob the least which confused Bella to no end.

"You're the pregnancy expert, Blondie. Wait! No, you're not. You've never been pregnant." Jacob sneered and Bella slapped his arm in irritation.

"Play nice, both of you!" She snarled at the two of them fighting like that before Jacob gave her a teasing grin.

"What are you talking about, Bells? I always play nice." Rosalie rolled her eyes before she ran off into the kitchen, coming back with a dog bowl that had the name 'FIDO' written in permanent marker on the side before she shoved it at Jacob. He looked in it and, of course, there was dog food in it.

Figures… She turned with a smug look on her face and made it halfway across the room when Jacob threw the dish back at her, covering her perfectly groomed blonde hair in slimy, chunky, wet dog food, the dog bowl sitting perfectly on her head like a hat.

She paused and gasped out in disgust as Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett looked to Jacob in disbelief while Alice and Jasper looked at him in amusement, snickering quietly.

Rosalie quickly snapped around with anger clear in her face before snarling at Jacob, "You...got...food...in...my HAIR!" Jacob gave a big, proud grin, but what surprised everyone is that Bella let out a loud roar of laughter, clutching her chest.

She received wide eyes from everyone as she laughed aloud.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't be laughing!" She placed her hands over her mouth as she tried to lower her laughter, snickers leaving her tight lips, while she squinted, trying to control herself. "You look so hilarious with that dog bowl on your head and that stuff in your hair!" She let out another loud laugh as Jacob chuckled with pride.

"Someone thinks it's funny." Jacob tilted his head to Bella.

As quickly as she started laughing was how quickly they all heard the loud crunch coming from her before she clutched at her lungs, groaning aloud. Carlisle quickly ran to the girl as she laid on the couch, pressing her hands on her ribs.

"Bells?" Jacob quickly knelt next to her while placing his hand on her cheek, tears spilling down her face. A sob left her lips as Carlisle removed her hands from her chest, lifting her shirt to look at whatever damage was caused.

"What did he do?" She asked and Jacob wiped away her tears affectionately.

"It's happened. The fetus broke one of your ribs, Bella." She nodded with eyes tightly shut while Jacob sighed sadly.

"It's too early, Carlisle." She said painfully as Jacob rubbed her back, trying to soothe her any way he could.

"What do you want to do, Bella? You are lucky it was just a rib and not your spine or pelvis." Bella nodded as she opened her eyes before looking to Jacob for his approval.

"Bells, it's your choice, honey." She nodded and groaned from the pain.

"Give the baby two more days and then you can take him out." Carlisle nodded as Jacob sweetly kissed her forehead.

Edward rushed in with a plate piled high with different meats, pork, beef, and chicken, before setting it on the table. Jacob assisted Bella in sitting up before she leaned into his side, sighing.

"I'm sure whatever you don't eat, Jacob will." Edward seethed inside towards Jacob, but didn't let it show in his voice. Jacob carefully picked up the plate and brought it to Bella while she sighed. She slowly grabbed a pork chop and took a deep, shaky breath before she took a small bite into the juicy meat, slowly chewing before swallowing.

She waited, seconds turned to minutes, and she wasn't nauseous. She wasn't vomiting!

She took another bite and another until the pork chop was gone. Everyone smiled at her other than Rosalie. She was cleaning herself up.

"I'm not even nauseous. Thank you, God!" Jacob chuckled as she grabbed another one before he stood up, kissing her forehead. "Where are you going?" He softly chuckled and cupped her cheek lovingly.

"I need to check in on Sam. I should have done it a few days ago. I won't be long. Probably won't take longer than five minutes." He pressed his forehead to hers as she inhaled a deep breath from the love she felt for him. I love you. He thought towards her before he released himself from her.

They had made an agreement that it would be too cruel to use terms of endearment in front of Edward, since her and Edward never did that to Jacob, so they didn't give each other 'baby' 'babe' 'honey' 'i love you' or anything to that effect, but still, Jacob couldn't stop himself from thinking them, especially so close to her having their child.

He knew there was a very big possibility that she wouldn't make it out alive and he would be raising said child by himself. His child was to endure the same fate as him, a life without its mother, and he knew there was also a possibility that he wouldn't be able to handle living without Bella and he wouldn't be able to raise their baby if she died.

Edward flinched at the thought that passed through Jacob's head before he walked out of the house, strolling into the woods.

"Can I have some privacy? I need to call Charlie." They all left, but still stayed close enough to hear her conversation. Edward stayed right outside of her view, in the hall, while she called her father.

"Bells? Is that you?" Charlie recognized her cell phone number instantly and she sighed.

"Hey, dad." She replied with a shaky voice, low and painful.

"Where the hell are you? You and Jake have been missing for a whole week! You can't do shit like this, especially when you're pregnant!" She gulped, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, dad. We should have called you and Billy sooner, but I've been really sick. My pregnancy has turned out to be more complicated than expected." She took a deep breath, hoping to hide her tears.

"What do you mean complicated? What is going on? Are you sick? Are you high risk or something?" She gulped and her tears spilled.

"You could say I'm high risk. We had to go to a...special hospital...for our baby. They have been helping, but I still can't leave yet. Jacob has been really great through this. Very supportive, you know." Her lip trembled, a realization that this might be the last time she ever talked to her father hit, as she squinted her eyes. "I just missed you, dad. I really wanted to hear your voice." She heard her father sigh on the other end of the phone from her sad, heartbroken voice.

"I miss you, too, Bells. When are you coming home?" He asked as she ran her fingers through her hair, a clump of hair coming out. She squinted heavily and more tears fell.

"Jake should be coming back soon, but…. I probably won't be back for a long time. I'm not doing so well. I just thought you should know not to expect me home anytime soon, dad." He started to protest loudly which got a sob out of her. "I got to go, dad. Love you." She hung up before wiping away her tears. Edward entered the room and she looked to him, blinking away her tears. "Hey." He sighed from how tortured she was by the fate she was most likely to have and moved to her, sitting next to her.

"Are you okay?" He spoke softly and she shrugged.

"Physically, no. Emotionally, hell, no." She huffed before wiping her eyes once again, setting her phone in her lap.

"I'm sorry, Bella." She tilted her head with confusion in her gaze as he sighed. "You have pretty much been in this all on your own. My family and I have been so concerned with your physical well-being that we haven't been thinking about your mental state." She nodded before she shook her head.

"I haven't been alone in this. Jacob has been very supportive." Edward rolled his eyes which perplexed her. "What?"

"He's only supportive on the outside, Bella. He feels the same way I do, the same way my whole family does. He wishes you would get rid of that child." She couldn't believe he would go so low as to cast doubt in Bella's heart concerning Jacob.

"Jacob loves our baby just like I do." Bella went to Jacob's defense and Edward took her hand in his cold one.

"I'm not doubting how he feels about your child, Bella. He is like me in one specific way. He puts your life above anyone else's, even his own. If given the choice between your life and that child, you would always be number one. If it was his choice, you wouldn't be preparing to give birth to that child. You would have aborted your pregnancy as soon as you knew how bad it would be if it was his choice, but it is your choice." Edward sneered the last part and she hugged her chest.

"I know it's hard to accept, but you need to and you need to move on. I'm not expecting either of you to stay attached to me if I die. I expect both of you to move on and be happy." Edward huffed before turning to her.

"You clearly don't know me or Jacob very well. I've seen inside his head. Normally, it's very disgusting place to be concerning his thoughts about you, but when he is thinking about you being gone, it's like hearing myself think. He tries to figure out what he would do if you aren't here. He loves you and he doesn't think he could survive without you. He's going to try because you want him to, but he doesn't think it will do any good." She squinted and shook her head.

"My child is going to need him if something happens to me, Edward. So will Charlie and Billy." Edward rolled his eyes before standing up.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm trying to be as understanding and supportive as I can, but I don't understand and I'd personally be very supportive of Jacob no longer existing considering what he has done to you." Bella's heart wrenched as tears filled her eyes.

"Jacob didn't do this to me, Edward. He didn't rape me. He didn't bind me and gag me." She talked to him with a serious tone before she took a deep, shaky breath. "This is going to hurt you to hear, but I asked Jacob for sex, not the other way around. I knew that would probably be the last time I would ever see him so, yeah, I begged Jacob to fuck me. It didn't take much convincing, but I initiated it so don't you dare blame Jacob for me being pregnant." Edward's face showed his heartbreak as he looked away.

"Who am I supposed to blame for this? Do you want me to hate that child? Do you want me to have the urge to kill it as soon as it's born?" Her fists clenched as her anger rose.

"Get out of the fucking room, Edward." Her anger was uncharacteristic and Edward's eyes widened. "I don't want you anywhere near me or my son. Go away, now." He instantly disappeared as she pushed the blanket off of her, feeling herself get hotter.

Jacob shifted and felt himself connect to the pack mind, finding only Sam phased.

Jacob, is that you? Sam was shocked to sense Jacob join in.

Yeah, Sam. Sorry that I disappeared like that, but Bella has really needed me and she still does. I just wanted you to know that I'm alive. Sam was confused by this..

Wait, Bella needed you? What is going on, Jacob? Jacob replayed the last week to Sam before he gasped, letting out a loud, emergency howl. Come with me now to our meeting place. Jacob wanted to ask what the big problem was, but kept his mouth shut. He knew he would find out when everyone else did.

He ran to the abandoned logging field at the south end of La Push where the other seven wolves were before he stood between Leah and Seth, Sam perched up on a stack of logs, standing tall.

Everyone quiet down, now! Sam's voice boomed through the pack mind and everyone quieted down. Our survival as a tribe has never been more imperative as it is now. Isabella Cullen is pregnant. There was a loud boom in the pack mind of protests of disbelief before Paul huffed.

Not something some of us didn't already know about. Paul looked to Jacob who shrugged.

You knew about this? Sam asked Paul who nodded. Why the fuck didn't you say anything? This is something important to this pack as a whole.

Why? Why is it such a big deal to you that I got Bella pregnant? Jacob asked, completely confused as a big gasp went through the whole pack other than Jacob, Paul, and Seth.

That you got Bella pregnant? Jacob nodded as Paul huffed.

I was just as shocked as you when I nearly walked in on him fucking her. Jacob growled at Paul before Sam groaned.

Sorry, but I seriously don't believe you, Jacob. He wasn't sure what he didn't believe. The fact that Bella was pregnant should be enough proof that he did have sex with her.

What, do you think our child was conceived through immaculate conception? Jacob growled as Seth spoke up.

Jacob isn't lying, Sam. Everyone looked to Seth with shock and perplexed thoughts. I have kept my mouth shut until now, but the night before the wedding, I saw the two of them going at it. I only saw because I heard some noises coming from the house and I was worried about them. Sorry, Jake. Jacob really did want to kick Seth's ass for watching him have sex with Bella, but he believed Seth when he said that he only looked because he was concerned for both of them.

It's okay, Seth. Jacob nudged his side and Seth chuckled in response.

That changes nothing. We can not take the chance. That thing that grows inside of her will be dangerous to us. I'm not going to take a chance that could bring the whole pack down along with the tribe. We can not let that creature be born. Everyone gasped.

You don't mean kill Bella, do you? Embry asked in disbelief.

No! Jacob protested before Leah groaned.

She's dead anyways! Jacob snapped at Leah in an attack and pinned her down, growling at her.

ENOUGH! Sam bellowed in an Alpha order before the two separated and Sam approached Jacob. Jacob, you will stand with us and you will help us kill that demon spawn inside her even if it means she dies! Do you hear ME! Jacob whimpered as his wolf naturally started to cower and he fought it. He fought hard, groaning loudly, until his wolf broke free of the Alpha order, standing a foot taller than Sam.

No, I will not stand with you, Samuel Uley! That is my girlfriend and our unborn child! I am the son of a Chief for fuck sake! I was not born to follow anyone, let alone someone not worthy of the title of Alpha as you are! Jacob bit Sam's shoulder as she ran past him, running through the reservation towards the Cullen house.

He was amazed that his head was empty of thoughts until he felt someone join him.

Jake, wait up! It was Seth then another joined in and another.

Yeah, Jake! Slow down, man! Paul yelled out in frustration and Jacob stopped.

Thank God, you stopped running. Leah spoke up and Jacob groaned as the three wolves caught up to him.

What are you guys doing here? You need to run back to Sam. Jacob tried to get them to leave, but they stood their ground.

Don't you see what you did, Jake? You broke off from Sam. You challenged him. You created a new pack and we chose to stand by you so we joined you. Jacob growled at Leah.

Leah is right, Jake. Plus, the more of us you have with you, the more protection there is for Bella. I joined because I know Rachel would kick my ass if anything happened to you or Bella. She cares about both of you. Seth is here because you and Bella are his friends. Leah is probably just following her baby brother.

Am not! Leah growled and snapped at Paul's foot.

Fine, but Leah, you go back to Sam. Leah gasped and protested quickly.

No! Please, don't send me back to him! Jacob looked to her confused. I didn't come to follow Seth around. I came because it's a way out of Sam's head. It's bad enough being his pathetic ex-girlfriend, but having to see in his head, it's torture. Please, I just want the silence. If that means protecting a bunch of leeches and your baby momma, then fine. Just...don't send me back, Jacob. He felt bad for her. He would hate to feel like that and he nodded, caving.

Come on. We need to get to the Cullen house. All four wolves ran and Edward heard the loud howl off in the distance before entering the living room, going to the window.

"Edward?" Alice asked as she stood by Bella and he looked to Alice.

"Something is wrong. That howl. It's a distress call and it was Jacob's howl." Bella gasped and tried to stand up, but her rib hurt too much to do it on her own.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" She was panicked and everyone could see it.

"I'm not sure. He's too far for me to hear his thoughts, but I don't think he's alone. If you look in the tree, far off towards La Push, you can see him coming this way, but there are three other tracks. He must have three other wolves with him." Bella nodded, knowing Jacob wasn't alone, and relaxed a little.

"It's probably Quil, Embry, and Seth. Everyone else annoys him."

Soon, they were graced by Jacob, Seth, Paul, and Leah coming through the door, all out of breath.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Bella was surprised to see him so out of breath with Leah and Paul. He looked to Edward who gasped when he read Jacob's mind of what happened.

"Trouble just seems to follow you, doesn't it?" Jacob growled before he went to Bella's side.

"Are you okay?" She nodded before she placed her hand on his cheek, a small smirk on her lips.

"I'm fine. What's going on?" She looked behind Jacob to see Leah, Seth, and Paul looking at her with pained eyes. "Hey, guys."

"Are you serious?" Edward asked them and Jacob nodded.

"There is a serious problem. Sam...he wants to attack." Bella gasped as Jacob said this aloud and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Why?" Bella asked as Emmett huffed. He was too cocky.

"He doesn't believe that Jacob is the one who knocked you up." Paul stated with his arms crossed and Bella tilted her head in confusion.

"And who does he think did?" Paul snickered and Edward brooded.

"He thinks I did." Bella instantly rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Funny, Edward." Everyone was serious then she knew he was telling the truth. "What? Even if we had… I wouldn't be pregnant from that." Edward gulped and looked away.

"Our kind...we are able to get humans pregnant." The wolves and Bella gasped from this knowledge as Jacob sat by Bella who moved into his arms, waiting for Edward to continue explaining. "It has only happened a few times and we met one once. Her name was Huilena and she wasn't like our kind at all. She had a heart beat and she was fragile like a human. She was mortal, but she couldn't die from age. Just imagine a regular human that didn't age. She ate food, slept, and she could reproduce if she wanted to. There are a lot of similarities between Bella's pregnancy and the pregnancy of a woman carrying a vampire hybrid, but there is one big difference. Bella's temperature." Everyone looked to Bella who had a light mist of sweat coating her skin. "She is constantly burning up. If that child were from me, her temperature would be much lower. Every day, her temperature gets closer to that of a wolf." Jacob nodded in agreement as he took her hand in his.

"I wish there was some way to cool it down. It makes it hard to sleep or relax." Leah narrowed her eyes as Bella took a deep breath and curled into Jacob's side.

"Her temperature is getting dangerous to her. We need to lower it." Jacob nodded as Bella smirked at him weakly.

"Maybe a cold bath?" Jacob offered up a solution and Carlisle quickly shook his head.

"That would bring her temperature down too quickly. If it comes down too quickly, she could have a seizure. We need something more subtle." Bella nodded as she reflected back on that night in the tent with Edward and Jacob. She needed to warm up so Jacob got in the sleeping bag to keep her from freezing to death.

Now, she needed something to do the exact opposite.

"I have an idea." She spoke softly and everyone's eyes fell on her. "I'm not sure if anyone is going to like it. I don't like it myself, but my temperature needs to come down." Everyone watched her, waiting on her idea.

"What is it, Bells?" He asked as she took a deep breath.

"I was thinking about that night before the newborn battle. It was freezing and I needed to warm up so Jacob got in the sleeping bag with me." She directed towards the whole room, but it was Jacob and Edward who clued into where she was leading it. They both remembered how they hated it, but this time, it would be the exact opposite. It wouldn't be Jacob warming her up. It would be Edward cooling her off.

"Worth a try." Edward stated smugly before he walked over and sat on the other side of Bella. She looked at him disapprovingly, since he was such an asshole earlier, before sat equally between both men, one side started cooling down while the other was heating up. Naturally, her body moved closer to the cold before Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She circled up in a ball in Edward's arm, still refusing to touch him.

It felt good, the cold penetrating her cooking flesh, but she knew this would be upsetting to Jacob.

"It sucks when the shoes on the other foot, Jacob." Edward sneered and the others all whistled from the awkwardness as Jacob sat by, cracking his knuckles in irritation.

"Shut up, Edward, or I'll kill you myself." Bella said as she shivered and Edward rubbed her back. "Don't say another word, Edward. You've already said enough for one day." Jacob was confused by what she said and it struck Edward's heart.

"Um, Emmett, it might be better if you sit here with Bella. I need to go for a little run." He nodded and Edward disappeared out the door.

"Don't worry, Jacob. I'm not trying to steal your girl." Emmett teased them and Bella and Jacob laughed. Leah walked out the door and followed Edward to the brook where they saw wolves on the other side.

"I know how you feel." She said softly and he groaned.

"You have no idea how I feel. My wife is pregnant by another man and that child is going to kill her. There is nothing I can do about it. Whether or not she sees me as her husband doesn't matter. My wife betrayed me with my mortal enemy and saw nothing wrong with it because it was right in her heart." Leah took a deep breath.

"Sam was with me when he imprinted on Emily. He cheated on me with her and then left me for her. I know how it feels other than the baby part. Nobody ever cared about my feels about it because Sam had no control so he would flaunt his relationship with Emily in my face and in my head. You can't stop from reading Jake's mind just like he can't stop where his mind goes." Edward nodded before giving her an apologetic smile. "No one deserves that, Cullen." He nodded before he stood up straight.

"I asked for it. I'm the one who came back though the footwork for all this had been placed. I had a feeling it would end like this. I just didn't want it to be true." Leah nodded as she gave him a small smile.

"Same here. We can't choose our fate just like we can't fight it." Edward looked to her appreciatively. "It's best not to dwell on the what ifs of our reality. It will only hurt." He nodded while he tilted his head.

"You know what, Leah?" She did the same as him and he lightly chuckled. "You are probably the easiest wolf to be around. Your thoughts aren't too annoying." She giggled while she smirked.

"You aren't half bad yourself, Cullen." He rolled his eyes with amusement in his eyes.

"It's Edward." She smirked happily for the first time in a long time.

"Alright, Edward. How about we run the perimeter of the house? Running helps preoccupy the mind." He nodded as he gently patted her back.

"Sure, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

One More Night

 **Chapter Seven**

Bella laid on the couch, surrounded by a nice, thin sheet, sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time. The only bad thing was that Jacob couldn't hold her. If he did, her temperature would rise faster and all he wanted to do was hold her close.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Seth said as he sat by Jake and Jacob nodded. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice entered the room.

"We need to hunt." They said and Jacob stood up.

"You can't leave." He said in an alpha tone and Rosalie growled.

"We don't take orders from you, Fido." Paul snickered at the nickname Rosalie gave Jacob.

"I'm not ordering you. Sam will kill you if you leave here. His whole pack will be after you." Carlisle and Esme took a seat on the free sofa while they talked with Jacob.

"We need to hunt to be strong for Bella." Jacob took a deep breath.

"I know, but Sam has lost the element of surprise because we came here. He knows he can't just attack this house without a major loss since we would be expecting it. If you leave, he will pick you off. You would be making it easy for him." Jacob stated honestly.

"We won't fight the wolves. The treaty says-" Carlisle started to speak, but Jacob interrupted him.

"The treaty is void. At least, in Sam's mind. He sees Bella being pregnant as enough just cause to override the treaty and kill all of you. Even when none of you have done anything against the treaty." Esme was the next to speak.

"It's not void to us, Jacob." He nodded in understanding.

"Give me some time to figure out a way for you to be able to hunt without getting killed. Bella needs all of you at your best in two days." Carlisle smirked with gratitude.

"Thank you, Jacob." He nodded before he looked at his sleeping girlfriend who was smiling in her sleep. He was glad she was comfortable, but his need to hold her was just getting stronger.

"I'm gonna get some air." Paul and Seth nodded as Jacob walked out onto the balcony, taking in the fresh air. It was hard to always be in a house full of vampires, but outside he could finally breathe.

Soon, the door opened and he looked to see the little pixie named Alice walk out, moving towards the ledge.

"Sam's pack is pretty loud." She said and he nodded while taking a deep breath.

"He's trying to keep everyone on their toes." She nodded as she moved closer to him, only an inch between them.

"It's working." He looked to her perplexed.

"Whatttt are you doing?" She gulped before looking down at her hands.

"I can't stand next to you?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay?" He looked out amongst the trees as she sighed, explaining herself.

"Standing next to you is the equivalent to a human just shutting their eyes and sleeping. All the noises, visions, and distractions go away." He nodded as he looked to her. She gave him a playful smirk. "Except for the wet dog smell." He chuckled softly and nodded.

"At least there is someone I can help." Alice caught his sad tone as his head hung forward.

"You do help more than you know, Jacob. Bella probably wouldn't be doing as good as she is without you here." He gazed towards her, unsure of what she meant. "She's different with you, Jacob. It's like you take away all of the negativity in the world for her, like she could take on anything with no fear. She's in constant pain, weak, and was starving until earlier, but when you threw that damn dog bowl at Rose, she just laughed like she didn't have a care in the world." He smirked a little as Alice placed her hand on her shoulder. "My whole family, except for Rose and Edward, like having you here because, every day you are here is another good day Bella has. It's not the quantity of life, but the quality that matters. She has two loves of her life, Jacob. You and your child and she is living for both of you." He felt way better after Alice's words of encouragement.

"Thanks, Alice." She nodded before removing her hand from his shoulder.

"No problem. Edward is just going to have to get used to the fact that you are going to be sticking around for a long time. We are going to do everything we can to keep Bella alive through this. We aren't going to stop fighting for her and we aren't going to give up. She is our family which makes you and the child family as well. I would happily give my life for her." He smirked and nodded.

"Thanks. I just hope we won't have to fight too hard to keep her alive." Soon, they returned inside and Jacob strolled over to Bella, sitting in front of her on the ottoman. "We have two days until Carlisle takes the baby out of Bella. Once that happens, we can prove to Sam that the child is mine. I just need until then to keep Sam and his pack away from here." Paul and Seth nodded when Jacob realized that Leah had been missing for a while. "Where the hell is Leah?" Seth shrugged, happy his sister wasn't bugging him.

"Probably running a perimeter check." He nodded and waited for Bella to wake up.

Edward and Leah came into the house as Bella awoke, groaning.

"What's wrong, Bells?" She shook her head as another hiss left her lips.

"My stomach hurts." Jacob nodded before kissing her forehead.

"I'll get you some food." She smirked appreciatively before laying her head back down. Jacob went off to the kitchen as she sighed.

"How long was I out?" She asked and Seth smirked.

"Between four and five hours. You must have been really tired." She nodded as Carlisle went over to her, placing his hand on her forehead which felt really good.

"Your temperature is starting to heat up again. Are you sure you don't want to push forward the birth?" She shook her head with a groan.

"My baby needs this time. I doubt any one of us wants a premie werewolf." Seth rolled his eyes at this as Carlisle sighed.

"The longer we wait, the less chance you have." Jacob came out with some cooked chicken for her and helped her sit up before giving her the plate. He sat next to her and watched her start to pick at it.

"Thanks, Jake." He nodded as he looked to Carlisle, pleading with him to let it go with his eyes. Jacob knew Bella was stubborn and all everyone pressuring her would do is upset her.

"Well, for preparation for your birth, I'm going to give you some blood. You are very anemic and that's not good when you are going to give birth. It will just lower your chances." She nodded as she curled into Jacob's side, still picking at the chicken on her plate. "I'm going to warn you. When you receive a blood transfusion, it can have some side effects. You could feel like your heart is bearing out of your chest, it may feel like you can't breathe at times, and you may get a pretty bad headache." She nodded, but Jacob was irritated.

"She is already dealing with enough side effects and you want to give her more?" Carlisle shook his head.

"It's not my intention. She might not get any of these, but people have been known to. They probably won't even pop up until after the birth, Jacob." Jacob groaned and nodded as Bella finished her plate and sat it down.

"It's okay, Jake. I'd much rather just feel sick than actually be dead." He flinched from the thought and she realized how insensitive the statement was, but she wasn't given a chance to apologize.

"I'm gonna grab the equipment I need for the transfusion. I will be back in a moment." Carlisle exited and returned in record timing.

"I think the rest of us should wait outside." Edward spoke and everyone left except for Jacob. He sat by Bella's side as Carlisle wrapped a large band around her arm and began to search for a vein. It took some time, but he found a good one which made her groan.

"Sorry, Bella. Your veins are flimsy when you are so anemic." She became confused.

"How did you know I was anemic?" He gave her an amused smirk as he fixed up her IV before flushing it with saline.

"I'm a vampire. I don't need a blood test to know something like that." She nodded with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, right. I sometimes forget you're a vampire." Jacob chuckled at this before kissing her temple.

"I catch myself forgetting sometimes, too." She giggled as he connected her IV to the bag of blood, it instantly flowing through the tube and into her bloodstream. She felt a little light headed and leaned against Jacob's shoulder.

"Wooh, head rush." Carlisle chuckled softly.

"It's okay, Bella. Once it's done, you will have a big burst of energy." She nodded with a light giggle.

"Maybe I can run a marathon." She joked before Jacob sweetly kissed her cheek.

"Not anytime soon, Bells. We need to focus on you feeling better after the baby is born." She rolled her eyes at him.

"It was a joke, Jake. Don't take what I say too seriously." The three of them sat silently as they went through three bags of blood and the day was gone. She did feel like she had more energy, but not like a burst of it. It was just enough to stay up late.

"Doc, are you ready to go for your hunt? I've got a plan." Carlisle nodded as Bella sat up, placing her hand on her swollen stomach. "I think you should just take Emmett and Esme with you. Blondie has good control and we will need Alice if god forbid Sam decides to attack while you are gone." Bella and Carlisle completely understood Jacob's logic.

"But, all of them need to feed, Jake." Bella whined in protest and he quickly told her the tragic truth of it.

"We can't risk your safety or our child's. Once our child is born, we can prove to Sam that he is no threat and all of this can stop, but until then, we have to keep both of you safe which means leaving Blondie, Edward, Jasper, and Alice behind. Jasper can affect their moods, Alice is a good fighter, Blondie has a good amount of strength even while being hungry, and Edward can read their minds. Carlisle needs to be strong for when you give birth." Bella caved and nodded as she soothingly stroked his bicep.

"We will get ready for your word to head out." Jacob nodded as Carlisle exited and he turned to Bella.

"Honey, I have to make it so they can leave. Once they are safely where they can hunt, I will be back. I promise." She nodded and he pressed his forehead to hers. "You better not give birth before they get back." She giggled before she sweetly kissed him.

"I love you. Please, hurry back." He chuckled before he placed his hand on our swollen stomach.

"I love you, too. This one better be good for you while I'm gone." She giggled before smirking lovingly at him.

"I will try to keep him in line." She teased him as he stood up and Edward stormed in, a look of shock on his face.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked, worried. He quickly shushed her before looking around.

"Don't talk. Don't even think." He looked around before he heard it again. "Did you hear that?" He asked and Jacob looked at him like he grew a second head.

"Hear what?" Edward moved closer to Bella before his eyes zoomed in on her stomach, gasping.

"Holy shit." They both looked at him concerned. "Yes, I can hear you….Oh, my god." He said as he covered his mouth, dropping to his knees with bewilderment in his eyes.

"Edward, what is going on?" An emotional smile popped up on his face.

"I can hear it." Bella looked to him confused until he placed her hand on her stomach. "I can hear it's thoughts. They are very loud and clear." She gasped before placing her hands on her stomach and Jacob was shocked by this.

"What? What is he saying?" She asked with tears filling her eyes.

"I can't tell by the voice if it's a girl or a boy, but it's…. It's amazing, Bella. It says it likes all of our voices. Our voices soothe the child, but it loves your voice the most along with your heartbeat. Your heart makes it happy." Her tears spilled as she rubbed her stomach. "I don't know why, but I thought maybe because of what your pregnancy is doing to you that it might be a monster, but it's not. The child is like you, Bella. It has a pure heart, full of love and joy. Your child is so full of life, Bella." She sobbed a little as Edward said this to her. "That baby loves you so much and can't wait to meet you and thank you for giving it the wonderful gift of life." Jacob smirked at Bella as she nodded.

"I knew it, but…" Another sob left her lips as she rubbed her stomach. "I love you, too, and I can't wait to meet you." Edward released his hand on her stomach before standing up.

"I just heard the voice and I was worried that someone snuck into the house. I had no idea it was your child." She nodded before she reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Edward." He nodded before he accompanied Jacob outside.

"Thank you for doing that for her. She needed that." Edward nodded with a kind smile.

"I think we all needed that." Jake nodded before he whistled for Leah, Seth, and Paul to follow him. This also signaled to Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett to start running towards their uniting grounds.

Jacob and his pack jogged to where they heard the wolves growling.

"Jake, I really think we need to phase." Leah begged, but Jacob was just as stubborn as Bella. Plus, he had thought this through completely.

"They will see it as a threat." He turned back towards the trees that hid his former brother's. "I want to talk. It would be nice if I could hear you, too." Within a minute, Jared and Quil came through the brush, still standing a few yards from them.

"What do you want? Planning on coming home now?" Jacob growled at Jared.

"Home is not a place where the so called leader will slaughter innocent lives just for the hell of it." Quil huffed.

"Come on, Jake. This is pointless." He growled deep in his chest before Jared spoke again.

"What do you want?" He reiterated his question.

"I want Sam to take back Leah and Seth." The siblings gasped in protest.

"What? No!" Seth objected, quickly followed by his sister.

"Don't do this, Jake! I _want_ to stay here! I _want_ to be here!" Jacob growled at the siblings before turning back to the two wolves before him.

"Why would we do that when they obviously want to be traitors to their own kind, much like you?" Jacob's eyes narrowed.

"Because I want to make a deal. I give back Seth and Leah and Sam backs off." Quil laughed before shaking his head.

"You must be joking." Jacob groaned.

"Do I look like I'm joking? I know all Sam wants is the tribe safe from a vampire hybrid. If that child is born and it's not mine, you will have my word that I will destroy it myself." Which was a lie. From what Edward had told them about hybrids, there was no way he would do that. They would be no threat and Edward had no reason to lie. He even still denied that he had sex with Bella. Why would he deny that when he could easily shove it in Jacob's face? Jake knew that the baby was his. There was no other possible father.

"Are you serious?" Jacob smirked, easily hiding the lie.

"Scouts honor." Then came the ring of howls of in the distance, alerting all of them that Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett had made it through and escaped.

"You tricked us!" Jared bellowed before the two ran off.

"Bye bye now." Jacob joked before he turned back to his pack, seeing amused smirks.

"You could have told us that was a ploy." Leah stated and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I didn't. Get over it. I couldn't take the chance that they were listening in on our conversations. Let's get back." Seth and Paul ran back towards the house. Leah was about to run off, but Jacob called out to her, stopping her. "Hey, what was that whole thing about you actually _wanting_ to be here?" She rolled her eyes before crossing her arms, obviously uncomfortable with talking about her feelings.

"Why does it matter?" He shrugged with a knowing smirk.

"Just enlighten me." She groaned before she started walking back towards the Cullen house.

"I like being around Edward, alright?" Jacob gasped when she said this, truly shocking him. "He's nice and he isn't bothered by me. He actually likes having me around and his company is nice, alright?" Jacob's eyes stayed wide.

"Holy shit. You've got a crush on him, don't you?" She growled at him before flipping him off, running back towards the house.

This day was just getting better and better. Now he had something to toy with Leah and Edward about.

Jacob ran back to the house before strolling in and he found Bella standing with Rosalie on one side and Alice on the other, both looking at her with happy smiles.

"What did I miss?" He said, alerting Bella to his return.

"They were doing the whole baby names thing." Edward said as he sat in the corner and gazed over Leah curiously while she leaned against the wall, looking at the Cullen women fussing over Bella. Jacob got a smug look on his face.

 _Have fun with your staring contest over there?_ Edward looked to Jacob confused before Jacob flashed his brief conversation with Leah to him and Edward averted his gaze, gulping nervously. _I always knew you both were weird, but damn!_

Jacob looked back to the girls to see Bella blushing.

"Rose hates the names I was thinking. I thought we needed to figure out the names before the baby arrives." Jacob softly chuckled as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I don't hate them. The boy name is nice, but the girl name doesn't flow right." Bella shrugged as Jacob smirked lovingly at his pregnant girlfriend.

"What were the names?" He asked in the sweet voice she loved to hear and she blushed harder.

"I was playing around with the names of the people that were important in making us who we are. I thought for a boy Charles William for Billy and Charlie." Jacobs smirk brightened as Alice smiled at Bella.

"I like that name, Bella." Jacob nodded.

"I agree with Alice." Bella bit her lip before she looked to Rose who nodded.

"Me three." Bella rubbed her stomach before she spoke again.

"Then, in case it doesn't turn out to be a boy, I thought we should have a girl name picked out. I was thinking of the woman that raised us. I wasn't raised by my mom, but my Grandma Higginbotham." Rosalie looked at Bella like she grew a third head.

"Higgin what?" Jacob chuckled as Edward answered.

"Higginbotham. It's her mother's maiden name." Bella nodded as she bit her lip.

"I never liked the name Marie which was her first name, but I always loved her middle name, Vanessa. I wasn't sure how to order it, but I thought using the names Vanessa and Sarah." Jacob softly chuckled and nodded.

"My mother's name wasn't actually Sarah on paper. Everyone just called her that because she didn't like her long name. It was Savannah." Bella smiled happily.

"Then, Vanessa and Savannah then." He nodded with a happy grin.

"How about Vanessa Savannah?" She smirked and liked it.

"That is better than the whole 'Vanessa Sarah' thing. I like it now." Rosalie said to Bella who smiled.

"I'm glad everyone now approves of the names. We will just have to wait to see which one gets used." They all laughed at the joke, but the fun was short lived.

Suddenly, everything came crashing down before their eyes, none of them expecting it to come so fast or to be such a big ordeal for what happened. They had hoped that it would wait until Carlisle was back so she could actually have a doctor, but that child had other plans.


	8. Chapter 8

One More Night

Chapter Eight

Bella screeched as the sudden pain hit, her child kicked her spine and it snapped in two, her back twisting. She started to fall, unable to hold herself after that terrible tragedy, and Jacob quickly caught her, pulling her into his arms quick.

"Bells?" He was intensely worried the moment he heard the crunch of her bone breaking and she whimpered, unable to speak, and he nodded. "It's time, now." Every ran up the stairs, except for Paul. He really did not want to see what was about to happen.

Alice quickly got on her phone and called Carlisle as Jacob gently laid Bella on the hospital bed he had put there just for this. The concerned wolf stroked her hair lovingly as she squinted, her muscles tensing.

"Bells, say something, please." She nodded as she groaned, speaking through gritted teeth.

"It hurts." He nodded before he kissed her forehead.

"I know. We are going to get the baby out and we will figure out some way to fix that, okay?" She nodded as tears fell.

"Jake?" She struggled to speak as Rosalie prepared the tools and he sweetly kissed her forehead. "I-I can't move my le-legs." She alerted him to the serious repercussions of what their child had done and he sighed.

"It's going to be okay." She groaned as she balled up her hands into fists from her intense pain level.

"I can feel them, but I can't move them." He nodded before he looked to Alice who put Carlisle on speaker phone.

"Carlisle is on his way, Bella." She nodded while she focused on Jacob's face to try to distract herself from the pain.

"Bella, can you hear me?" She nodded as Jacob took her hand in his, letting her squeeze it as hard as she needed. "Listen, your placenta has detached." She nodded as Rosalie shot Bella in the leg with morphine, getting a loud groan from her. After a moment, it rid her body of the pain from her broken spine. "This is going to be very fast because they have to hurry to get your child out. I'm trying my best to get there as fast as I can. Just trust them for now. I will be there soon." Rosalie quickly grabbed the scalpel to cut her open, but Edward grabbed her wrist.

"Give her a few minutes to numb up first." She growled at him.

"The placenta is detached, Edward! That baby is dying in there!" That was something that pushed the protective mother in Bella forward with full force.

 _That baby is dying in there!_ The words repeated rapidly in her mind before she groaned.

"I don't care about my fucking pain level! Get him out, now!" Bella screamed at Edward and Rosalie took her arm back before she cut across Bella's abdomen. Bella let out a loud scream full of pain and torture as she did and the force of her grip was close to being enough to crush Jacob's hand. With his free hand, he turned her face to him, trying his best to help her however he could.

"Bella, look at me. Focus on me." She screamed louder as her torso arched off the bed in physical horror. The pain was way worse than when she had venom in her blood. Nothing could compare to how it felt to have her insides torn open and stretched.

Jacob looked down to Bella's stomach to see Rosalie staring at her hands covered in blood. Thinking quickly, Jacob released his hand from Bella's and pushed Rosalie out the door. Leah ran out and dragged Rosalie from the house to get control of herself.

"I've got it, Jacob. Bella needs you." Edward spoke as Alice stood by his side and assisted him through what he was doing. Jacob quickly returned to his pain ridden girlfriend, taking her hand back.

"I'm right here, Bells. Listen to my voice, okay?" She nodded as she groaned, feeling Edward moving her organs around.

"You have no idea...how weird it feels...to have someone...moving your organs." He chuckled while he stroked her hair.

"Don't worry. It will all be over soon." She shivered as she struggled to regulate her breathing.

"Shit!" Edward exclaimed before Jacob snapped his eyes to him. "The placenta is too thick for tools. Don't kill me for this." Edward warned Jacob before he bit through the placenta and Bella let out another loud scream, arching her body away, before she relaxed and the room filled with a baby's cry.

Jacob quickly looked over as Edward pulled out a small child covered from head to toe in blood, wrapping it in a towel.

"Bella?" She looked over to Edward as her breathing evened out, her eyes looking fragile. "It's a girl. It's Vanessa." Her and Jacob both smirked.

"Let me see her." Edward walked around the opposite side of the bed and laid the infant in her arms. She gazed down at the child while wiping her face with the towel to get a good look at her features.

She had Jacob's nose, jawline, and raven hair while she had a mixture of their skin tones. The baby had Bella's chocolate brown eyes when she opened them up, looking at her mother. She also had Bella's cheek bones.

"Hey, you." Bella said to her and Jacob looked over at their daughter, just as mesmerized by her. "Hi, Vanessa. So, you're the one who broke my rib?" Jacob chuckled as he kissed Bella's temple. The newborn opened its mouth, her tongue falling out of her supple lips, and looked between her mother and father.

"You are so perfect." Jacob said and Bella giggled, rubbing the baby's forehead. "She is just perfect." Edward smirked at the scene before him, watching the happy family together. "I'm the one who has been warning you to behave in there." Bella took a deep breath before laying her head on his shoulder. "Are you feeling okay, Bells?" She nodded with a weak giggle.

"I feel fine now. Just a little tire…" Her voice trailed off slowly and he looked to her, seeing her exhale one last breath, light starting to leave her eyes.

"No, Bella! Don't you dare!" He exclaimed as Edward took the baby back from Bella's arms. Alice extended her arms to him and he placed the newborn there who suddenly started crying.

Jacob frantically started compressions on her chest, seeing her dead eyes open, staring off into space.

Edward rummaged through a drawer in the hospital bed for the thing they desperately needed to save Bella's life.

"What the hell are you doing! Change her already!" Jacob growled at him as he struggled to pump the life back into her and Edward pulled out the large syringe. "What the hell is that? Adrenaline?" Edward shook his head before stabbing it into Bella's heart.

"It's my venom." Edward pushed the lever down until all of it was inside of her instead of the tube and nothing happened. Jacob became panicked as he restarted the chest compressions again.

"Why the hell isn't it working!" She couldn't die! Not like this and definitely not now!

"Because her heart isn't pumping, Jake. The venom needs to make its way through her system before it will change her. Just, don't stop the chest compressions until you hear her scream. When she screams, that will be all you need to know it is working." He nodded and panted as he pressed on her chest each time.

"Come on, baby. Breathe. Scream. Wake up. Do something." He struggled with this as Edward and Seth left the room. Rosalie and Leah ran up to them as Seth had tears in his eyes.

"Where is the baby? Where is Bella and Fido?" Rosalie asked and Edward sighed.

"I didn't have the heart to tell Jake, but there is no way Bella is getting out of the state she is in. It was too late. We didn't inject her with the venom until her heart already stopped. The light already left her eyes. She's gone." Leah gasped as she looked up at the room.

"Oh, God. Where is the baby?" Rosalie asked and Alice called out from the living room where she sat in front of the fireplace.

"I'm in here with the baby!" Seth, Leah, Rosalie, and Edward walked into the living room, all with sadness in their stare, before Alice approached. "Is it true? Bella can't be dead!" Alice protested and Edward sighed.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I'm afraid she is. I don't think all the venom in the world could bring her back. It's my fault. I should have had the venom out and ready for when this little one came out, but I got caught up in the whole sight of seeing Bella meet little Vanessa here that I forgot for a moment that she was bleeding out." Seth walked closer to Alice to get a glimpse of the baby girl in her arms. Alice smirked at the young wolf before cooing at the baby.

"Little one, some people want to meet you." Alice talked with a little baby voice towards Vanessa before rubbing her chubby cheek. "We have Seth, Leah, Rose, and Edward here, but you already met Edward." Alice teased the baby before she handed the darling to Rose who gasped at the beauty.

"Well, hello, there." Rosalie cooed her, getting a raspberry blown at her. "Oh, I see! You already know how to stick your tongue out at someone. You are one smart cookie!" Rosalie kissed the infant's forehead. "We have all been just dying to see your pretty face." Rosalie giggled before she handed the baby to Leah who smirked at the baby who looked to her with amazement.

"Yes, you don't know me, do you?" Leah spoke to the child clearly and cheerfully, like the old Leah would have, before she clicked her tongue. "I can see both your mommy and your daddy in you, sweetheart. You definitely have your daddy's pout." Leah mimicked the face the newborn made and everyone in the small circle laughed. She turned to her brother so he could see the newborn and he gaze to her eyes before he gasped aloud.

Everything faded to the background until all he saw was her, this small child who had been born no more than ten minutes ago. He saw momentary flashes of the future, a future with this beautiful, sweet, brown-eyed girl by his side. Then, his own voice boomed in his head.

 _It's like gravity. Earth doesn't hold you to the ground anymore. You would be anything. A protector. A friend. A lover. Whatever she needed, you would be. She would be...your imprint._

Edward gasped as he saw this happen in Seth's head and everyone looked to him befuddled.

"Seth? You alright, bro?" Edward gulped as Seth dropped to his knees, a look of disbelief on his face.

"He-he...imprinted on her." The whole room filled with a loud gasp from them all as Leah knelt next to her brother.

"Breathe, Seth." He took a deep breath before he looked at the baby in his sister's arms.

"Wow. I didn't know it would feel like that." He whispered to himself before he stroked the child's cheek, getting a big smile from the toothless baby. She cooed at him and he smirked. "Hey, Vanessa. You are so beautiful." She squeaked in her chest as she giggled.

Suddenly, Edward heard the sounds of the approaching wolves thoughts.

"Sam's pack is coming. We have to protect Vanessa." Leah handed the infant to Rosalie who held the child protectively to her chest while Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Leah ran outside.

Seth tried to get up, but he didn't have the physical strength yet. Imprinting was physically draining for any wolf, but his imprint was a lot more powerful.

As soon as the bunch got to the porch, the wolves launched through the trees. Leah phased and attacked as the others did. She bit at Quil's leg as Sam went for Edward, Embry for Alice, and Jared for Jasper.

Leah had him pinned and warned him to stand down as she saw Sam had Edward pinned down, trying to bite his head. Edward had him just at arm's length, but his grip was weakening.

Leah quickly kicked Quil away before she pushed Sam off of Edward.

 _Leave him alone!_ She snarled at Sam who returned it back at her. Edward quickly went at Quil.

 _Why do you care about them? You hate the Cullen's! You always have!_ He went on the attack and she snapped at his leg before snarling.

 _I don't hate them! I love him!_ She let it slip before she realized what had come out and, when Sam was shell-shocked, she bit a chunk out of his shoulder with ease.

Soon, Seth regained his strength and ran outside as Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett arrived back at the house.

"Stop this!" Seth said before he ran to Sam, kicking him away from his sister. "This stops now, Sam! I will kill you if I have to!" Sam growled at the young wolf. "You aren't going to hurt her, okay! Do you hear me! You kill that baby, you kill me!" Sam head-butted Seth which sent him flying into a phase before he ran back to Sam snarling. _You can't hurt her, Sam! I imprinted on her! She is Jacob's daughter!_ He flashed to Sam his memory of his imprint and it was very powerful, indeed.

Sam stepped back as his snarl disappeared and his Alpha stance lowered, bowing to Seth for standing up for his imprint.

"What did we miss?" Emmett asked Edward who had a happy smirk on his face when Jared, Sam, Quil, and Embry all backed away.

"Seth imprinted on Bella's daughter. They can't touch her. Above everyone else, an imprint is to be protected and never harmed. It's their most unbreakable rule. Anyone who harms an imprint is to executed on the spot and none of them want to die today for breaking that rule." Edward stated smugly as those wolves ran off, leaving the Cullen's, Seth, Paul, and Leah there.

Leah felt sadness fill her as she remembered what she had said to Sam before she looked to Edward who had longing in his eyes as he looked to her. She turned away and ran into the woods.

"Leah!" He called to her, but she was gone, too far away to even hear him.

Jacob continued his chest compressions on Bella while his tears spilled down his face.

"You can't do this to me." A sob escaped his lips as he looked at her lifeless eyes that stared off into space. "I can't handle a world without you, Bella. You need to live. I don't care if it's as a vampire, but you need to live. For me and for our daughter." He cried as he did a few more compressions and then, it finally happened.

While Jacob pumped the venom through her flimsy veins, their daughters blood lingered and the venom connected to said blood. It created a chain reaction within her, Vanessa's blood attaching itself to Bella's blood. As soon as this happened to all of her blood, Bella's eyes widened, life coming back to her eyes, and an ear-shattering scream ripped through the air, Bella arching intensely. Her cries got louder and louder as Jacob sighed, moving back away from her. The door slammed open as Carlisle ran in with Esme and Edward by his side.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Bella screamed as her body convulsed and Carlisle went to her arm, feeling her skin go from normal temperature to burning hot rapidly.

"Oh, God!" He looked to Jacob and Esme. "Hold her down!" They did as he said, each of them taking an arm as she squealed from the torture of the heat spreading through her body. He quickly ran around to gather the vial he needed and syringe before he stuck her in her arm, sending the medicine into her body.

Her cried died down until her breathing even out and her eyes shut, shallow breaths leaving her lips. Her heart beat at a normal pace as her body relaxed, her lips slightly parted.

"How can you knock her out in the middle of a transformation?" Jacob asked as he stroked Bella's hair lovingly.

"She wasn't transforming into a vampire." Carlisle stated as he looked to Edward who gasped from Carlisle's thoughts.

"Are you positive?" Carlisle nodded to Edward's question before Jacob looked to him confused, wiping his tears.

"What do you mean? The venom went through her system and she screamed like Edward said she would." He asked and Carlisle sighed.

"I've never seen this happen before, but it has and I'm glad it did." Jacob was still befuddled.

"What did?" Carlisle took a seat in a chair next to the hospital bed.

"When a woman reaches the end of her pregnancy, her blood mixes with the child she is pregnant with so your daughter's blood still lingered in Bella's veins along with her own." Jacob nodded for Carlisle to continue. "When the venom moved through Bella's body, your daughter's blood countered the venom, given she possess the shifter gene. Have you ever seen what happens to someone who has that gene who is bitten by a vampire?" Jacob shook his head in response. "They shift prematurely." Jacob nodded, unsure of what this had to do with Bella. "To protect Bella from the venom, your daughter's cells latched onto Bella's and ingrained that very gene into her." Jacob gasped before he looked to Bella, seeing her still look as damaged as she had when Vanessa came out, but she looked peaceful.

"Is this even possible?" Jacob asked and Edward chuckled.

"It's never happened before, but yes. Looks like we will have an immortal Bella, just not a vampire Bella." Carlisle seemed pensive for a moment.

"Perhaps she will take on more traits like her daughter. Vanessa doesn't seem to currently possess shifter-like qualities other than her high temperature and rapid growth." Jacob nodded before he kissed Bella's temple.

"I don't care how it happened. All I care about is that she is going to be okay. How long will she be out?" He asked and Carlisle smirked knowledgeably at Jacob.

"Well, she didn't get the gene through genetics so I approximate three days. She will wake once her transformation is complete. Your daughter's cells will keep her alive until then." They watched as her stomach slowly closed up and her spine popped back into place, healing back up. "Wow. Maybe she will wake sooner than expected." Jacob nodded with a small smirk.

Alice came into the room with a happy smile.

"I knew you could do it, Jacob." She playfully punched his shoulder and he chuckled before rubbing Bella's hair. "I can get Bella cleaned up and dressed in clean clothes. We can't be sure when her transformation will finish." Jacob shook his head with a grateful smile.

"Thanks, but I'll handle it. She would probably be mad if you dressed her." Jacob teased the little pixie who roughly placed her hands on her hips, a look of disbelief.

"I will have you know I have an amazing sense of fashion. It's not my fault that Bella does not. That girl has a man's wardrobe!" Jacob rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Still, she is going to be like me and, when she wakes up, she needs to stay as calm as possible or someone could get really hurt. Even if we are all supernatural. We are always strongest right after we shift and we have the least control over our strength. Even the slightest irritation could be catastrophic." Jacob warned and all of them nodded.

"We will do what we can to keep her calm." Esme spoke in a sweet, motherly voice.

"But, it may be inevitable." Alice said as she giggled. "She might just kill Seth." Alice teased and Edward scowled at her. Jacob was completely confused.

"What? Why would she want to kill Seth?" They were surprised that he didn't hear anything outside of that room.

"You didn't hear us talking about it downstairs or the fight outside?" Jacob shook his head before he looked to Bella with tragic eyes.

"I was completely focused on her." They all nodded in understanding. He needed to save his girlfriend from the death brought on by her giving birth.

"Well, a lot happened in that short time." Edward stated truthfully. "Sam and his pack attacked." Jacob looked to him with a shocked gasp. "With Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett off hunting, they thought that their numbers were close enough to being even so they attacked. We were all fighting except for Seth and, if it wasn't for him, we would all be dead right now." Jacob groaned at Edward jumping around it.

"What did Seth do?" He gritted out and Edward nodded towards the door.

"We don't want to give her a reason to kill him the second she wakes up if she can hear us." They all left and stood in the hall.

"Answer the question." Edward groaned before running his hand through his tousled hair.

"Jacob, remember, if it wasn't for this happening, we would all be dead, even your pack. Leah even fought with us." Edward spoke her name with an undertone of longing, but the others ignored it.

"Just spill, already!" Jacob was growing increasing frustrated.

"Seth imprinted…" Edward quickly pushed out and Jacob gasped in disbelief. "...on your daughter…right before Sam and his pack arrived." They were nervous for Jacob's reaction. They worried that, in a sense of fatherly duty, he might hurt Seth, but that wasn't the reaction they got from him.

He groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Wow. I'm pissed, but I know that's not something he had any control over. Wait. Where the hell is my daughter?" He asked, last remembering that Alice had her. Alice smirked.

"She is downstairs with Rose." Alice said and Jacob moved between them before rushing down the stairs. He went to the living room to find Rosalie sitting in a rocking chair by a warm fire with Seth and Paul each sitting on opposite sides of her. She was smiling at the bundle of joy in her arms happily.

"Hogging my daughter, Blondie?" Rosalie looked up to Jacob with an appreciative smirk.

"She is just so wonderful. She's a little angel. Such a sweet, smart thing." She looked back down to the child and Jacob was instantly confused.

"What, no snide dog comment?" He tilted his head and she giggled.

"She has an equal amount of you and Bella. She's just so precious…" She looked to him with a snarky smirk. "Except the wet dog smell. She's missing that." And there was the dog comment he was waiting on.

"She is precious." Seth said sweetly as he looked at the newborn and Jacob growled at him.

"If I were you, Seth, I would keep those comments to yourself unless you want to piss someone off about your imprint to her." Seth cowered a little and Jacob extended his hands to Rosalie for his daughter. Rosalie stood up and laid the infant in his strong arms.

"She is very gifted, Jacob. Just be fair warned. Don't drop her." He rolled his eyes, unsure about the gift part, and his daughter cooed at him as he sat on the couch, seeing a big smile.

"Hey, beautiful." He spoke sweetly to the little bundle of joy who giggled, blowing a raspberry at him. "What are you hoping to accomplish with that?" She slowly reached her hand up and gingerly touched his cheek.

His head was instantly filled with dull light, but he couldn't see much more than that. He could hear muffled voices until one came out clear. It was his own voice.

 _Hello, little nudger. You better be good for your mommy._ Then, he felt her joy radiate from her at the sound of his voice before the image in his head turned into his own smiling face next to Bella's right after the baby was born. _You are so perfect….I'm the one who warned you to behave._ He felt her emotion of pure euphoria at being with her family. The family she had been so impatiently waiting to meet.

She pulled her hand back before he looked at her in disbelief.

"What was that?" Edward strolled over with a smirk on his face.

"She showed you her first memory of you and her memory of you talking to her while Bella was pregnant. She has a gift I have never seen before, but it's precious. You and Bella are both lucky to have such a happy, healthy child." Edward said before he took a deep breath, remembering what Leah had thought during her battle with Sam. "Excuse me." He ran out and Jacob looked in his direction in confusion.

"What is with him?" Jacob asked toward Rosalie who shrugged her shoulders.

"Not sure. He's just all brooding as always." Jacob nodded as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

Now, it was a waiting game, waiting for Bella's transformation to be complete.


	9. Chapter 9

**One More Night**

 **Chapter Nine**

Jacob thoroughly cleaned Bella's body and hair so she would be completely fresh when she woke up. He towel dried her body before he dressed her, unsure why her body was still so skinny. He thought she might look healthier, but yet, this wasn't the same transformation as his.

He phased, passed out for an hour, then he was fine. Bella, her body had to adjust because it wasn't naturally a part of her.

He put her in shorts and a t-shirt before he slipped her tennis shoes on. He brushed out her hair before he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Wake up soon, honey." He rubbed her cheek sweetly before moving away from her, packing up the stuff he used to clean her up. He put it all up before he went back to her. He picked her up in his arms, her body limp, before he walked her out of the makeshift hospital room and walked into their room, laying her down on their bed where she could be more comfortable when she woke up.

He remembered when he shift, he woke up on the forest floor and his back was in a lot of pain. He didn't want her to have to go through that.

He silently slipped the ring she always wore back on her finger, the pearl shimmering when the light hit it.

Edward strolled into the room with Leah stuck to his side and Jacob looked to them.

"Is Carlisle sure about this? She's been out for three days. What if she doesn't wake up?" He asked and Edward smirked.

"She's going to wake up, Jacob. Don't worry. The medicine Carlisle gave her is designed for this. He made it to keep someone asleep and pain free until their transformation is complete. He used it on Emmett when he was changed." Jacob nodded as Leah walked over and placed her hand on Jacob's arm.

"She will be fine. She has too much to live for." Jacob smirked at Leah for her words of encouragement when she went back to Edward's side, his arm going around her waist.

"She's waking up!" Alice's voice boomed through the house and Jacob gasped before he looked down at his girlfriend.

"We will leave the two of you alone." Edward said as they exited and closed the door behind them.

Jacob watched Bella's body as he saw the last bit of her transformation. He saw her rib snap back into place, raising her chest higher. Her skin darkened just a shade to her old ivory complexion and her hair went from the unhealthy dark brown to her mahogany shade, a little more red poking out in it, thickening. He watched as her legs gained a healthy amount of muscle and fat to them and the same went with the rest of her body. Her cheeks gained their rosy shade from before she got pregnant. Her lips became the light pink he knew and loved on her while her breasts filled out with the right amount of flesh for her body.

He moved back to the wall in case she phased when she woke up.

Suddenly, her heart sped up to that of someone who was awake and alert and she took in a deep breath before exhaling it. Her hand slipped over her chest to over her heart, feeling the strong muscle beating in her chest.

 _What? I thought they changed me. How is my heart beating?_ She felt an intense strength in her and her eyes slowly opened, fuzzy at first then everything became much sharper. She blinked again before she lifted up her hand, seeing a very slight shimmer to her skin. To a human's eyes, it would have been invisible, but she wasn't human anymore.

She quickly sat up and faced away from Jacob, not knowing yet that he was there with her. She moved much faster than her normal and she felt much stronger which got a small grin from her.

 _Wow. This is amazing._ She thought before he softly chuckled and she turned around. Her vision blurred then cleared, her seeing the man she loved standing near the window, watching her with amusement.

"Hey, Bells." She ran to him at the speed of a vampire and made a hard impact with his chest, earning a groan from him, as he wrapped his arms around her. His hand came up and he placed it on her cheek while she gazed at his chest, placing her hand over his. "We are the same temperature, honey." She smiled to herself, unsure of how it was possible, and she relished in his intimate touch.

"We are the same temperature." She whispered his words before she looked up into his eyes, both of them being instantly captivated until both of them got lost in each other.

It had never felt like this any other time they looked at each other and they weren't sure why it waited to happen until then, but they both knew exactly what had happened. They felt it when they both saw the same thing.

In that very moment, they imprinted on each other right there.

She never knew she could feel more confident in her love for Jacob until that very moment.

"I love you." She said as she gazed up at him and he felt his love for her become almost all consuming.

"I love you so much." He spoke passionately before they kissed wildly, him holding her close while she gripped her hands in his hair. She moaned as she pressed him into the wall, cracking it. "God, Bells. We can't right now." He knew exactly where her thoughts were going and it was a very erotic place.

"Why not?" She pulled out of the kiss with lustful eyes and he groaned, placing his forehead to hers.

"House full of vampires and werewolves. We don't want them to hear us, honey." She nodded in understanding before wrapped her arms around his neck with what felt like a death grip, pulling him close to her. He groaned as he placed his hands on her hips. "Um, Bells?" She nodded as she smiled into his neck. "You are way stronger than me right now. You are choking me a little." She loosened her grip with a giggle before wrapping her arms loosely around his waist. He pulled himself back before smirking at her amusingly. "I never broke you. Don't break me, now." She quickly grabbed his bottom before he chuckled and pulled her close to him.

"I won't ever break you, Jake." He smirked before he sweetly kissed her again and she held herself close into his chest before a thought hit her, making her gasp. "Vanessa!" She exclaimed and he smirked proudly.

"She amazing, Bells. Really, she's perfect. She's so much like you." She smiled happily.

"I need to see her." She went to move to the door when Jacob pulled her back to him. "What are you doing? I need to see our daughter." He took a deep breath before looking to her sternly, a look she hadn't seen on him in so long.

"Bella, when we injected you with the venom, it caused a reaction in you with Vanessa's blood. Her gene attached itself to you." She knew what he was saying and he didn't even need to finish.

"I'm a wolf now?" He nodded while he stroked her hair.

"You need to get your emotions in check so we are going to go for a run before you see Vanessa. We won't be gone long. Running is the best way to rid yourself of negative feelings, like that." He pointed to her hands and she hadn't even noticed they were shaking. She was irritated that Jacob was right about needing her emotions in check.

"Let's go, Jake." He smirked and opened the window for her. She moved over to it, seeing they were three stories up, and smiled. She perched herself in the window as he did the same and both of them jumped down. She smiled as her feet made contact with the ground and both of them ran into the woods.

She was surprised when she saw how fast they could run in human form. Jacob kept up with her and grabbed her by her waist, stopping her in the middle of the woods. She giggled as she pressed herself back into his chest, laying her head against his soft shirt.

"Slow down, Bells." She turned to him and kissed him excitedly. She loved the rush of running as he knew she would.

"I didn't know you could run that fast in human form. I thought you could only go that fast in wolf form." He chuckled softly.

"I'm not a show off. Close your eyes." She smirked before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Listen all around." She cancelled out the sounds of hers and Jacob's heartbeat and breathing. She heard the sounds of different animals around them before opening her eyes, looking up into the trees.

"Wow. That's beautiful." She closed her eyes again as he watched her face contort with amazement. She heard the spider in the tree weaving its web, the rabbit nearby eating its breakfast, and she heard a squirrel squeaking up in the tree. "I never thought it would be this amazing." She opened her eyes as he smirked down at her. "This is impossible. Things this wonderful, this wild, they don't exist." He chuckled knowingly before pressing his forehead to hers.

"Welcome to my world." She giggled before she smirked up at him, happy as could be.

"I never thought the woods could be so comforting, like being able to breathe after holding your breath for a long time." He nodded then a scent hit her like a ton of bricks.

The icy, strong smell with a floral accent to it filled her nostrils as he noticed her start to tremble and her wolf instincts kicked in. He smelled it, too, and before he realized what was happening, she disappeared, running towards the scent.

"Goddamnit, Bella!" He ran after her as she made it to a cliff, climbing up as fast as she could towards the sickly, icy smell. Bella wasn't there, just the wolf within her. "Bella, stop!" He yelled as she made it to a cliff below where the scent came from and she turned to him, her normal brown eyes turning yellow, when she looked at him. "I didn't know Jasper would be hunting this close to the house."

She groaned as she looked up the cliff and thought, _That's Jasper? God, why do I want to kill him right now?_ She trembled more as her teeth grinded forcing in her wolf instincts.

"I need to get out of here." He nodded and extended his hand to her.

"Let me help you." She shook her head and ran off the cliff, jumping down the two hundred feet to the bottom. He looked over the edge with an amused smirk. "Guess you don't need my help after all." He did as she had and she stopped running when her instincts calmed down. She felt his arms encase her before he kissed her temple, relaxing her. "You did good, honey. You resisted your natural instincts. It normally takes weeks to be able to do that. You have great control of yourself." She turned to him before smirking.

"Thanks. I wouldn't have stopped if you hadn't said anything. I can't believe I almost killed Jasper. How am I going to be able to handle being around them now?" Her voice was filled with sadness and he softly rubbed her cheek.

"You will do fine. I have faith in you, honey. It may take some adjusting, but I know you will persevere." She felt more confident from his words of encouragement. She smiled up at him before he graced her with a loving kiss, pressing his forehead against hers. "Bells, don't ever scare me like you did." She wasn't sure what he meant until he continued. "I thought you were never going to wake up and that you were gone forever." He stroked her hair and she sighed from the intimate touch.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was soft as she gripped his shirt in her hands. "I never wanted to make you feel like that, but you never have to feel like that again. Everything is okay now." She place her hand on his cheek and he sighed. "I'm okay now, Jake. I'm alive, we are together, and we have our daughter. Everything is going to be fine now." He smirked at her before giving her a sweet kiss.

"Everything is fine now. Let's go back to the house." She nodded and clutched Jacob hand in hers.

"I'm proud of you, Bells." She blushed as they approached the house and his arm laid over her shoulder. She watched as Edward strolled out the front door by himself and confusion filled her. She reminded herself over and over that she couldn't hurt him.

"Edward?" He smirked at her as he slowly walked down the porch steps. "I'm actually surprised to see you." He nodded before letting out a long breath.

"Same here. I didn't really expect the wolf Bella to look so...like the Bella we all know." She smirked proudly as he took a step closer, but she tensed.

"I would keep my distance." He sighed, giving her an irritated look.

"It's better for Vanessa if you deal with me first." Bella tilted her head in confusion, not understanding where he was coming from.

"Since when do you care about my daughter?" She didn't mean to sound so callous, but it came out a lot more spiteful than intended. Edward looked to Jacob who took a deep breath, not quite sure how Bella would react to the news of Leah and Edward being together.

"Right. Well, take a whiff, but please, don't kill me." He teased and she giggled before taking a few careful steps, only two feet from Edward. She took a deep, long breath, filling with the icy, floral scent before a look of disgust covered her face, a giggle leaving her lips.

"Wow! Now, I see what Jake's been talking about." Edward amusingly chuckled as Jacob approached them, chortling. "Edward, you really do stink. You really need to invest in some cologne or something. It's like the worst B.O. ever." Bella teased as Jacob wrapped his arm around her waist and she turned her face, pressing her cheek into his chest. He pressed his chin to the top of her head while smirking happily.

Edward couldn't stop the words that left his lips. "You two...you look really good together, a very happy couple." She looked to him in bewilderment before he turned and went back into the house.

"What the heck was that about?" She looked to Jacob and he softly chuckled.

"You will see in a minute. Are you ready to see our daughter?" She nodded. She was more excited to see Vanessa than to confront Edward's sweet statement concerning her relationship with Jacob.

"Definitely." He took her hand and walked her into the house, instantly seeing Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Emmett by the door.

"Welcome back." Carlisle stated warmly and she blushed as Alice smirked at her.

"You look beautiful, Bella. Beautiful _like_ Bella." Alice knew this is what Bella needed to hear. She had always been self-conscious about her looks and to be called beautiful as herself was helpful.

"Hey, Bella." Paul smirked playfully at her. "Looks like we have another wolf girl among us." He teased and she rolled her eyes before seeing Edward standing with his arm around Leah's waist, her hand on his chest.

"I'm glad you are okay, Bella." Leah said and Bella's jaw dropped when she saw this.

"Oh, wow. You two are...together?" Bella spoke with disbelief and Leah scowled as Edward looked nervous of this talk. "Hey, I'm not one to judge. Congrats, I guess." Leah smiled happily as Bella moved through the crowd until she came to Rosalie and Seth who were facing away from her. "Rose?" She turned around with a big smile on her face, a happy baby in her arms.

Bella gasped as she saw her beautifull baby girl, gorgeous chocolate eyes and raven hair complementing her medium skin tone.

"She has been waiting on you." She smiled as her daughter giggled and extended her arms towards her. Rosalie reached over and placed the child in Bella's arms who smiled happily at Vanessa.

"Hey, beautiful. Sorry I was gone so long." She said softly as the baby giggled before Bella pressed a soft kiss to the child's forehead. Vanessa reached her tiny hand up and placed it on Bella's cheek.

Bella's mind was filled with the sounds of her voice, muffled, then she saw her own face, skinny and pale, looking down at her.

 _You are so perfect_. Bella gasped as her daughter retracted her hand and she stared down at the small child before standing back up straight.

"What was that?" She asked and Edward softly chuckled.

"She just showed you her memories of you." Bella gulped before looking up at Edward.

"Sh-showed me how?" He smirked before looked towards Vanessa.

"How do you think? How can I read minds? How can Alice see the future? How can Jasper influence emotions? She is gifted." Bella smirked at her daughter who giggled again. Bella gasped as a thought hit her.

"Wait, I haven't been out that long. How does she look this old?" She looked around and saw Jacob's sad eyes before Carlisle spoke up.

"Her growth rate is unprecedented. I'm trying to figure out a way to slow it down." Bella nodded and Seth began to feel uneasy about Bella being so close to his imprint. She was a new wolf and her hand started to slightly tremble. It wasn't much, barely a worried tremor, but it set him on edge.

"Alright. You probably need to relax, Bella. I can take her." Seth moved to Bella who looked at him confused.

"Seth, she's fine. She has good control." Jacob said and Seth gulped.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't push it." Bella pulled back, holding Vanessa close to her.

"Seth, what's going on?" She asked, unsure of his sudden fear of her daughter getting hurt. Rosalie giggled to herself as Seth looked nervous.

"Oh, do tell her, Sethy." Rosalie teased and Bella looked to everyone suspiciously.

"Blondie, don't escalate it." Bella snapped her eyes to Seth as she handed Vanessa over to Rosalie, looking at Seth with stern eyes.

" _Seth_ …" She growled his name and he shuffled his feet, rubbing his hands on his pants.

"Um, Bella…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say. "Well, it's a, um, wolf thing." With what he said, it reminded her of when Jacob first told her about imprinting and her arms convulsed violently.

" _What's_ a wolf thing?" Emmett snickered off to the side.

"I think she already knows, Seth. This should be good." He rubbed his palms together excitedly before Seth gulped nervously, scared of the new wolf's wrath.

"Bella, you know we have no control over it or who it happens with. It doesn't mean what you think it does, I promise you that." He pushed the words out so fast that a human would have missed it. Bella growled deeply, overflowing with unimaginable disgust.

"Rose, take my daughter out of the room." Seth bounced in his place nervously.

"Oh, god." He was petrified and Jacob tried to defuse the situation as Leah looked on worried.

"Bella." Jacob sweetly said her name while placing his hand on her shoulder, but she quickly shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me, Jake. I don't want to hurt you." Seth shook with fear of what she would do as Rosalie left the room with the infant. With a final burst of anger, she snapped up and grabbed Seth by the back of his neck, dragging him through the front door, groaning and protesting.

"Oh, shit. Let's make sure she doesn't kill your brother." Edward said to Leah and everyone ran out behind Bella as she tossed Seth off the porch, his body hitting the closest tree hard enough to snap it in half before hissing.

"You imprinted on my daughter!" She snarled at Seth as he struggled to get to his feet.

"I didn't have a choice, Bella. You know that, don't you?" Seth tried to reason with her, but she just saw red.

"She's a _fucking_ baby!" Bella's anger was just getting worse.

"It's not like _that_ at all, I swear! Do you think Jake would let me live if it was? He's her father. He would be the most inclined to try to keep me from her." Jacob huffed as he leaned against the railing.

"I'm still struggling with that." Jake joked, but Bella growled at Seth.

"Seth, I have gotten to enjoy holding my daughter once.. One _fucking_ time!" Seth gulped fearfully as Bella stepped down the porch towards him. "Suddenly, you think you have this moronic, _pedophiliac_ , wolfy claim on my daughter?" She approached with a murderous look in her eye and Leah ran to the woods to phase if she needed to protect her brother. "She is mine!" Bella kicked Seth in the gut, sending him a hundred feet from her with a groan. Leah ran over, growing at Bella, as she approached him.

"It's fine, Lee. I can handle myself." He challenged his sister's worries and Bella ignored Leah in wolf form, channeling all of her anger toward the boy before her.

"You are going to stay the _hell_ away from her!" She commanded and he shook his head, standing before her, tall.

"You know I can't do that. She's my imprint, _damnit_!" He challenged her request and she decked him, sending him to the ground. Edward approached Jacob quickly before grabbing his arm.

"You need to stop her. She's going to kill him." Jacob huffed in disbelief.

"No, she's not. She's teaching him a lesson. She's doing pretty well for herself, isn't she?" Jacob was purely amused by Bella's ability to stand her ground, taking her place instantly as the alpha female. Seth groaned as he struggled to stand.

"Bella, please, listen to me." She stepped back a moment, fists clenched. "Do you remember how much you always liked having me around whether I was being my normal goofy self or just sitting around being silent? That way you thought I reminded you of Jake? That feeling is gone now, right?" She snarled at him with a deep rumble in her chest.

"Fuck, yes, it's _gone_!" He nodded while trying to reason with her.

"Exactly. It took me some time to figure out. It's gone because it wasn't _you_ who liked having me around. It was never you, Bella. The real you doesn't care one way or another if I'm around. From the very beginning, when Jake introduced us at the bonfire, it was her, your daughter. From the very first time you realized you liked me being around, it was Ness who wanted me there." She growled aloud.

"Ness? Ness! YOU NICKNAMED MY DAUGHTER AFTER THE LOCH NESS MONSTER!" She charged at him and Leah got in her way to protect her brother. Bella, without realizing what she was doing, kicked Leah away, straight into a tree. She yelped as this happened and Edward ran to her.

"Leah!" He knelt next to her and placed his hand on her side as the horror of what she did impacted Bella.

"Le-Leah, I'm so sorry." She gasped in fear of what she had done and Leah growled before nodding, struggling to stand up.

"Bella?" She looked to Seth as her anger left, her filling with regret. "Look, we don't actually know each other very well, but Jake knows me. He can tell you that I'm not looking to have anything romantic with Ness-" He started, but quickly corrected himself. "Vanessa. I'm only fifteen and, like you said, she is just a baby. I'm not after that. All I want is for her to be safe, happy, full of life like she naturally is. I want her to never know sadness, heartbreak, or tragedy. I want her to live a life that is painless." She took a deep breath as did Seth. "Look, my life has never really made much sense. Since I phased, I've had the most identity crisis out of everyone. I'm the oddball wolf who likes to be around vampires and isn't bothered by their scent in the least bit. I connect more with the Cullen's than I do with my own kind. I've never been a normal wolf. I never met someone who liked their company as much as I do until Vanessa was born. She _loves_ them, Bella. She has already made my life make sense because finally...I'm not alone." She gulped as she saw the truth in his eyes, sad as they were. "I didn't understand the imprint until I realized that she is just like me. She is the same kind of wolf as me. She is an oddball, like me. She is a wolf who loves vampire. I think you can understand being the only person in your life that liked the Cullen's at one point." She knew what Seth was referring to. He was talking about when they left and the pack was constantly bad mouthing them around her.

She took a deep breath before she bit her lip, nodding.

"Okay, Seth." He looked to her relieved as everyone gasped. "If you are going to be around, you will abide by my rules. You are not to be alone with my daughter, period. Is that understood?" He nodded and she groaned. "You are not going to be alone with her for even a single blink of an eye. You will not be left alone with my daughter until you decide to marry her. Am I clear?" He nodded excitedly as she rolled her eyes and turned away from him, walking back up the steps. "You better not become a pain in my ass, Seth."


	10. Chapter 10

One More Night

 **Chapter Ten**

Bella laid her head on Jacob's chest as she held their infant in her arms. Vanessa was asleep which made her that much more precious to them. Jacob's arms wrapped around his girlfriend as she giggled.

"She's so beautiful, Jacob." He chuckled and kissed Bella's cheek.

"She's perfect, just like her mother." She blushed as she looked to him before she nuzzled his nose, sweetly kissing his lips.

"You are a terrible liar." He chuckled before stroking her soft cheek.

"I'm not lying. You both are perfect, just the way you are." Rosalie casually strolled over with a bright smile.

"I am inclined to agree with him." Rosalie extended her hands towards Vanessa with excitement in her eyes. "May I?" Bella nodded and gently placed the sleeping baby in Rosalie's arms.

"Where does she usually sleep?" Rosalie smiled as Jacob stood, his arm wound Bella's waist.

"In my arms or Esme's, Leah's, or Jacob's." Bella smiled, happy that Jacob was already so close to their daughter. It warmed her heart that he had quickly become the father she knew he could be. "I don't think there could be a more perfect child in the world." Rosalie smiled at them before she walked over to the rocking chair, humming a quiet melody to the sleeping baby.

Bella and Jacob gazed out the window at the starry, moonlit sky, content in that moment, when Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Esme came out of the woods, laughing joyously together. Bella was suspicious of them leaving to say they were hunting and coming back without a drop of blood on them.

They watched the door as Alice bounced in with the three others behind her.

"It's midnight!" Alice cheered and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Alice, I know it's late, but I'm not tired. I have too much energy." The little pixie giggled before shaking her head.

"No, you silly! Happy birthday, Bella!" Everyone clapped except for Bella, Jacob, and Rosalie who was busy with Vanessa.

"1) You better not be trying to throw me some birthday party because we all know how well the last one was. No offense, Jasper." He chuckled softly before standing by his mate.

"None taken, Bella." Then, Bella continued her statement.

"2) I stopped aging three days ago." Alice got an amused smirk on her face.

"I'm not throwing a party, you silly. Though, we are celebrating anyway. So suck it up." Alice held her head high as she pulled a chain over her head from around her neck that had an old key on it. "It's not just a gift for you. It's also for Jacob and Vanessa, too." Bella was confused as Alice handed her the necklace.

"A necklace is for all three of us?" All of them laughed as Bella tilted her head in confusion.

"Not the necklace. It's the key and the lock it opens. Come on. I'll show you." Bella looked to Jacob who smirked before he took her hand. They followed after Alice through the woods until she stopped them the length of a football field from a clearing. "Go take a look, Bella." She released her hand from Jacob and walked to the clearing before a gasp left her lips.

She saw the most beautiful, rustic cottage she had ever seen. Vines grew up the sides and the front of it was covered in overgrown bushes. The cottage was made of dark stone.

"What?" She looked to Alice as her and Jacob walked over to Bella.

"We started building it right after the wedding. We thought you might like a place of your own. Of course, we thought it would be just you and Edward, but we accommodated it for your little family." Bella smiled brightly.

"It's perfect, Alice." She nodded.

"I thought you might like something that wasn't so flashy. Jacob put his own little touches in it that he thought you might like. Go on. We can take care of Vanessa tonight." Jacob took Bella's hand before smirking at her.

"Come on, Bells." He guided her towards the house while Bella mouthed a 'thank you' to Alice who clapped happily when they disappeared into the cottage.

"Aw, young love." She ran off as Bella took in the living room she went into. There were wooden bookshelves filled with all of her books from Charlie's and a nice wooden coffee table, a nice fabric arm chair, and black leather sofa along with a nice flat screen tv on the wall by the fireplace.

Jacob guided her down the hall where she first saw a kitchen with the same counter tops as at Charlie's, fake wood, a nice fridge, stove with two ovens, dishwasher, and sink. They moved past the kitchen to the first door.

"This is Vanessa's room." He opened the door and switched on the light for her to see. She was amazed by the inside of this room. There was an old wooden rocking chair, hand carved crib with white, crisp sheets, a wooden changing table with cloth storage tubs, and a day bed with a canopy over it. The walls were a light russet, like Jacob's fur and she was amazed when Jacob turned out the lights. The ceiling was covered in glow in the dark stars.

"It's perfect." She spoke sweetly as he guided her out of the room. They walked further down the hall and he opened a bathroom door before showing her through it. There was a shower, jacuzzi tub big enough for her and Jacob to fit in easily, a double sink, and toilet in a closed off area. He lead her through where he showed her the large closet Alice demanded on. Bella switched on the light and was shocked by the huge stock pile of clothes, jewelry, shoes, and handbags. "She wouldn't be dissuade, would she?" He chuckled softly.

"Yeah, but I was able to convince her to let me stock your old clothes in here." He nodded his head towards a small dresser in a corner.

"Thank you. Now, I don't have to be a human Barbie doll." He rolled his eyes at her, amused by her aversion to the subject.

"Not human. Remember that, honey." She nodded as she blushed. "My stuff is over there." He nodded to another dresser so she would know what was there. It was much smaller than hers, but she knew it was because he required a lot less. He extended his hand to her and she took it quickly before he lead her out of the closet and to the final room.

She switched on the light and took in the sight of a California King bed along with a tv on the wall across from it. She walked over to it and rubbed her finger on the cool, soft, black sheets.

"What is it?" He asked as she bit her lip, a thought entered her mind.

"They started building this house while I was on Isle Esme. The fact that there are two bedrooms doesn't make sense. Vampires don't sleep." He walked up behind her and encased her in his strong embrace, laying sweet, seductive kisses on her neck.

"Obviously, it wasn't intended for sleep." She moaned and tilted her head to the side as he devoured her sweet skin, rubbing her hips erotically. "We are alone now. No one will hear us no matter how loud you are." She whimpered aloud as she scratched her nails along his forearm.

"Is that so? How can you be so sure of that?" She teased him as she moaned, very aroused.

"Let's test it out, baby." She turned to him before she pushed him down on the bed, straddling his waist. Urgently, she kissed him and he clawed at her back, ripping her shirt down her back by accident. She moaned and he gasped. "Sorry." She shook her head before she pulled it off.

"Don't be. I like that you are losing control." She pressed her mouth back to his before ripping his shirt down the middle. He sat up, still attached to her, while he pushed off the torn material. She gripped into his hair as she whimpered into his mouth. "I want you so bad. Please, no foreplay right now." He nodded before he flipped them over, removing himself from her. She was surprised by him moving away before he roughly pulled her shorts down along with her panties.

"You are mine." He spoke huskily as he worked on his jeans and she undid her bra in the front, massaging her breast.

"Hurry up, Jake." He pushed down his shorts and boxers before kicking them to the side. He grabbed her knees and pulled her to the edge of the bed, spreading her legs. He quickly buried his thick erection into her depths, getting a loud moan from her. She arched off the bed and he instantly started pounding into her. "Oh, god, yes!" She cried out and he bent over her, kissing her passionately.

"I missed this." She screamed out as she scratched down his back, getting a hiss from him when she drew blood. "Damn, honey. You like it when I'm this rough with you?" She thrusted her hips towards his as she threw her head back, whimpering and groaning in response to the assault on her body.

"Yes! God, it feels so good! I missed you doing this to me!" She gripped onto his face and kissed him roughly, whimpering into his mouth, while his hips hit her hard with each supernaturally powerful thrust of his hips. Her body bobbed with the force he was putting into his erotic movements and, along with her heightened senses, it made the sex that much more pleasurable to her.

"You missed me doing this?" He gave another hard thrust before smirking against her lips. "Or doing this?" He asked before he twisted his hips, slamming into her sweet spot. She threw her head back and screamed out so loud he was afraid she would destroy her vocal cords.

"YES!" He buried his face in her ocean of hair, grunting with each movement of his hips, while she was the loudest she had ever been while they had sex.

"I'm gonna cum." He groaned as he felt her tighten around him and they both gasped from the sensation.

"God, me, too. Please, Jake! Make me cum!" He growled and kissed her with a fierce passion while he twirled his hips inside her, still doing his godly moves. She screamed out when her climax hit and his soon followed, both groaning.

She felt his seeds fill her and he became limp within her already slick walls.

"God!" He pulled out and laid on the bed next to her, his face against the soft mattress.

"You were really holding back before, weren't you?" He nodded vigorously as he struggled to catch his breath.

"How could you tell?" She giggled before smirking at him.

"I would like to have some of that every night." He chuckled breathlessly before pushing himself up on his hands.

"Your wish is my command, Bells." She giggled as she moved over to his and placed her chin on his shoulder, placing her hand on his back gently.

"This is nice." She whispered to him and he softly chuckled before he sweetly kissed her cheek. "There is no impending doom. No Volturi. No Victoria. No imminent death. Everything is finally peaceful." He smirked as he looked at her happily.

"Yeah, peaceful." She pressed her face into his soft, smooth, russet skin, taking in his musky scent, before she heard something.

She snapped her head up as she heard laughter in what she thought was her head, but it couldn't be.

"Bells, what's wrong?" She looked to him in disbelief before she sat up and he did the same.

"Did you hear that?" He narrowed his eyes as she looked around, focusing to try and hear it again. Then, it came.

 _That was so not funny, Paul! I will kick your ass!_ She heard Leah as Jacob placed his hand on her back.

 _Come on! It was a little funny. You never know. He might just bite you in the sack, sweetie._ Paul teased her and she growled.

 _My relationship with Edward is none of your concern. Plus, look who's talking. You are making a pediphile out of your imprint so go fuck yourself!_ Bella gasped as she stopped focusing and looked to Jacob.

"This is going to sound very strange and maybe I'm just losing my mind, but I think I can hear the pack in my head." Jacob's eyes widened as she said this.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"I heard Paul and Leah arguing. He was making fun of Leah's and Edward's relationship." Jacob's eyes narrowed with confusion as he rubbed her back.

"Hmm, that is very strange. I can't hear their thoughts when I'm not phased." She nodded, agreeing.

"Exactly." He kissed her temple which earned him a contented sigh. He knew just how to make her relax.

"Maybe it's because you didn't become the way you are like I did, like all of the others did. Vanessa's blood made you like this. I phased because of my DNA. This wasn't naturally a part of you. Just because you are a wolf doesn't mean you will experience everything the same as the rest of us." She nodded before she sighed sadly.

"But, I'm obviously not a wolf, Jake." He was confused by what she could mean. "I have never been as angry as I was when I nearly killed Seth today. If anything should have made me phase, it should have been that, but I didn't. I'm definitely not like the rest of you." He chuckled before he pulled her close into his side.

"Bells, there is nothing wrong with that. Have you thought that maybe it's because it was Vanessa's blood that turned you? That might be why you haven't phased, why you can hear the pack? Vanessa is different than the rest of us. You can see that. She hasn't phased and she is growing really fast. It is possible that she will be the same kind of wolf as her. There is nothing wrong with being different, honey." She smirked at him before giving him a passionate kiss. He smirked and held her close as he pressed his forehead affectionately to hers. "I don't care if you sprout fur or not. You will always be my Bells, perfect in every way." She smiled as he calmed her worries.

"Jake." She sweetly spoke his name before kissing him again.

Bella pulled open the fridge before grinning ear to ear. It was fully stocked.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Jacob chuckled as he pulled her back from the fridge, holding her against his chest. "Hey! I never interfere with you eating!" She protested and he chuckled as she poked him in his side.

"You should be hungry after all the sex we have been having. I'll cook for you. Just relax, honey." She relaxed before she turned to him, passionately kissing him. He gripped onto the shirt she wore at her hips before pressing himself against her. She moaned softly as he worked at her mouth.

They had been at it for hours and this was the first time they had left the bedroom. It was sweet to her that he was offering to cook for her. It was really romantic to her.

She watched from the kitchen table as he busied himself around the kitchen, making a simple dish for the both of them to share. He made spaghetti.

They both got a bowl and quickly chowed down. She thought it was delicious and she wasn't sure how he made it so scrumptious, but he did. She even went back for a second helping. He had prepared a lot of it, but she knew most of it would be going in his stomach.

It reminded her of her own cooking, how she used to busy herself around the kitchen for her father before the wedding. She frowned and sat down her bowl as she thought of this.

"Hey." Jake softly spoke to her as he moved to where she was sitting, on the counter. He took her hands in his as he gazed into her eyes. "What's the matter?" She shook her head as she pressed her forehead against his.

"I was just thinking of Charlie. He is probably freaking out." Jake frowned and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"I know, honey. We will deal with him tomorrow, I promise. We just need to work on you controlling yourself." She smiled at him before kissing him happily.

"Controlling myself, eh?" She teased him, thinking he meant her sexual urges for him, but he wasn't referring to that.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, babe." He kissed her lovingly before smirking at her. "I wasn't talking about sex. You don't exactly move around like a human anymore. Charlie isn't an idiot. He will know something has changed. We don't want to include him on the secret unless we have to." Bella nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck, receiving a smirk from him. "Like that, you moved too fast and too gracefully." She groaned as he pulled her arms down and guided them back to their place around his neck.

"That's like a painfully slow crawl." He snickered from her distaste of the slow movements.

"You will get used to it after a week or so. The Cullen's are more professional at it than the pack. We tend to slip up from time to time." He teased her and she sighed as she noticed the sun starting to come up.

"We didn't sleep at all last night." He smirked knowingly before grabbing her ass roughly.

"For good reason. We will just need to go to bed early tonight." She giggled before she pulled him to her, kissing him wildly.

"How about we take a shower?"

Bella took Jake's hand in hers as they entered the Cullen house without knocking and found everyone in the living room. Edward was sitting on the couch with Leah sleeping with her head in his lap, Seth was standing near the window, and everyone else was standing around, reading something.

"Emerging so soon?" Emmett said as he saw Bella and Jake in the door and smirked smugly. "Break anything?" He asked with a teasing glimmer in his eyes.

"Emmett…." Bella said his name in warning before her lips formed in a tight line and she shook her head. "No." Jake chuckled as his arm moved around her waist and Emmett napped his finger in disappointment.

"You aren't doing something right if nothing got broken, Jake." Esme gasped and slapped Emmett on the back of his head. "Hey! What did I do?" Esme didn't respond. Emmett knew Esme thought it was disrespectful to interrogate someone on their sex life with their mate.

"Emmett, I am not talking to you about my sex life, period." Edward cackled at this before rolling his eyes. "Hey, where's Vanessa?" Bella realized that she didn't see her newborn anywhere and Rosalie wasn't there either.

"Rose stole her." Emmett teased and Bella gasped in panic from Emmett's serious tone.

"He's kidding, Bella. Don't freak out." Edward said softly before nodding to the window. "Rosalie took her outside for some fresh air." Bella relaxed and scowled at Emmett.

"Not funny at all." Suddenly, Edward stiffened and looked a little angry. "Edward? What is it?" Bella asked and he nodded out towards the side of the house in the direction of La Push.

"We have two sets of visitors. Sam's pack is coming and Rachel Black is almost here. I can hear her thoughts." Paul perked up when he heard that his imprint was coming over there. Jacob wasn't worried about Rachel being there until Edward continued. "Rachel thinks Bella is dead." Bella gasped as Jake held her tighter. "Sam read it in Leah's mind and told Billy. He just got to tell Rachel and she got in the car to come over here. She wants to support her brother and meet her niece." Bella looked to Jake in worry.

"Paul, come with me and Bella outside. I'm sure Rachel will want to see you." Paul was happy to follow them out to the driveway.

They stood in front of the large, glass house and waited a few minutes before they saw the green Saturn coming down the dirt road. Rachel was shocked when she saw Bella standing between Jake and Paul, waiting for her.

Rachel parked and climbed out of her car,disbelief across her features.

"Bella?" The sweet, pale girl nodded with a soft smile.

"Hey, Rachel." With a sigh of relief, Rachel ran over and gave Bella a tight hug. To the new wolf, it only felt like a little, soft hug.

"I thought you were dead. How are you alive?" Rachel pulled back and Bella smirked.

"A little persistence from your brother. I would hug you back, but I don't know my own strength right now. I would hate to hurt you." Rachel nodded and searched Bella's eyes, finding the brown eyes she always had.

"But, I don't get it? If your not a vampire, how would you not know your strength?" Bella giggled before smirking.

"Something happened after Bella had the baby." Jake said a sad tone in his voice. "Bella's heart stopped and the Cullen's tried to save her by giving her some of their venom, but it wasn't working. The venom was counteracted by our daughters blood and it turned her into a wolf." Rachel gasped as she looked to Bella.

"Really?" Bella nodded as she held Jake's hand in hers.

"It was touch and go there for a bit, but I'm fine now." Bella looked towards the side of the house Rosalie was on before calling out. "Rose, can you bring Vanessa over here?" She requested and Rachel quickly hugged Paul. She had missed the wolf who imprinted on her so much. She was so caught up in hugging him that she hadn't heard Bella's request or saw the yellow-eyed vampire bring over the infant who giggled and cooed at her mother. "Hey, sweetie." Bella took her before giving the newborn a sweet kiss on the forehead. "Rachel?" The girl released herself from her wolf before she looked over to Bella, seeing the medium complexed newborn in her hands.

"This is Vanessa." Jake said softly as he stroked the newborn's head full of thick, black locks.

"Oh, my god." Vanessa blew a raspberry at Rachel who giggled. "She's so beautiful!" Rachel exclaimed happily as Vanessa blushed.

"She is your niece." Bella said softly and Rachel nodded, full of euphoria.

"Can I hold her?" Bella nodded and placed the newborn in Rachel's arms as Vanessa played with her aunt's raven locks. "Hi, Vanessa. I'm your Aunt Rachel." Vanessa stared up at Rachel with a big, toothless grin on her sweet little chubby face. "I thought it would be a few years before I'd call myself an aunt, but here you are!" Bella and Jake smiled at Rachel and Vanessa.

The first meeting between aunt and niece was adorable and it made Bella want to cry.

"She is special." Bella said as Edward ran out the door with Leah and Seth beside him.

"They are almost here." The other Cullen's sped outside as Bella placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Rach, get behind everyone." She nodded as she complied, holding the newborn close in her arms. Jacob, Bella, Edward, and Leah stood in front of everyone as Sam, Embry, Quil, Brady, and Colin came out of the woods in their cut off shorts.

The La Push Pack gasped as they saw Bella standing beside her mate.

"What do you want, Sam?" Jake growled and his hand shook in Bella's. He had once called Sam his brother, but he tried to kill his girlfriend and their daughter. He was dead to him now.

"How is Bella alive?" Sam asked, flabbergasted, and Bella growled.

"Answer the question, Uley." Bella warned him with her tone and his pack stopped a few feet from the Cullen's and the Black Pack.

"We came to apologize." Jake growled and Bella released her hand from his before stepping forward.

"Apologize for what? For trying to kill my daughter? For trying to kill me? Both?" Sam gulped, but then saw when he looked in Bella's eyes that she wasn't a vampire. She couldn't hurt him if she wasn't a vampire.

"Both." He said softly, but held his head high.

"Sam, in the past year, you have done a lot for not just me, but Jake as well, which why this is all you are getting as a reply." He was confused by what she meant until she pulled her fist back and punched him in the face, sending him a few yards. He looked to her shocked as she gave him a death glare. "All you have done for me and Jake is the only reason you aren't dead right now. If you ever threaten my daughter again, I won't hesitate. I will kill you." She warned before she turned and approached her mate.

"You heard her, Sam." Jake smirked smugly and watched as his former best friends stepped forward.

"Jake, please, don't be like this. You are our brother. Why won't you just come home?" Jacob growled at Quil and Embry.

"That isn't my home anymore. Home isn't where your friends are lead by a smug, stupid tyrant or where your friends would so willingly go along with said tyrant to kill your family. Bella and my daughter are my family. It took this whole ordeal for me to see that blood doesn't make up your family. It's loyalty.

"When it came down to it, it wasn't my best friends who stood by me. When my girlfriend and our daughter were in danger, you stood against me. It was Seth, Leah, and Paul who sided with me. Given Leah and Paul had their own reasons, they stood for what was right and that is what matters.

"Whether you tried to or not, you betrayed me by standing with Sam and that is something that is not easily forgiven. What if it was Claire, Quil?" Quil's shoulders sunk in regret and Jake's glare turned to Jared. "What if Sam threatened Kim?" Jared followed suit, completely filled with remorse. "What if I threatened Emily?" His eyes landed on Sam who moved to his feet, still standing tall.

"The difference, Jacob, is that you didn't imprint on Bella. Your feelings for her have always been strong, but not that strong." Jacob growled and Edward smirked, knowing he was about to knock them all of their feet.

"Actually, that's not true." Edward spoke up before his arm moved around Leah's waist. "He did imprint on her." Sam's jaw slacked in shock and disbelief.

"What?" Jake grinned smugly and Bella moved closer into his embrace.

"I can read his mind so trust me. He imprint on Bella yesterday." Jake's scowl returned as he gazed at his ex-alpha.

"You going to come up with some other excuse for why it's not the same?" Sam's head bowed. "Anyone who chooses to leave my pack is welcome to as is anyone who wants to join in. I'm not going to push anyone to bend to my will. I'm not you, Sam Uley, nor will I ever be.

"You know that if I did to Emily what you have done to Bella and my daughter, you would have killed me so be happy that you are still alive. Now, leave!" Jake growled as he pulled his imprint close to him who smiled up at him with pride.

She was proud of him for standing up to Sam. She knew it couldn't be easy. Jake had looked up to Sam for so long. It would be hard to put that type of bond in the past.

"Goodbye, Jacob." With that, Sam and his pack turned around and retreated into the woods. Quil and Embry stopped for a moment to look at Jake in brotherly longing before sighing sadly and leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

**One More Night**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Everyone walked through the front door as the house phone started ringing off the hook and Bella looked to Edward confused as no one went to answer it.

"Why aren't you answering the phone?" Bella asked as she stood by Rachel, stroking Vanessa's silky hair.

"It's Charlie." Edward stated sadly and Bella's heart clinched. She had missed her father so much. As soon as she met her daughter, she wished Charlie had been there and could meet his granddaughter. She knew Charlie would love Vanessa just as everyone else did. Vanessa had inherited her father's natural bubbliness and everyone couldn't help, but flock to her and adore her for it.

"Why aren't you answering it?" Rachel asked as she went to grab the phone, but Edward quickly yet softly grabbed her hand.

"We can't talk to him yet." Bella was bewildered by this statement.

"Why not? Jake and I were going to see him today." Jacob nodded in agreement with her as Edward's eyes widened.

"What? Bella, have you even looked at yourself in the mirror? You look noticeably different. Charlie would easily notice. Your skin is darker so is your hair. You're even taller than you were before your transition. Your father will ask questions." Bella wasn't sure exactly what he was thinking should be done until Emmett sighed sadly.

"I'm sure going to miss this place." Jacob caught what they were hinting at and gasped audibly.

"Wait a second. No one said anything about leaving!" Bella covered her mouth from the shock as Seth stood by Jake.

"Yeah, no one needs to leave!" Carlisle looked to the wolves in understanding.

"Charlie is not going to stop asking question. We can't exactly fake Bella's death with her being a wolf. She's going to have to go away from here and not come back until Charlie has passed away." Bella's heart clenched as Carlisle said this.

"There has to be another way." Jacob tried to change the Cullen's mind, but it was no use.

"I wish there was. We all love it here. Forks is all of our home, but Bella and Vanessa need to remain concealed so no one will get suspicious." Tears filled Bella's eyes as she shook her head.

"No." She released herself from Jacob and ran out the front door, sobbing loudly. He looked in her direction in sadness.

"Just give us a day, alright?" Jake pleaded and Carlisle nodded. Jacob quickly exited the house and followed his imprint's scent. He found her far back in the woods, in the middle of a clearing filled with purple and yellow wildflowers. She looked so beautiful and yet so heartbreaking.

Her face was buried in her knees as she rocked herself back and forth in the fetal position, sobbing loudly.

He moved towards his imprint and took a seat next to her, pulling her into his embrace.

"I screwed everything up." She mumbled into his neck as he held her close.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Bells." She shook her head before wiping away her tears and looking at him.

"How can they expect us to do this? Leave our families behind? Billy and Charlie haven't even gotten to meet Vanessa and now I can't even come back until my dad is dead. It's not only unfair to us, but to our families as well." He gently rubbed her cheek and it relaxed her nerves like he knew it would. Gazing up into his eyes, he sweetly kissed her lips.

"Don't worry, honey. I will fix this. We have a whole day and I'm going to make sure we don't have to leave." He had a plan hatched in his head and he knew, if he told anyone, they would try to stop him.

"How? How can you fix this?" He smirked sweetly at her.

"Don't worry about that. Just relax and focus on spending some time with our daughter." She wanted to push, but she decided against it and pressed her face back into his neck.

"I love you, Jake." He chuckled softly before kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too." She smiled to herself before he pulled her closer against him.

"I'm gonna go fix this problem of ours, Bells." She nodded before looking up at him.

"I'll go with you." He shook his head before kissing her forehead. That kiss was so sweet, it was almost a term of endearment.

"I need you to stay with Vanessa. You two need some time together and I need to do this for you. You and Vanessa are my top priority and I'll be damned if because we have Vanessa you can't have your father as a part of your life." She smiled sweetly before she kissed him again.

"How did I get so lucky?" She teased him and he kissed her much more deeply.

"I'm the lucky one, Bells."

They both felt extremely lucky to have the kind of love they did and to be blessed with the special child they had. They wouldn't trade anything in the world for it.

Jacob pushed his car to a slow crawl until he parked at the edge of the curb outside of the Swan residence. He used to come here all the time to see Bella. How things had changed so quickly and so drastically?

He went from hating the Cullen clan vehemently and wanting to kill Edward Cullen from stealing Bella away from him to seeing them as his family and having not only Bella by his side, but a newborn daughter as well.

Jacob got out of the car fully dressed with dark blue jeans, his boots, a red and black plaid button down, and his brown leather jacket. He walked across the lawn to hear Charlie doing his normal chopping of wood into the forest he did once a week when the summer heat was over.

"Charlie." Jake approached and his father's best friend turned to him, shock across the middle-aged man's features.

"Jake? You're back?" Jacob nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Charlie, I need to talk to you...about Bella." He nodded and used the axe to hold himself up like a cane.

"What about Bella?" Jake struggled with his words. Truly, he hadn't thought all of this through. Sure, he knew Charlie wouldn't be too happy and that everyone at the Cullen house would be pissed, but he hadn't thought about how to word things right so not to give the Cullen's away.

The look on Jake's face was almost like he was struggling to tell Charlie something that would be heartbreaking. Charlie's brain went to the worst possible conclusion instantly. He leaned farther into the axe.

"No, she's not. Don't you dare say anything like that, Jake." Jacob realized quickly what Charlie had thought and shook his head fast.

"No, no, nothing like that, Charlie. She's not sick anymore. She's up and walking around. She's as healthy as a horse." Jacob tried to quickly keep from breaking Charlie's heart and saw the man relax noticeably, even to the human eye.

"That's great news, Jake." Charlie threw down the axe and pulled off his gloves before patting his daughter's boyfriend on the shoulder. "Is she at your house or in the car?" He asked and Jake struggled with his words again.

"Charlie, wait." The police chief froze before turning to Jacob who looked panicked. "Bella, she was really bad off, Charlie. I need to talk to you before you try to go see her." Charlie wasn't sure what this was about, but he knew what his first priority was, it was Bella.

"I need to see Bella, Jake." Charlie pointed towards his cruiser and Jake groaned.

"You can't until you hear me out, Charlie. Trust me. You need to hear what I have to say." Charlie stepped closer to Jacob while crossing his arms.

"Okay, Jake. I haven't seen my daughter in two weeks so you have two minutes. Starting now." He glanced at his watch before Jake gulped.

"Look, Bella was running out of options. She quickly got very skinny, malnutritioned. She couldn't hold anything down and was in a lot of pain from the baby." Charlie's eyes widened while he stayed silent. "In order to get better, she had to...change." His second father narrowed his eyes at him, a befuddled expression across his features.

"Change? What do you mean change?" Jacob gulped and pulled off his jacket slowly.

"Here goes nothing." Charlie's eyes widened once more as Jacob kicked off his boots and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Jake, what are you doing? Why are you taking off your clothes?" In his nervousness, he shrugged his shoulders, disbelief filing the man before him. "Jake, please, put your clothes back on." Jacob pushed off his shirt and got to work on his pants.

"I know this must seem really weird, but trust me, it will make sense in a minute. Plus, stranger things happen every day." Jacob pushed his jeans and his boxers down before kicking them to the side.

Charlie could not believe the nerve of this boy. It was bad enough the kid he had known since he popped out of his mother had gotten his now nineteen year old daughter pregnant then disappeared, but now, he was standing before him naked as the day he came screaming into the world. He definitely didn't want to see him naked and have the thoughts in his head that this boy had sex with his daughter. No, thank you!

Suddenly, Charlie saw steam coming off Jacob's body as his lip lifted in a snarl and he seemed to grow a few inches taller.

"What the…." Charlie whispered to himself as he took a cautious step back and Jacob instantly busted out of his skin and into the form of his russet wolf. Charlie gasped and lost his footing, falling to the floor. He crawled as quickly away from the beast as he could and Jacob quickly laid down, crossing his paws in front of him. "Jesus fucking Christ." Charlie said under his breath.

Bella was relaxing on the front porch with Vanessa, Leah, and Edward as Jacob's Rabbit started down the long driveway. Bella and Leah both saw the angry look cover Edward's features as Jake parked his car and Edward growled.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Edward bellowed and Bella quickly handed Vanessa to Leah before speeding over to Jacob as Edward did, pushing him against his car door.

"Edward, stop!" She pushed him away and created a barrier between the two men. "What's going on?" She asked calmly as Edward growled.

"He went to Charlie and revealed himself to him." Bella gasped before she turned to her boyfriend.

"You did what?!" Her eyes widened at him as he groaned.

"You said it yourself. You didn't want to leave and this was the only way we wouldn't have to." He justified his actions and she groaned.

"One, you could have given him a heart attack, Jake! Two, if the Volturi ever find out that he knows anything-" She was frightened for her father and Jacob could see it. He quickly pulled her into his arms and her body relaxed.

"I didn't tell him about the Cullen's. Only me. He doesn't need to know about them. The only issue was him not knowing why you look different and why Vanessa is growing so fast. I fixed that. I was going to just tell him, but he kept trying to run over here to see you. Showing him was the only way to stall him long enough to explain." Bella understood why he did it and she wasn't mad, but she was freaked out about her father knowing about the supernatural aspect of the world she lived in. She had hoped to keep him in the dark, but now, he had seen the light and there was no turning back. "Please, don't be mad, honey. I did this for you and for Vanessa." Edward huffed loudly as he crossed his arms.

"You did this for her? Stop lying, Jacob. This had nothing to do with Bella. It had all to do with you not wanting to go anywhere." Jake knew he wasn't lying and that Edward was reaching so he shrugged.

"Sorry you feel that way."

"Were you even thinking about how hard this is going to be on Bella? Not only is she going to have to control her strength and her speed, if Charlie upsets her, she could kill him." Jake arm rested around Bella's waist as she stood by her boyfriend.

"Bella will be fine. I believe in her and I know she would never hurt Charlie, even if he pissed her off." Bella beamed up at Jacob for having such faith in her. Edward rolled his eyes and retreated to Leah's side. "We need to get inside. I could barely get Charlie to wait ten minutes before coming over here. We need to give you a crash course on acting like a normal human." She took a deep breath and nodded.

Within a few moments, they were in the living room with the others and everyone was up to speed on what was going on. Rosalie held Vanessa while Bella sat on the couch and everyone stood around.

"Okay, first, why don't you try sitting in the chair over there?" Esme pointed to the arm chair across the room and Bella slowly stood up. "Sit down and cross your legs, sweetie." Bella nodded and sped across the room without trying to, knocking the chair a few feet, before she slowly crossed her legs, laying her hands in her lap. Jasper snickered as everyone scowled at him. "Maybe a tad slower." Carlisle nodded with a small, kind smile.

"Just don't sit up so straight." Leah said softly from Edward's side and Bella nodded, slouching. "You've never sat that straight. Plus, don't sit so still. Bounce your foot a little. You can tell you are trying really hard. Relax." Bella took a deep breath and nodded.

"Also, remember to keep your mind calm." Jake said softly. "Think of something that would get rid of everything bad in your mind no matter how angry you are." She nodded and searched her mind before she found the most amazing memory, other than the first moment she met Vanessa.

She remembered the morning after she spent her first night with Jake and she took a shower. She recalled him joining her and holding her close to him. It was so relaxing and euphoric. It warmed her heart to the depths.

She nodded and quickly stood to her feet. "I got it. Move slow, slouch, bounce, think calming thoughts." They nodded while Jake smirked.

"Try and sit on the couch." She nodded and slowly took each step in front of her until she made it to the couch and sat down, bouncing her knee and slouching slightly.

"Good." Alice said sweetly and Seth snickered.

"For a low level cartoon character." Everyone scowled at Seth as Jake moved over to Bella.

"You did fine, Bells. You will do fine with Charlie, too." She smirked at him as all of them heard the undeniable sound of Charlie pulling up in his police cruiser. Jacob held Bella's hand as she took a deep, calming breath.

"Blondie, why don't you go hide away with Vanessa? We don't want to shock him too much by seeing Vanessa before talking to Bella." Jake suggested and Rosalie instantly complied.

Carlisle strolled to the front door and opened it as Charlie approached. It was obvious the man was still in shock from seeing Jake in his wolf form so Carlisle just gave him a sweet smirk.

"Afternoon, Charlie." The chief gulped before finally speaking.

"Where's Bella?" He said, his shock finally starting to fade away, and Carlisle opened the door wider.

"She is in the living room." Carlisle guided Charlie into the living room where he rounded a corner and found his daughter, dressing in black leggings and a black tank top, sitting next to the boy who shifted in front of him less than an hour ago.

He could see the differences in his daughter, her darker skin tone, how her body was covered in more lean muscle than before, and her hair. Sure, she could have dyed her hair, but why would she want to when she had been so ill?

"Be-Bella?" She gave him a shy smirk as she clutched Jake's hand in hers.

"Hey, dad." He let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't expect her to speak.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried about her. Not just her health, but her being so close to Jacob after what he had seen.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Healthy as a horse." Charlie stayed motionless for a moment before his stance changed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You don't...turn into an animal, too, right?" She giggled as did everyone else in the room.

"No, I haven't, dad." She tried to remain truthful to him without freaking him out and Jake squeezed her hand.

"We will give you some privacy." Everyone else slowly bounced out of the room as Jake sweetly kissed his imprint's forehead. He moved to his feet and slowly moved around Charlie who flinched a little. Bella had never seen her father look so scared as he seemed to be of Jake which saddened her.

"I won't bite, dad." He nodded and slowly walked over to her, taking the seat Jacob previously had. "What all did Jake tell you?" She asked softly and he looked to her, disbelief across his worried features.

"Not much. I was in too much shock to really talk." She nodded then he spoke again. "He said this was necessary. What did he mean by that?" She took a deep breath before she looked back at him.

"Things were bad. I was unhealthy and my pregnancy was progressing unnaturally fast." He wasn't sure if he should believe what she was saying, but he stayed silent. "Dad, four days ago, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl we named Vanessa." His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Is that because of what he is?" Bella shrugged a little and remembered her special memory to keep her tremors away.

"Partly, but not completely. It's not Jake's fault. He didn't know that my pregnancy would be like that. Only Billy did and, once Billy told him, we came to Carlisle for help. If it wasn't for the Cullen's, I would be dead right now." Charlie turned more to her with heartbreak in his eyes.

"Why?" She tried to form her words to not make her labor sound so scary, but she couldn't find a way to explain without telling the Cullen's secret. "I want to know what happened to you!" He challenged her silence and she shook her head.

"I can't tell you." He groaned in frustration at this. Why couldn't she just tell him the truth!

"I think I deserve an explanation. If for nothing else than the fact that I'm your father." She agreed with him.

"You do, dad. If I were in your shoes, I would demand one, too, but I'm not at liberty to tell you. It's not my secret to share and, if you really need to know, Jake, Vanessa, and I will have to leave Forks and I don't want that." He quickly stood in protest.

"No!" He yelled from his frustration with this whole, stupid situation. "No more going away! I'm sick of you continuously running away, Bella. Your mother used to always do that." It was on a very rare occasion that Charlie would compare his daughter to his ex-wife. She didn't like it and neither did he.

"I know, dad. I don't want to go anywhere. Forks is my home and it's Jake's home, too. I want it to also be Vanessa's home. You are very important to me and Jake sees you as a second father. I don't want my life to be without you in it and I don't want my daughter growing up without having you as a major part of her childhood.

"For what it's worth, I'm alright. I'm better than alright. I'm alive and happy, happier than I've ever been. What happened when I was pregnant doesn't really matter anymore because I'm here, Jake's here, and Vanessa is happy and healthy. Can you live with knowing just that?" He stood up and groaned before pacing for a moment.

"Can I live with that?" He huffed momentarily before looking at her. "Well, I don't know, Bella. My daughter apparently conceived a child a month ago that she has already given birth to. I just watched a boy that I was present when he was fucking born turn into a very large dog. My daughter looks like my daughter, but doesn't at the same damn time. You are expecting me not to question any of this or how it all ties in together. You are expecting me to just pretend it's all peaches and cream when it's far from that." She nodded before slowly moving to her feet at a human pace.

"I know how you feel, dad, but I can promise you one thing that might make this easier." The idea clicked in her head as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. What could she possibly offer that could make this easier to process? "What if I promise to always tell you what you need to know? Could you deal with that?" He sighed. He knew when he had been beat.

"And this isn't something I need to know?" She shook her head with a slight giggle. She imagined the shocked look that would be plastered on his face if she ever told him the whole truth of everything that had happened since she moved to Forks. She was sure his head would explode.

"No, you really don't. Trust me. If you did, I would tell you." He groaned before averting his gaze from her.

"Well, I have no choice. I can't be without my daughter. I just can't." She smiled to herself as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"You won't have to. I promise you that, dad." He nodded and quickly pulled her into his arms, tears filling his eyes.

Though he had spent most of her life away from her, she had become a permanent figure in his life. In that year and a half with her living under his roof, he knew she was just like him and, though they didn't talk much, his daughter was the most important person in his life. No one rivaled her in his heart.

She held herself to his chest as his hands rubbed her arms. His heart clenched at feeling the blazing skin and tears filled his eyes more rapidly.

 _What happened to you, my sweet Bells?_ He pressed his cheek to the top of her head and let his suspicions go. "I missed you, Bells." She smiled to herself as tears filled her eyes.

"I missed you, too, dad." Jacob smiled as he heard Charlie cave. He took his daughter from Rosalie's arms before smiling at the beautiful infant.

"You ready to meet your Grandpa Charlie?" The child giggled happily and Jacob gave her a face full of warning. "Don't show him your thoughts, little one." She snuggled into her father's chest before he strolled with her into the living room.

Jacob watched for a moment as the father and daughter hugged contently. He hated to interrupt it, but he needed to.

"Charlie?" The chief pulled his arms away from his daughter and looked in the direction of which Jacob's voice came from to see him holding a small child in his arms. "This is Vanessa." Charlie slowly approached with Bella beside him before Vanessa turned in her father's arms, a squeaky laugh leaving her lips. Her eyes sparkled and her tongue fell from her lips like the happy baby she was.

"Vanessa." He said her name softly before he gulped. "When was she born?" He spoke hesitantly and Bella gingerly touched her father's arm.

"Four days ago." She spoke softly before moving to Jake's side, taking one of Vanessa's hands in hers.

"I guess her growth is a need to know thing, too?" Charlie asked and Bella shook her head.

"Carlisle is trying to figure out how to slow it down." Charlie nodded before smirking at the infant.

"She has your eyes, Bells." Bella giggled to herself before looking to her father.

"Thanks." Then, the small group spent some happy, stress free time together, giving the maternal grandfather time to spend with his only grandchild.

Bella and Jake slowly waved goodbye to Charlie as his cruiser pulled out of the driveway and left the Cullen house behind.

She was glad that they didn't have to leave and her father could be a part of hers and her daughter's life. He understood that he couldn't question her about certain things and that they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

Bella heard slow clapping behind her and slowly turned to see everyone standing on the porch.

"Congratulations, Bella." Jasper said with his thick, southern accent and she smiled with pride. "I've never seen any wolf or even a newborn vampire show that kind of restraint. You should be proud." Everyone smiled, but Emmett's was smug.

"I'm not so sure she is a wolf." Everyone looked at Emmett with confusion, except Edward. He simply snickered under his breath from Emmett's thoughts. "She's so….tame." Bella raised an eyebrow as Edward patted Emmett's back in a challenge.

"Come on. Don't antagonize her. She's easily the strongest one in the house." Emmett quickly rolled his eyes as he cracked his knuckles.

"Please." Bella smirked as she caught onto what Emmett was getting at. "You ready to finish that bet, Bella?" She nodded eagerly.

"What bet?" Jacob question and Bella giggled.

"Before the newborn battle, Emmett bet that, once I was changed, he could beat me in arm wrestling." She stated, amusement clear in her voice, and the porch filled with laughter.

"What was the wager?" Leah asked. She was so used to people placing bets among the pack. It wasn't surprising to her that vampires did the same thing to pass the time.

"The only thing I ever wager with." Bella stated before looking to Jacob with a sly smirk. "Lifetime of servitude." Jacob snickered before she looked back to Emmett. "Now, we will know which is stronger. The vampire or the wolf." Everyone roared with excitement and went to the backyard to see what would play out. Emmett found a large boulder and placed it on a tree stump before Bella cracked her knuckles.

"Jazz, how about you be the referee?" Emmett asked with a smirk and him and Bella both placed one arm behind their back, looking to Jasper.

"Fight fair, you two." Jasper said with a big grin on his face before Jake spoke up.

"Don't hurt yourself." He spoke to both of them as he watched on with amusement.

"Ready?" Emmett and Bella clasped their fists around each other as they smirked at each other.

"You are going down, little wolf." She snickered before she rolled her eyes.

 _So_ _you_ _think_. She thought to herself before Jasper started to do the countdown.

"Three, two, one. Go." Emmett started to fight Bella's strength, but she wasn't even trying. She wasn't even using enough strength to flex a muscle. Emmett grunted as Bella's arm didn't move. She didn't even have a drop of sweat on her forehead.

"Still think you're strong?" Bella teased and pretended to yawn which got a laugh from all of the wolf. Emmett went to use his other hand and she scowled. "No cheating, Emmett. Remember, cheaters never prosper." She joked before slamming his fist down onto the boulder, taking off a huge side chunk of it with the force.

The wolves howled as Bella did her little victory dance.

"There you go, Emmett. Wolves win. Booyah!" Emmett looked to her in disbelief as Jake wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder, placing a soft kiss to her temple.

"You are a damn freak of nature, Bella." She rolled her eyes at Emmett's pity party. "I fought Paul, remember? He wasn't that damn strong. You won, but that doesn't mean wolves are stronger." Bella was going to protest Emmett's assumption, but Jake spoke before she could.

"He's right." Bella looked to her boyfriend in disbelief before he smirked. "Wolves are their strongest in the first week and Bella has only been up and about for two days. If you really want to prove which species is stronger, you need to arm wrestle a wolf who is just as bulky as you." Emmett smirked happily at the challenge from the alpha wolf.

"How about it, Jake?" Emmett challenged and Jake removed himself from Bella and slipped off this jacket before unbuttoning his overshirt, leaving himself in just a grey tank top.

"Your on, Emmett." Bella watched in amusement as both men readied themselves for the arm wrestle that was about to ensue.

Jasper started the countdown.

"Ready, set, go." Bella watched in anticipation as Emmett and Jake both strained, creases burrowing into their foreheads. Emmett pushed Jake's hand down a little before Jake pushed back. They struggled for a few minutes before Jake's hand slammed Emmett's down into the boulder.

Another howl rang through the air in excitement from all the wolves as the Cullen's clapped in a congratulatory manner. Emmett looked to Jake in surprise before groaning.

"There, proof. Wolves are stronger. Not by much, but still stronger." Jake teased Emmett before he reached out to shake his hand, a cocky smirk on his face. Emmett accepted the handshake and both men retreated to their mates.

"Emmett just likes to think he is stronger than everyone." Rosalie stated before kissing Emmett's cheek. "You're still my monkey man." Everyone grimaced at the pet name except Emmett and Rosalie.

Though it was weird for Bella to see Rosalie and Emmett being so openly affectionate in front of others, it was a reminder to her that everything was finally perfect.

Her daughter was healthy and happy. She had Charlie as a part of her life and her family's lives. She had the most amazing man as her mate and he loved her unconditionally. Her vampire family was whole, all of them happy with their mates, and the fighting was over between the wolves and the vampires.

Everything was perfect, but they didn't know that it wouldn't always be perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**One More Night**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 _Four Months Later_

Her feet pounded against the grass as she ran as fast as she could, wind wiping her hair behind her. She loved the feel of the breeze, the sounds of the woods, and the smell of the fresh air.

It was amazing.

"Mommy! Slow down!" Bella came to a stop at the clearing as the beautiful, medium skin toned toddler ran through the trees, stopping right in front of her. "I'm not that fast, Mommy." Vanessa gave a fake pout as Bella giggled and knelt in front of her amazingly gifted daughter.

"Honey, don't pout like that. You look like your father when you do that." She teased her little girl before grabbing her hand, placing a soft kiss on the toddler's knuckles. "Mommy will go slower, but we run like this for your own good, sweetie. You know that, right?" Vanessa nodded with a forgiving smile.

"In case something bad happens." Bella nodded with a big smile. Bella was worried that the Volturi might still come back to Forks. She knew their issues with wolves and Vanessa was a wolf. She needed her daughter to be safe even if they couldn't be with her.

"Yes. Now, what is the 'go' word?" Vanessa giggled a little before covering her little mouth.

"Spider monkey." Little Vanessa had no idea what a spider monkey was, but the image of a monkey with eight legs was hilarious to her.

"That's my girl." Vanessa was graced with impossible beauty. She had long black hair that was wavy and her mother's chocolate brown eyes. Vanessa was a perfect level of her mother and her father in both mind and body. She had her father's carefree spirit and goofy personality along with his hair, nose and jawline. From her mother, she had her shyness, her love of the supernatural beings that surrounded them daily, her lips, and eyes. Her skin tone didn't belong to either of them. It was more of a mix of the two complexions.

Bella softly stroked her daughter's hair. She couldn't believe how perfect everything was.

Billy was surprised when Bella and Jake showed up to see him with a newborn baby girl the day after Charlie met the ray of sunshine. He wasn't happy that his son had gotten his girlfriend pregnant in the first place, but given the circumstances, he was relieved by the ripple affect of her pregnancy. He was happy that she survived it, that his son was happy, and that they had this unbelievably amazing little girl.

The packs were still separate, but they were civil when they were in each other's company. There was still this huge tension between the Black family and the Uley pack. Though Sam's pack felt terrible for what they tried to do, their regret didn't reverse the damage their actions had done to the trust and respect from Billy, Jacob, and Bella. Though the council had entertained the idea of demoting Sam from his Alpha status, there was no one in the Uley pack that was as responsible as Sam to lead them. The others were sheep in comparison to their shepherd.

For the Black pack, Leah was the happiest she had been in a very long time with Edward by her side. Her current happiness made her regret full of how she had misjudged the Cullen's before then. She never thought she would be in a happy, loving relationship with a vampire, but Edward was different. They were so similar. Seeing how perfect they were for each other, she was a little surprised that she didn't imprint on him, but the fact that he was a vampire was probably the leading factor of why she didn't. Paul was happier to have Jake as his Alpha than Sam. Jake was a little more laxed than Sam. Plus, he wasn't so serious and brooding. Seth was just happy that he got to spend every day with his imprint.

Everyone knew that Seth, Bella, and Jacob were Vanessa's top three favorite people in the world and no one took offense to it. The one she was closest to was Jacob.

She was definitely a Daddy's girl.

"When is Daddy coming home?" Vanessa whined as Bella giggled. Her daughter truly was a treasure.

"When he's done working with the pack. How about we play a little game, huh, pumpkin?" Vanessa's eyes widened in excitement before clapping, the biggest smile ever across the toddler's face.

"A game! Yay!" Bella smirked lovingly at her little girl.

"Let's sneak up on Daddy. How about we track him and scare him?" Bella teased her sweet daughter who had a mischievous look in her big doe eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She was excited and Bella grabbed the toddler's hand, both of them running through the forest. They waved through trees and jumped over bushes until they made it to a creek.

Bella knew this was a good way to teach Vanessa to use her wolf senses to her advantage. She worried one day the toddler may need them to protect herself or use these natural gifts she had to stay alive.

"Okay. I want you to close your eyes." The child giggled before doing as she was told. Bella couldn't stop herself from smiling at the beautiful little girl if she wanted to. "Now, take a good, deep sniff of the air. Search for Daddy through his scent." The toddler took a few good breaths through her nose, turning her head in a few directions. She was struggling, but soon she found that musky scent she loved of her father's.

"Daddy's that way, Mommy!" Vanessa pointed down the creek in the direction of their home and Bella shushed the small child. Vanessa covered her mouth and giggled. The child showed her mother the way and sprinted until they found the big russet wolf in the clearing they started at, sniffing the ground. Bella put her finger to her lips for her daughter to stay quiet and Vanessa did the motion to her mouth of zipping her lips and throwing away a key. They looked around the tree and found Jacob back in his human form, dressed in his cut offs.

"Hmm?" He rubbed his head with confusion. He was taking a break to see his girlfriend and their daughter, but they seemed to be moving too fast to track them. He worried for a moment that something might have happened, but he would have sensed Bella's panic if something did happen.

Bella pointed to the spot they were standing for her daughter to stay put and she nodded silently as Bella slowly walked around the tree they were hiding behind before she sprinted at her mate, knocking him to the ground. He landed on his face with an umph noise before she flipping him over, holding him down by his chest. She smirked as she stayed straddling his waist, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"Gotcha." He chortled before sitting up, kissing her sweetly.

"Well, ain't this a pleasant surprise?" She nodded before she pulled away, placing a chaste kiss on his nose before jumping to her feet.

"Come on, honey!" Bella called to their daughter who came out from behind the tree, running towards her loving father.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed happily and he picked her up in his arms, swinging her around.

"Hey, munchkin. What were you two doing?" He looked between the mother and daughter with suspicion and Bella snickered happily.

"I was teaching your daughter to track. She learned very quickly." Vanessa nodded proudly and Jake chortled.

"Did you learn to track?" He asked Vanessa who nodded.

"She found you, didn't she?" He rolled his eyes before hugging his daughter closer. Bella felt the tears coming from seeing Jake and Vanessa so happy together. Seeing them like this always made her feel emotional and overflowing with joy, but she didn't want them to think she was sad by seeing her cry.

"You are one smart cookie!" Jake exclaimed happily as Vanessa hugged Jake again.

"I missed you, Daddy!" She couldn't stop the tears from leaking out as Jake kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Missed you, too, sweetie." Suddenly, Seth came prancing into the clearing and Vanessa squealed.

"Seth!" The toddler leaped out of her father's arms, and ran over the to the wolf who imprinted on her. Seth's wolf gave her a goofy, happy smile as she hugged her tiny arms around his leg.

Jacob quickly took the space from his daughter to move to his imprint. His arms encased her waist and his mouth met hers in a passionate kiss. She whimpered into his moist lips as she clawed at his chest.

It was hard for either of them to be apart from each other and, every moment they were, it made them appreciate their time together that much more intensely.

He released the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers, a loving smirk gracing his supple lips.

"Hey, beautiful." Simpering, she gingerly touched his cheek.

"Hey yourself." He softly rubbed her back as they looked over at their daughter who jumped on Seth's back. The toddler stood up as Seth started running, like she was surfing him. Bella instantly panicked. "Vanessa Savannah Black! Do not stand up on him like that!" Vanessa frowned before sitting down on Seth, her shoulders sinking, and Jake groaned.

He loved Bella to death, but she was extremely overprotective of Vanessa and this was worrisome to him.

"Bells, give her a break." His voice was soft yet irritated and she looked to him, befuddled.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"She's a kid, baby. She's not going to get hurt. All your worrying can accomplish is putting a damper on her childhood. The worst that could happen with her standing on Seth is her getting hit by a branch and she would just shake it off and go on with her day." She scowled at her mate with irritation as she crossed her arms.

"You may not recall, but I almost died having that child four months ago." The reminder of her state that night when she gave birth sent a searing pain through his heart which she felt from their imprint. She sighed and her face softened. "Her growth isn't slowing down and Carlisle is stumped on what to do about it. What if she never phases and she just keeps aging at this rate? If she were human, she would just now be able to push herself up on her stomach. Instead of that, she's running and talking. She cracks jokes and can track scents. She is aging six times as fast as a normal child. At this rate, she will be Charlie's age in a decade. If she doesn't start aging normally, our daughter will be dead in less than fifteen years." This thought hurt Jake to think of, but he knew it was possible.

It could very well be that they would be burying their toddler in a decade and a half, that when she should be starting high school, she would be on her deathbed.

"Bella, I already know all this. You really should stop treating her like she's going to break. Why are you being like that with her? You didn't like it when Edward did it to you so why are you doing this to her?" She sighed as her tears spilled down her face.

"Our time with her is limited. I don't want to lose her sooner than we have to, Jake. It's not like we are going to have any more children. The only time of parenthood we have is with her." His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Wait, what? What do you mean that we couldn't have any more children?" She gulped before looking down at his shirt.

"Because I haven't gotten my period since before I got pregnant with her. The same thing happened to Leah when she changed, because we are now basically frozen in time. I don't have a choice to stop being a wolf because I can't shift like she can. I'm always going to be like this so Vanessa is the only child we get." He nodded before cupping her gorgeous face in his hands.

"Hey." He whispered softly and she gazed up into his eyes as he looked down at her, love radiating from his stare. "I know you are worried, honey, but your protectiveness is messing with her quality of life. I know you are concerned about her lifespan, but you need to realize that the quality of life is more important than the quantity of it." Bella's shoulders relaxed as he pressed his forehead to hers. "She's a good kid, Bells. She's not going to do something to put her life in danger." His face contorted into a teasing smirk. "Unlike someone I know." He nudged her and she snickered before smirking up at her. "All we can do is enjoy the time we have left with her. Cut her some slack, honey." She caved. He always had a way of making her see things the way he did. It was one of his many gifts.

"Okay." He smirked triumphantly before giving her a sweet kiss. Seth stopped next to the couple and Vanessa jumped down gracefully before something caught her eye off into the distant, on the hill above the clearing.

Through the crisp white snow that covered the trees and ground, a dark figure stood out like a sore thumb.

"Mommy, who's that?" Bella's, Jake's, and Seth's eyes snapped in the direction that the toddler pointed to see a dark figure on the mountain's top, a black cloak covering the petite stature of the blonde woman.

Instantly, Bella thought of Jane until she looked closely, recognizing Irina's features.

"It's our cousin from Denali, Irina." Bella took note of the disbelief, disgust, and disheartening expression on the golden-eyes vampiresses' face. "Irina!" She called to her and waved her over, but she quickly turned, running in the opposite direction.

Without looking for anyone's approval, Bella ran after the vampire. She hadn't seen her since the wedding and it probably shocked her to see that Bella wasn't a vampire. She knew that Irina had still been struggling with her grief over Laurent, but she hoped she had gotten over the belief that the wolves were responsible for his death. True, they did kill him, but it was only to protect an innocent person.

Bella raced after Irina, but the older vampire was way faster than her, probably due to her age. Bella gained on her, but she lost her as the blonde jumped into the murky current from the cliffs in La Push.

 _Why wouldn't you just talk to me?_ Bella asked herself concerning Irina.

She worried for the poor girl. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to Jake. She would probably wither away and die the most excruciating death of a broken hearted woman.

Irina was stronger not to just forget everything and let her broken heart completely consume her.

"Bella?" She turned to see Seth, Jake, and Vanessa break through the brush before she looked back at the water.

"She was too fast. I couldn't catch her." She groaned as Jake looked to her confused.

"Who was that?" He asked and she gulped. She said the words she hoped were wrong, but her gut was telling her otherwise.

"A big problem."

* * *

Bella stood across the room with Jake by her side as the Cullens huddled around Carlisle on the couch with his mate by his side. Edward sat at his piano with little Vanessa right by him.

"Thanks, Carmen, we appreciate it." The eldest vampire hung up the phone before looking around the room. "Irina was here to see Bella." The wolves looked surprised by this as were Jasper and Emmett.

"Why?" Emmett showed his lack of knowledge of what had happened on the day of the wedding. Everyone looked to Bella who hugged her midsection.

"Because, at the wedding, I got her to see past her resentments towards the pack for her mate being killed." She had already told Jake and Paul about this, but everyone else was clueless. "The pack killed Laurent when you were all gone. He was trying to kill me and Jake wouldn't let it get that far. I explained to her how it was no one's fault that me and Laurent were in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was hunting and found me. He tried to resist the temptation, but he couldn't." Bella looked to Carlisle with sad eyes. "Is she really bad off?" Carlisle nodded, agony in his eyes.

"She has been struggling a lot with nowhere to channel her anger or her broken heart." Bella sighed as Jake squeezed her waist.

"And seeing Seth must have been too much for her to bear. Seeing him must have been a painful reminder." All of the people in the room, vampire or werewolf, had an intense pain in their heart for this poor girl who had lost her true love for something she had no control over and couldn't save him from.

"Don't worry. She is family. She'll come around. Carmen will let us know when she arrives back home." Bella nodded as she hugged Jacob's arm around her.

"It's completely understandable, her need to blame someone. I don't know what I would do in her shoes." Her hand slightly squeezed Jake's wrist as he pressed a soft kiss to the back of her head.

They all had the subconscious fear that they might one day lose their true love like Irina had, but none of them could even fathom this fear becoming a true possibility.

Meanwhile, Irina hid in the trees deep within the woods near Vancouver, contemplating what to do.

This was the most impossible situation she had ever been in. On one hand, the Cullen's were her family, distant family, but still. Bella had helped her through her resentments and Rose was a good friend of hers.

On the other hand, it horrified her that the Cullen's would make the same mistake that her mother had. Natasha was blinded by love and protection and now she was dead for that connection she had developed.

After what happened to her mother, she hated the idea of telling the Volturi about anything involving someone's crime, but she had little choice. If the Volturi found out her or any of her family know and didn't report it, they would all be slaughtered by the guard.

Her choice was stripped from her to protect her family.

She had to tell the Volturi about the child that was in the Cullen's possession.

* * *

Bella, Jake, Vanessa, and the pack along with their mates arrived at Charlie's house at just the right time.

Charlie had invited them all over for dinner in a lame excuse to get to see his daughter and granddaughter. They always made sure to designate one day a week to see Billy and one day for Charlie, but the old man got impatient. He was still adjusting to the fact that his daughter wasn't living with him and that she was on her own.

Charlie ran out the house as Vanessa jumped out the car, a big smile on her face.

"Pappy!" She shrieked as she ran to Charlie, getting a big hug. Bella and Jacob climbed out of the car as did everyone else from their vehicles.

"Look at you!" Charlie smiled at his growing granddaughter. "You must have grown six inches since I saw you last." Charlie looked to Vanessa bewildered as Sue slapped his shoulder.

"She's a growing girl!" Sue justified as Leah, Edward, Seth, Bella, and Jacob approached the porch.

"Hey, dad." Bella hugged her father who squeezed a little tighter than necessary.

"Hey, Bells." He released the hug before shaking Jacob's hand. "Jake, you treating my girl's good, right?" Charlie gave a teasing glare before Jacob chortled.

"Yes, sir." It only took a couple weeks for Charlie to get over his fear of Jake being a wolf, but the curiosity still filled him concerning what the Cullen's had to do with it.

His whole life, all of the Quileute had a sore spot about the Cullen family and suddenly the Clearwaters and the Blacks are constantly surrounded by them in a happy atmosphere. When Sue told him that Leah was dating Edward Cullen, he nearly spit his coffee halfway across the room.

He wasn't sure if he should believe his daughter when back in May she told him that Edward would always be a part of her life, but he never thought it would be like this.

A Cullen and a Quileute dating? He had finally seen it all!

"Edward, Seth, Leah, you are looking well." Charlie gave a kind smile though Edward still rubbed him the wrong way.

They finished their greetings before everyone went inside. Everything was comfortable and wonderful until it was time to leave.

Leah and Edward got in his Volvo as they headed back to the Cullen house. Leah could tell Edward was on edge, but she wasn't sure what was wrong.

"Charlie has always been suspicious of me." He answered her train of thought and she clutched his hand.

"Why?" She asked aloud with a soft undertone.

"He's got good instincts and a long memory. He wants to know why my family was able to help Bella when she was pregnant and he knows it has to do with whatever about me rubs him the wrong way. He also doesn't understand me and you being together. He knows your tribe has never like me or my family and he doesn't understand the sudden change." This brought sadness to Leah. Charlie was her mother's boyfriend and he had these problems with her mate. "He's never really liked me at all. He never thought I was good enough for Bella and thought it would be better for everyone if I just went away and didn't come back. When I did that, but came back, he wished I had stayed gone. He's just going to keep getting more and more suspicious as time goes one. One day, he will probably figure out my family's secret and that would put his life in danger because of the Volturi." She knew what he was telling her, that one day soon his family would need to go away, even just a town over to be away from the suspicious eyes of Chief Swan.

"I would follow you anywhere, Edward Cullen." She stroked his hand affectionately as she said this and he softly chuckled before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. A soft kiss graced her temple as she purred appreciatively.

"He's just going to have to get used to me since he is planning to propose to your mom." Leah gasped as Edward revealed this.

"What?" Edward laughed happily.

"Yup, looks like you will Aunt Leah to Vanessa after all." He teasingly tickled her side and she flashed a big smile at him.

"Well, I think everyone deserves to be happy. Look at us. We are a wolf and a vampire. We should be mortal enemies, but we are in love and I couldn't be happier than I am by your side." He flashed her a big smiled before he pulled her closer to him.

"Same here, Leah. There is only one thing that could make this any better and, well, I doubt that would even be possible." She looked to him confused as he frowned, the image of how glorious she would look if such a thing were possible.

"What? You can tell me." He sighed.

"The only thing that would make our relationship even better is if we could….have a family together, our own family. Bella and Jacob have Vanessa. It would just be nice if we could have our own children, but I know it's impossible. You're a wolf and I'm a vampire." She blushed before she placed her hands over her stomach. She had been trying her best to hide her thoughts so she could have a good time to tell him her news, unsure of how he would feel about what she had been hiding from him. "What is it? What are you hiding, love?" He pulled his car over in the park parking lot before he turned to her. She smiled to herself before she glanced up at him.

"It's not impossible. I-I've been wanting to tell you, but I wasn't sure how you would feel about it." He looked to her confused as she bit her lip, giggling, while stroking her stomach. He watched her hands then it clicked to him.

"Leah, are you-are you…." She smiled and nodded before grabbing his hand, placing it to her stomach.

"I didn't think it was possible either. I haven't gotten my period since I first phased so I automatically thought that as long as I was phasing that I couldn't get pregnant until I stopped phasing. I-I could feel it, the baby, as soon as the conception was complete. My body felt different. I suddenly felt like I was constantly starving, more than normal, and I felt a little sore in my womb, like something was there that wasn't there before." He didn't speak and his expression was unreadable so she kept talking.

"When you went hunting last, I went to my mom's clinic in La Push and used her ultrasound machine so I could be sure and I saw the baby. You couldn't imagine how happy I was to see this sweet little life on that screen. I figured it would have been like how it was for Bella when she was pregnant with Vanessa, how you couldn't see Vanessa on an ultrasound machine, but I could see the baby. It's not growing very fast at all so I expect I will be pregnant for a long time before we get to meet our son or daughter. Please, say something." She pleaded with him and the shock came to his eyes.

"Really? You are really pregnant?" She nodded happily before placing her hand on his marble cheek.

"I am and, before you even ask, this baby is very compatible with my body. I haven't had any morning sickness, but I do feel a little nauseous sometimes." A small smile flashed across his face with joy.

"Does anyone else know?" Leah smiled back and shook her head.

"Just me and you right now. Who do you want to tell first?" She teased him and he quickly kissed her, so raw and passionate.

"I love you, Leah Anne Clearwater." She blushed before stroking his jawline.

"And I love you, Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen."

 **Bombshell! Leah and Edward are having a baby! Yay! Who else is happy for them? I know I am! Let me your thoughts and lots of love!**


	13. Chapter 13

**One More Night**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Bella quietly read Vanessa a bedtime story from the book Charlie had just bought for Vanessa the day before. Bella was so excited to read her daughter the Hans Christian Andersen stories Renee had read to her as a small child. She hoped Vanessa would be just as captivated as she had been. She was on the story of The Snow Queen and had another page left to read to Vanessa when she looked to the little girl.

Vanessa looked so peaceful, eyes shut, shallow breathing, and muscles relaxed. Bella smiled at this. Yup, Vanessa was definitely her father's daughter. Everytime she saw Vanessa sleeping like this, an arm dangled over the side of her toddler bed, legs tangled in with the blanket, it reminded her of when she went to tell Jacob she knew he was a wolf and saw him sleeping in his bed.

She smiled, placed the book in Vanessa's small bookshelf, and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Vanessa grumbled under her breath before rubbing her face into her pillow.

Bella knew she couldn't have dreamed up a more perfect child than Vanessa Savannah Black.

She smiled as she switched on Vanessa's nightlight and walked out of her bedroom door, quietly latching the door closed. She turned and found her true love smirking at her.

"She passed out?" Bella smiled before moving over to Jacob, wrapping her arms around his neck. His palms grasped her hips as she giggled.

"She was asleep before I finished the first story. I guess she didn't inherit my interest in stories." He snickered before he gave Bella a big kiss. She whimpered into his mouth as she pulled herself closer to him. He pulled out of the kiss and gave her the most loving look she had ever seen.

"We will _definitely_ do that when we get back. Everyone is waiting for us at the Cullen house." She forced down her arousal for him and gulped before removing her arms from his neck, taking his hands in hers.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Jacob shrugged as they strolled out of their house. Bella felt uneasy about leaving Vanessa at home alone, even just a mile into the woods from the Cullen house.

"She'll be fine, Bells." Jake's arm moved around her waist and she relaxed a little. "Alice is going to watching her. Don't worry." She smiled at him as she relaxed. "Leah didn't give anything away in the pack mind." Bella nodded with a huff before snickering herself.

"Yup, Edward was the same way. I swear, those two sometimes are more stubborn than us." She nudged his hip with hers and they kissed sweetly before running quickly to the Cullen house which only took a moment. Bella was quickly embraced by Leah which was the oddest thing ever. Leah seemed overly happy for her and it was suspicious to Bella.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" Leah was acting, in Bella's opinion, more like Emily. Leah was never nice to Bella. The closest thing she ever was to nice was indifferent.

"Oookay? What's going on?" Bella said with an eyebrow raised as Edward walked up and wrapped his arms around Leah's waist.

"Whatever could you mean?" Edward said with an uncharacteristic sarcastic smirk.

"I feel like you are trying to tell me something without saying it. What's this whole thing about?" Bella asked as Jake draped his arm over her shoulder and Leah smiled at Edward over her shoulder. Seth walked out and scowled at Edward as he made it to Jake.

"Personally, I want to beat Edward to a pulp right about now." Seth instantly phased and ran into the woods, growling and snapping his jaw at trees. Jacob and Bella were stumped by this. Seth was never angry about anything unless it was a sudden tragedy, like his father's death. This was the first time Bella had ever seen him even irritated. She was dumbfounded to say the least.

"He will be fine, love. Give him some time." Edward spoke sweet words to ease Leah's worries, which did little, but she didn't let it show on the outside. Edward was no fool. Since he could see inside her head, her putting on a fake smile didn't hide her true feelings from him.

"Come on. We have some big news." Jacob and Bella looked to each other worried. Bella thought for a moment that the Cullen's were thinking of leaving again, which would have been tragic for everyone, but that wouldn't explain Seth's anger.

The couple casually strolled inside, hand in hand, where the rest of the family was sitting around, still as a statue. Bella was surprised by the scent of Paul and Rachel and saw the couple standing in a corner.

Paul rarely ever brought his imprint to the Cullen house. They may have been vegetarian vampires, but they were still vampires. He didn't want to take the risk of a slip up and have Rachel be there for it.

"Thank all of you for being here for this. Leah and I have some very big news." Bella quickly scanned the room to see all of who would bear witness to this and also caught sight of Sue, standing awkwardly by Carlisle and Esme who were walking with a supportive smile across their lips.

"I'm just here to see how Bella and Jake takes this." Paul confessed aloud and Leah gave him her famous death glare before Bella growled at him.

"Shut it, Paul, and let them speak!" She spat at him and he quickly shut his mouth. He wanted to rebut, but with Bella being the Alpha Female, phasing or not, he couldn't ignore her order.

"Thank you, Bella." Leah sent an appreciative smirk to her and the she-wolf nodded briefly.

"As I was saying, I'm glad all of you could make it. We have called all of you here because each of you is important to me and Leah. We care about each and every one of you and we hope that we can count on your support through this new change in our lives. I know most of you will see it as very unorthodox and strange, but I also hope you can find it in yourselves to keep love in your hearts and understanding in your minds through this." Edward let out a nervous breath though it was completely unnecessary. Being a vampire, he didn't need to breath and everyone present knew this so his action put everyone else on edge. They all hoped it wasn't something terrible or tragic.

"I'm pregnant!" Leah expelled a little louder than necessary along with a deep sigh of relief. It felt like she had been holding it in for ages, but now that it was out, it was like her nerves went into overload and a nausous wave ran through her body.

The room was silent, jaws dropped along most of the faces, and you could hear a pin drop. The sound of crickets outside filled the house and Leah frowned until Bella broke the silence.

Most weren't sure what to think, even Jacob was baffled, but Bella knew exactly what to think.

"Oh, my god." Bella muttered as she moved over to the other she-wolf and embraced her with a smile across her face. Leah relaxed and a smile finally appeared on Edward's face. Once Bella reacted, all the others relaxed. Some were joyous for the couple to be given a gift that both of them were so grateful for that miracle to happen. Others, like Paul and Sue, weren't so supportive.

"But, how?" Sue blurted out as Bella pulled away from Leah and everyone's eyes were either on Leah or her mother.

"How what?" Leah asked and Edward gulped, hearing all the questions going through Sue's mind, placing a hand on Leah's back for support.

"How is that even possible? Am I the only one wondering this?" She looked around at all the other faces, seeing their confusion, before her eyes zeroed back in on her daughter. "Need I remind you, you are a shapeshifter, Leah, and he is a vampire. God, were you….unfaithful?" She asked and everyone gasped at the question. They all knew it made sense with the special circumstances of her pregnancy, but it was never something anyone should ever question out loud.

"Mom! How can you even ask me that?" Leah's heart broke from her mother's disbelief. "Of course, Edward is the father of this baby. I love him with all my heart and this baby is just as much his as it is mine. This is your grandchild. I would think you would be a little more supportive than you are." Tears filled Leah's eyes as Bella took a hold of Leah's hand to lend her support.

"Sweets, I'm sorry, but it's inconceivable. There is no way you could have a child with him. It would be incompatible. A fetus can't be a vampire and a shapeshifter. It's impossible. No body could possibly handle inhabiting both vampire venom and the wolf gene." A small sob escaped Leah's lips. If there was one person who she hoped would support her in this, it was her mom, but Sue just couldn't get past it.

"Susan Clearwater, just STOP!" Bella bellowed at her with the spirit of the alpha female flowing through her voice. The entire room fell silent as everyone's eyes zoned in on Bella. Her body radiated authority as she stood by the she-wolf and the Cullen in love with her. "You cannot seriously stand there and say just because Leah's baby is different that it can't possibly be real and true. Leah is more than a wolf like Edward is more than a vampire. Thei-their love is real and true. I've seen it. It's something that transcends time and such a stupid thing as different supernatural beings. It's as real and irrevocable as Sam and Emily….as Carlisle and Esme….as me and Jacob." She glanced around at all the faces and noticed her mate give her a wink and nod of approval. "They don't need an imprint for them or anyone else to know it is real and everlasting and the same goes for her baby. Don't you dare stand there and try and accuse her of even thinking of being unfaithful to Edward.

"Do. Not. Speak. About. What. You. Do Not. Know." Bella clearly pronounced every word with conviction and order radiating from them. Sue took a step back and looked regretful, but still, she did not apologize to her daughter for her behavior.

This was supposed to be a special moment for Leah, but Sue had to ruin it.

Sue walked out the side door and jogged over to her car before driving off.

"Thank you, Bella." Edward spoke as Leah pressed her face into his shoulder, both of them pressing their hands into her flat stomach.

"Don't mention it." Bella squeezed Leah's hand more and the she-wolf looked to the alpha female who gave her a small smile. "She will come around Leah and she will be begging for your forgiveness. This is her granddaughter or grandson after all." Leah's grin reflected Bella's as she nodded. "Congrats, both of you. I am so happy for you." They both nodded as Bella moved back to her place at Jake's side.

"This is definitely news worth celebrating!" Alice exclaimed and the other Cullen women soon embraced the wolf girl with words of encouragement.

"We are so happy for both of you." Carlisle offered his congratulations to the expectant parents who stood pressed together and Edward exchanged a smile with his adopted father before Leah sweetly squeezed his hand.

Suddenly, Alice walked up to Bella and squeezed her hand gently before muttering to the alpha female.

"Vanessa is waking up. She had a bad dream." Bella quickly nodded before looking to Jacob who smirked at his imprint.

"I'll be right back." He nodded and they shared a quick kiss before she exited.

* * *

Though she didn't feel adrenaline, have a heartbeat, or need to breath, it felt like her nerves were shot. It was like her mind was in a fog and her skin tingled as she strolled into the last place she wanted to be.

Irina had very bad memories of Volterra from when her mother was destroyed. The whole clan, Irina, Kate, and Tanya, had been dragged back to Italy to be intensely questioned about their involvement in their mother's creation. Eventually, they were found innocent in any wrongdoing, but that visit still held ill feelings in her gut.

Her heels softly clicked against the stone floors as she was escorted from the entrance of their headquarters to the lounge deep within the chambers where the three head members of the Volturi, Caius, Aro, and Marcus, relaxed and did their studies of past and current sciences.

They heard the opening of the heavy, steel door and the click of Irina's heels before she stood a few yard behind them. She hoped this would give her a running start if they decided to be spiteful and kill her for dampening their mood.

"What is it that you want?" Caius taunted her as he turned to her, his crimson eyes burning into her reddish-orange topaz eyes. "Hmm?" He challenged her even more as Aro and Marcus continued to face away from her, reading their books.

"I-I-uh…" She was at a loss for words and Caius raised an eyebrow at her, growing agitated. She hated that she was so frightened and nervous. If this place and situation didn't reminder her so much of her mother, she wouldn't be so petrified. "I have to report a crime!" She pushed it out so fast she feared it was too loud and seen as disrespectful, but they must deal with this reaction a lot. They didn't mind. Caius continued to watch her like a hawk while the others continued their reading. "I-I saw something….The Cullens…." Suddenly, Aro paused at hearing that name and turned to her. She felt more anxious with his eyes on her as well. "They have done something terrible. They broke a law….One of our most important ones, sire." Aro jumped up and sped over to her before snatching her hand. Marcus was still unmoved and Caius was only slightly irritated.

"Let us see, my dear." Aro's voice was soft and eyes hopeful as he got lost in all of Irina's thoughts, dreams, and memories. His gasp filled the room as all eyes narrowed in on him, Irina's regretful of what she had to do. After he released her hand, he stumbled back a moment before leaning against the table, a haunted look across his face. "Oh, my….Dear friend Carlisle, what have you done…" Those were his last words before he patted Irina's cheek in gratitude and retreated from the room.

Aro needed a moment to think before coming to a decision.

* * *

As Bella made it to Vanessa's room, her daughter was starting to wake and gently shook her as Vanessa whimpered.

"Sweetie, it's okay. Mommy's here." Her sweet little brown eyes opened and looked to her mother with tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Mommy, please, don't go away." Bella's heart clenched at her daughter's words before she picked her up in her arms, rocking her back and forth.

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere, honey. What would make you think I would go anywhere?" Vanessa sniffed her tears as she clung close to her mother, her fear coursing through her.

"I saw the bad men. They wanted to take you and Uncle Edward away." This just confused Bella. Vanessa never had bad dreams. She was always a child who had dreams of sunshine, the beach.

"Hey, no one is taking any of us away. All of your family is here to stay. Do you got that, sweetie?" She nodded and calmed down her crying and soon relaxed, but she was anything, but tired.

Bella got her dressed in some warm clothes and walked with her over to the main house. The others were surprised to see the little child up so late.

As soon as they reached the porch, Vanessa raced into the house and collided into Edward's side, making him groan.

"Uncle Edward, I had bad dream." He chuckled and picked her up, balancing her on his hip. Bella's eyes sought out her mate who smirked at her from across the room.

"She couldn't sleep." He nodded as she moved to his side, his arm moving around her waist.

"She actually had a nightmare?" Bella nodded as she looked up to Jacob.

"I've never seen her act like that, Jake." His eyes met hers and took in her worry. "She said she saw some bad guys who were trying to take me and Edward away. It's ridiculous, of course, but something about it just doesn't sit well with me." Jacob completely agreed with her, but he wasn't going to worry her even more.

"You're her mother. It's your job to feel that way." She tried to brush away the feeling, but it harder than she thought.

Bella noticed that Alice was still badgering Leah and Edward about wanting the reveal the sex of their baby. Bella giggled at this.

"Alice is very persistent." Jacob laughed at his imprint's joke about the little fortune teller that he had grown quite fond of. She could be very pushy, but she always meant well, like a grandparent who is always telling their child how to properly change their newborn's diapers. Billy had been like that when Vanessa was a newborn baby and done that exact thing.

"Haven't I always told you persistence is the key to _everything_." He teased her back and noticed Alice flash him a wink before returning to badgering Leah and Edward.

"Come on, Edward! What's the point of having these powers if I can't use them to tell you guys what you are having?" Leah found the banter to be adorable, but Edward was getting on his last nerve.

"Alice, enough. We want this pregnancy to be as normal as possible and that means not using your gift of foresight to find out the sex of our baby. We will find out the old-fashioned way, through an ultrasound." Alice finally yielded and Leah giggled.

"I know you mean well, Alice, but this baby is going to be very different than any others so we just want some semblance of normalcy within my pregnancy. It's nothing personal, but we have to decline." Alice quickly gave them a hug as she heard Esme whistle before Alice cheered in response.

"Oh, goody! The food is all ready!" Though the Cullen's never needed food, whenever anyone was there, Esme cooked a feast. She had grown accustomed to the wolf appetite and adjusted to portions to fit it.

Alice raced off to the kitchen to assist Esme with all the things of food, setting the dining room table that was more of buffet line than anything else. It took some time to do with all the trays of food they had.

While they were dealing with that, everyone watched with amazement as Edward led little Vanessa towards the piano. Jacob was confused by this, but everyone else seemed to understand what was going on.

"Edward has been giving her lessons. She became very interested in what he was doing by watching him mess around with his piano so he started teaching her." Bella explained to Jacob. Though he was little envious that Edward had been able to teach his daughter something when he hadn't gotten a chance to do that yet, he pushed it to the side as Vanessa sat next to Edward.

Edward started to play a small tune and Vanessa joined in. Her fingers moved fluidly across the keys and soon Edward stopped playing, leaving it all to Vanessa without the toddler even knowing she was doing all on her lonesome.

Alice started to stroll into the living area with a vase for the dining room table in her hands filled with fresh yellow roses, Leah's favorite, when she was hit the sudden impact of a large, shocking vision.

She saw the synchronized movement of the whole Volturi guard glided along the glimmering white snow. Their black cloaks flowed behind them from the speed of their movement, moving into a large clearing.

With a loud, anxious gasp, Alice dropped the vase, shattering on the floor. Everyone's eyes snapped to her as Edward had already turned to her, heartbreak and panic across his face. His eyes went to Leah who was placing one hand on her flat stomach, looking at Alice with befuddlement.

"Alice?" Bella and Jasper said at the same time as Jasper sped to his mate, gingerly placing his hand on the small of her back, an attempt to relieve some of her tension. Nothing could make her feel more relaxed after the vision she had just received.

"Alice, what did you see?" Bella pressed as she saw the frantic hysteria reflecting in Alice's eyes towards her, her unnecessary breathing coming out as a quiet hyperventilation. She looked to her mate and he nodded, silently reciting Bella's question.

Alice did not want to say it aloud. Saying it out loud to everyone there would make it that much more real and she didn't want it to be real. It can't all be coming to an end already, could it? All their hard work, all their triumphs and tragedy...It couldn't have lead them all to this point, could it? It couldn't have all been for nothing, could it?

"Th-th-the Volturi." As soon as those words left Alice's lips, Bella felt her heart speed up. She hoped that Alice would never say their name again in reference to a vision, but this was not the case or how her future was meant to unfold. Panic filled the young mother as her wolf placed his hand on her hip opposite of him, holding her close to his side. Her eyes quickly flashed to her young child who looked both confused and frightened by this.

"Honey, come here." Vanessa jumped from her seat and flashed over to her mother, pressing her back to Bella's knees. Bella's hands instantly went to her daughter's trembling shoulders. She barely noticed the shake as hers were convulsing as well.

"What about them?" Jacob asked with the most level voice he could summon though he was worried beyond belief. He knew his imprint was terrified of these vampires and for good reason. She nearly became a vampire just to protect him from them and he knew how much she didn't want that at the time.

"They are coming for us…. _For Vanessa_."

 **Sorry for the long wait for this. I hope it was worth it. I wish I had a good reason for the delay, but I don't. All I can do is promise to try to not let it happen again.**

 **For the next chapter, they find out what is really going up with the Volturi suddenly deciding to come and something unexpected happens to Bella. What is it?**


End file.
